Misión Nara
by Kirby-Nara
Summary: [ShikaTema] Han pasado algunos años de la catastrófica Guerra. La paz va en aumento y todos quieren mantenerla. O casi todos. El matrimonio Nara, diplomáticos de Suna y Konoha, serán los encargados de proteger a la Unión Shinobi y su visión. Detener al País de la Primavera es primordial, pero también mantener a salvo algo más importante. Proteger a su "REY", aun sin saberlo.
1. ¿Qué le sucede a Temari?

Hola mis amados lectorianos (palabra que recién invente XD), traigo aquí una nueva historia que, como leyeron en el sumary, es un bello ShikaTema pero... ¡Con un Shikadai incluido!

Jaj... Amm... Ya no se que más decir sin emocionarme y contar toda la trama de la historia Jeje...

Lo único que me queda por decir es, ¡Los veo en las notitas finales!, espero les guste este bello primer capitulo de esta fic que tratare de hacer duradera pero no tan~ extensa Ok.

****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei****

 **-)****(-**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"¿Qué le sucede a Temari?"**

 _\- "¿Estará enferma?"-_ Caviló un apuesto hombre, de piel ligeramente morena y cabello negro, sus brillantes ojos de color marrón miraban a la atractiva rubia que respiraba tranquilamente sobre la cama en donde rato antes él se había encontrado. Nara Shikamaru -como era el nombre de aquel joven-, se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su muy hermosa y _aún_ dormida esposa.

En las últimas dos semanas, la única pregunta que había rondado y ocupado toda su mente era -por más ocupado que estuviera con sus obligaciones en la torre del Hokage _\- ¿qué le ocurría a Temari?_

No lo mal entiendan, al hombre no le molestaba, en lo absoluto, en dejar que ella durmiera más tiempo que él, o que en estas dos semanas, ella ya no madrugará para limpiar, asearse y cocinar para que todo ya estuviera en orden y listo para recibir al aún somnoliento pelinegro cuando este despertase.

 _Por supuesto que no, no era nada parecido a molestia._

Por el contrario, al líder del clan Nara _le preocupaba_ todo eso. Temari, su esposa, por más cansada, enojada, o peleada con Shikamaru que estuviera, nunca, y repito, _nunca_ dejaba de lado lo que ella -como esposa de este y por el sólo hecho de vivir ahí- consideraba obligaciones.

La chica era -según el mismísimo Shikamaru- la mujer más problemática que conocía, junto con su madre y su mejor amiga y ex-compañera de equipo, Ino.

Temari había vivido, hasta hace un tiempo, en Sunagakure. La aldea ninja más importante de todo el país del Viento.

Con aquella etiqueta de _"La kunoichi más cruel del mundo"_ y conocida en todo lugar como la embajadora de Suna, Temari fue aclamada también como una jounin de elite, además de -por si no fuera poco- reconocida como _"Suna-hime"._

Esto principalmente por sus familiares, padre y hermano menor, Gaara, los cuales eran el cuarto y el quinto -y actual- Kazekage, o igualmente, el líder y shinobi más fuerte de la aldea de la Arena.

Ambos habían entablado algo así como una amistad, o más bien, un trato cordial después de su primer encuentro -que cabe mencionar, no fue muy agradable para nadie-.

Este fue en los primeros exámenes chuunin en los que ellos y sus amigos habían participado. Al término de las primeras eliminatorias, Shikamaru y Temari, junto con algunos otros, habían llegado a la fase final de estos, la cual consistía en _combates individuales._

A ambos por _extrañas_ situaciones -si así debe llamarse a la muerte de un ninja del Sonido- a fin de cuentas les tocó pelear cara a cara, uno contra uno, _chico_ contra _chica_.

Al anuncio de su combate, el chico Nara, el cual, se autonombró como el _'Cobarde #1 de Konoha',_ estaba por rendirse y dar por terminado todo lo _problemático_ -como él solía, y suele, nombrar a todo en lo que siquiera se mueva-, pero su agradable y algo estúpido amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, le dio un leve empujón para no rendirse, literalmente.

Después de aquel encuentro en el que todo comenzó con dichos exámenes y término en un ataque conjunto a La hoja de parte de su aliada, Sunagakure, y la recientemente conocida aldea ninja, Otogakure, ambos se habían convertido en enemigos reales pero, al acabar aquella desgracia en la que el tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, junto con otros cuantos cayeron, la paz volvió a reinar al firmarse y acordarse de nuevo un tratado de aliadas entre Suna y Konoha.

Con el paso del tiempo, los encuentros por trabajo y misiones en las que ambos compartían diversas cuestiones y situaciones, la amistad y luego, el amor, floreció en ambos.

Shikamaru siempre fue un poco lento, pues hasta que él casi queda atrapado en un genjutsu en el País del Silencio por el resto de su vida, la invito en una cita real. Claro es que ambos mantuvieron un perfil bajo sobre cuando comenzó una relación, pero, con unos amigos como Uzumaki Naruto y Yamanaka Ino, también conocidos como _'unos entrometidos oficiales',_ nada es posible mantener oculto.

Así fue como, tiempo más tarde, ambos jóvenes, una de Sunagakure y otro de Konohagakure, se casaron en la verdadera paz que llego al finalizar la Guerra Mundial Shinobi y al firmar, las cinco grandes aldeas, una Alianza tan firme.

 _... Luego de algunos meses, la pareja se encontraba con aquella inusual situación..._

\- _"No. Ella me lo habría dicho porque sabía que me preocuparía..."-_ Medito nuevamente el joven líder del clan y luego siguió con su hipótesis- _"A menos que, no lo haga por el saber que me preocupará... Aún así, ambas teorías me dejan en el inicio: ¿qué demonios le sucede a Temari?"._

La dormida rubia pareció sentir la falta del calor corporal de su esposo, pues comenzó a removerse en el colchón buscando, inconscientemente, a este.

Shikamaru pareció embelesado al ver la escena y, con una pequeña sonrisa, se acerco a ella. Al llegar e inclinarse a su lado, acomodó la sabana que se encontraba sólo hasta su cintura y con esta la cubrió completamente. Cuando él termino su labor, le dio un leve beso en la frente a la chica y, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la habitación.

 _\- Shi... ka...-_ Balbuceó entre sueños la joven y sonrió inconscientemente.

 **-)****(-**

Temari despertó al sentir un gran espacio en la cama. Aún con los ojos cerrados pero ya con una conciencia más despierta, la rubia comenzó a explorar con sus manos y brazos el área en donde se supone su esposo debería estar recostado.

Al notar a razón que él no se encontraba ahí, Temari entre abrió los ojos y asimilo su soledad, además, de que al parecer llevaba muy buen rato a solas.

\- Tsk... Otra vez me quede dormida...- Masculló molesta consigo misma, se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a tallar con el dorso de las manos sus aún adormilados ojos.

Ella no era así _, ¿qué es lo que le sucedía?, ¿porqué estaba tan extraño su cuerpo?, ¿y si Shikamaru tenia razón y ella estaba enferma o algo así?_

\- No- Fue lo único que se dijo para auto-convencerse. Se levanto de su lecho para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y darse una rápida ducha para comenzar su día, aunque desde su punto de vista, ya iba tarde para eso-. Más le vale que no halla hecho hoy lo que a estado haciendo para _'ayudarme'_ \- Susurró haciendo algo así como un puchero, refiriéndose a los esfuerzos de su esposo en hacer las labores más superficiales y rápidas de las que ella comúnmente se encargaba todas las mañanas.

Cuando la dama salió de su ducha, tomo su ropa usual y se vistió con esta. El vestuario que normalmente usaba -desde que se caso- consistía en un kimono color morado a juego con sandalias negras con un pequeño tacón alto, y sus ya tan conocidas cuatro coletas, obviamente, ya sin su gran abanico.

Esto porque ahora, como esposa de Nara Shikamaru, ya no tenía misiones ninja como antes.

Ahora prácticamente sólo hacia -a parte de sus labores como ama de casa-, trabajos diplomáticos o de oficina como embajadora y representante de Suna en la Unión, porque sí, aún después de casarse e irse a vivir a Konoha, ella mantenía un riguroso orden y se mantenía al día en todo lo relacionado con su amada Suna, incluso de las cuestiones de las que sus hermanos menores no querían que se enterara. Esto lo lograba principalmente por los pequeños informes que la rubia le pedía a algunas de sus amigas y algunos otros contactos en la aldea; algunas de estas, se encargaban de trabajos administrativos y esas cosas dentro del palacio del Kazekage. Sari, Matsuri, Yukata, Maki...* Entre otras tantas. Además contaba con su ex-sensei, Baki, un shinobi importante y valioso para su hermano Gaara, además de miembro, ahora, del consejo de la Aldea.

Todo los problemas, todas las misiones, todas las cuestiones que por pequeño que fuera, relacionaran a La Aldea de la Arena, pasaban, entre las sombras, por Temari.

La joven chica se dirigió a la cocina de la residencia Nara, que ahora era su hogar, y, encontrándose con algo que no quería, aún así sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que su cuerpo, por simple inercia, se moviera, tomara y leyera el pequeño trozo de papel en el que el joven pelinegro que tenía como esposo había escrito.

- _«Espero te guste lo que prepare, desayuna bien y no seas problemática, descansa. Te ama, Shikamaru.»-_ Temari sonrió y no pudo evitar decir para sí.

\- Tan elocuente como siempre, ¿verdad, vago?- La chica de coletas soltó una pequeña risita y dejó sobre la mesa el trozo de papel. Al levantar un poco la vista notó que, sobre la encimera al lado de la estufa, yacía una pequeña tetera con, lo que parecía, té.

Al acercarse y comprobar que verdaderamente era té, la rubia instintivamente giro y abrió la puerta de la nevera detrás de sí. Al abrirla, se encontró con un pequeño refractario tapado y lo abrió.

Dentro de este se encontraba un poco de Kasutera y al lado, otro pequeño recipiente con arroz.**

Temari saco ambos recipientes y se dispuso a calentarlos nuevamente, pero aún con esa estupendamente feliz sonrisa.

A pesar de no ser la gran cosa, la ahora _'Nara Temari'_ , comió dichosa lo que su esposo había hecho para ella, sin percatarse mientras calentaba o comía, sino hasta que comenzó a lavar los utensilios y trastes ocupados, que él debió levantarse muy temprano o haberse dormido muy tarde para preparar lo que ambos habían desayunado.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a secar y guardar lo que acaba de lavar.

\- No debería haberlo hecho...- Masculló con el ceño fruncido, dirigiendo su regaño al Nara, pero luego dijo-... Pero lo hizo por mí así que debería yo hacer algo para él...- La rubia sonrió y, comenzando a hacer el resto de los labores que su esposo no había podido hacer en la mañana -y se lo agradecía por no hacerla sentir tan inútil-, pensó qué sería lo que le llevaría como bento a su oficina como disculpa, agradecimiento y muestra de cariño pero, obviamente, sin que este notara que era todo eso...

Ya pasadas las diez de la mañana, después de terminar con las labores matutinas, haber preparado el almuerzo para Shikamaru y, además, terminado un informe para Hatake Kakashi, el Rokudaime Hokage, sobre los últimos exámenes chuunin en los que había trabajado como examinadora y organizadora, Temari salió de su hogar con dirección al encuentro con el pelinegro.

Cuando ya poco le faltaba a la Nara para llegar a su destino, una voz familiar y amigable le llamo desde atrás.

\- ¡Hey, Temari-san!- La aludida se volteo a mirar a una joven rubia de una coleta con bellos ojos azules y además, una casi imperceptible barriga.

\- Ohayo Ino- Saludo cortésmente y con una sonrisa la chica, y sonrió aún más por la diversión que le daba el ver la cara de cansancio que puso la ojiazul al llegar frente a ella.

\- Ohayo... Temari... san...- Exclamó difícilmente la futura madre y, luego de recuperar la estabilidad de su respiración, se irguió nuevamente para ver a la cara a su interlocutora y curiosear un poco- Y... ¿a donde te diriges?, ¿vas a ver a Shikamaru?- Cuestionó haciendo énfasis en su última pregunta dejando a la vista la picardía en su voz.

Temari no era de esas mujeres que se dejara en evidencia tan fácilmente, ni menos caía tan fácil en una jugada tan infantil como la que la rubia ojiazul acababa de lanzarle, así que, con toda la elocuencia que tenía le contestó algo que Ino quería oír, pero con un pequeño extra.

\- Sí, me dirijo a ver al vago, le prepare un bento y se lo llevare a su oficina- Dijo haciendo unos ademanes de manos para restarle importancia y, al ver que la Yamanaka podría gritar algo ridículo, continuo diciendo-, pero, no sólo voy a verlo a él, sólo me dio tiempo de hacer esto por que iré con el Hokage a entregarle unos informes, tengo otras cosas que hacer- Exclamó matando todas las esperanzas de la rubia de una coleta de gritar algo como _'¡Kya!'_ o _'¡Que romántico!',_ como solía hacer siempre.

Ino dejo escapar un gran suspiro decepcionada y luego de despedirse, dejo ir a su dialogante a su destino.

Cuando Temari entro en la Torre Hokage, el primer lugar al que quiso dirigirse fue a ver a Shikamaru pues, aunque le costara aceptarlo, lo dicho a Ino sólo fue una pequeña mentira porque realmente a parte de ir a ver al Hokage y a su esposo, iría a ver si no había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, pues se había quedado sin nada que la mantuviera ocupada por más de treinta minutos.

Sus planes fueron frustrados al encontrarse de frente con Yamato y Shizune, subordinados especiales de Kakashi.

\- Oh, Temari-san, justamente estaba por pedir que te llamasen. Kakashi-san a pedido que tú y Shikamaru-kun se presenten en su oficina- Dijo Yamato después de que este y la mujer pelinegra a su lado le regalaran una cortesía a forma de saludo.

\- Bien. Ahora mismo voy- Contestó la rubia y, pasando a un costado del pasillo que conducía a la oficina de su esposo, fue directo a con el peliplata.

\- Que bueno. Yo llamare a Shikamaru-kun- Exclamó alegre Shizune y se adentro en el pasillo mencionado.

\- Hai. Yo iré a enviar el mensaje a Sunagakure e informar a la Unión- Soltó el castaño y esto, a pesar de que ya estaba algo lejos, no paso desapercibido para Temari, que justo en ese momento tocaba la puerta del despacho del Hokage.

\- Adelante...- Dijeron desde dentro de la oficina con voz extremadamente calmada y tranquila. Temari, al escuchar respuesta, entró. Después de los saludos y cortesías correspondientes de parte de ambos en la habitación, el joven Nara toco a la puerta- Adelante...- Volvió a repetir con su tono usual.

\- ¿Temari?- Exclamó algo sorprendido Shikamaru al entrar para luego darse cuenta que lo que estaba por decir el adormilado peliplata involucraba a su esposa en algún sentido.

\- Ohayo para ti también, vago- Soltó con sarcasmo la dama de ojos verde azulados cruzándose de brazos. Shikamaru no sabía que ella también había sido llamada por Kakashi o para qué, ni tampoco sabía como porque traía un bento en las manos.

Mientras los casados se peleaban justo frente a él, Kakashi revisaba el recién entregado informe redactado por la chica. Al termino de su rápida lectura y al ya haberse calmado la pequeña disputa de pareja, el hombre detrás del escritorio habló.

\- Amm, bueno... No pensé que Temari terminaría tan rápido esto pero ya que ambos están aquí, lo explicaré lo mas rápido que pueda- Exclamó el Rokudaime y, cruzando sus manos a la altura de su nariz y recargando el peso en sus codos, prosiguió- Ayer en la noche, Mifune hizo una pequeña llamadas a los lideres de las aldeas involucradas en la Unión. En la corta junta se habló sobre el País de la Primavera*** y su negación a unirse a la Alianza.

\- Shikamaru y yo somos parte de la Unión y, además, Shikamaru es el líder de los representantes de las aldeas, ¿porqué no estábamos enterados?- Cuestionó algo preocupada la única mujer en la habitación.

\- Fue algo repentino, ocurrió cuando ya ningún shinobi estaba cumpliendo horas de oficina y, no era realmente urgente que lo supieran anoche, de todas formas, esperaría a hoy- Contestó para tranquilizar a la joven kunoichi.

\- Pero, ¿porqué tampoco estábamos enterados de la resolución y acuerdo donde se acordó ir a convencer al País de la Primavera a unirse a la causa?- Esta vez fue Shikamaru quien habló, su pregunta tenía sentido, pues a ninguno se le había informado sobre aquella acción pero, lo que no la tenía era lo que Kakashi le respondió.

\- No lo sé- Fue lo único que contesto y enderezó su postura al ponerse de pie y mirar a través de la ventana a la aldea.

\- ¿No lo sabe?- Exclamó confundida y algo alterada la rubia- ¿Cómo esta eso que no lo sabe?, explíquese- Pidió haciendo que el Nara le tomara la mano para que se calmara, pues, le hablaba al Hokage después de todo.

\- Kakashi-san, ¿a qué se refiere con que no lo sabe?, ¿hay algo más qué debamos saber?- Pregunto con su tan calmada, pero seria voz el pelinegro.

\- Sí, hay algo más. Ninguno de los cinco lideres de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja estaba enterado, sin embargo, los lideres de las demás aldeas como el líder de la Aldea de la Cascada o de la Estrella, por ejemplo, lo sabían a detalle- Exclamó volviéndose para ver el rostro de sorpresa de ambos ninjas.

\- Pero... ¿cómo?- Preguntó aún sorprendida Temari.

\- No lo sabemos. Pero ya se tomo una decisión en aquella reunión- Explico Kakashi- Se acordó enviar a Shikamaru, como líder de los representantes y a otro miembro de la Unión, en esta ocasión, a su esposa. Tú Temari. En una misión diplomática, pero, con todas estas cuestiones, podría ser una trampa de alguien en contra de las grandes potencias y la Alianza Shinobi, por tanto, les pido que dispongan de un pequeño grupo de ninjas de su confianza, no importa si son de la Hoja o de la Arena, el mensaje ya fue enviado a Sunagakure para informar que iras tú Temari- Explicó y, al finalizar el discurso, la rubia cayo en cuenta de lo que le había oído decir a Yamato rato antes- Su deber es ir e investigar sí es que el País de la Primavera tiene algo que ver en todo esto, además de porqué es que nos rechazaron. Obviamente, es una misión de gran peligro por eso, les ruego, tengan mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Porque tanto interés en el País de la Primavera, y porqué Mifune-san fue personalmente a negociar?- Pregunto Temari sintiendo que algo no cuadraba en todo lo anterior.

\- Como bien saben, en este País no hay aldeas ninja, ni una sola pero, hay pequeños clanes de samuráis que se encargan de todo lo relacionado a la protección del Daimyō, y el cumplimiento de misiones de ahí. Según lo explico Mifune, en una reunión a puerta cerrada de la Unión, en la que supuestamente todos los miembros estaban presentes, se acordó que él, como el líder de los samuráis más importante de la Alianza, enviaría a un grupo de sus hombres para que fuera más fácil el trato pero, al hacerlo, ninguno de ellos volvió.

\- ¿Qué sucedió después?- Cuestiono el Nara, pues Kakashi se había quedado callado y él sentía que ahí no terminaba esto.

\- Mifune se preocupo de que sus hombres, los más cualificados para esta clase de misiones, no se reportaran y, enviando sólo un mensaje a la Unión, del cual, obviamente, nadie supo nada, que había _'Cambios de Planes',_ él mismo con su escolta fueron para allá, nadie más que él esta enterado a detalle cómo o porqué motivos fueron rechazados, además de que dijo que en la frontera del País se les informó que ningún otro samurái del Hierro se había presentado- Termino de relatar el Hokage y, aún con su vista en los casados que analizaban a profundidad todo lo dicho, suspiró y luego pregunto- ¿qué piensan de todo esto?...

\- Es obvio que alguien quería que las potencias desconfiaran de las otras pequeñas aldeas, en especial, del País del Hierro y sus samuráis- Explicó Shikamaru mientras seguía analizando.

\- Es lo mismo que pensé, pero, ¿para qué querrán que estemos encontrar del Hierro?, ambas aldeas cuentan con samuráis, ¿no se supone que el _honor_ y _la paz_ son sus más valiosos ideales?- Cuestiono el hombre enmascarado.

\- Pienso que precisamente es eso por lo que quieren ponernos a pelear con Mifune-san y su pueblo- Expuso la dama de ojos verde azulados y luego prosiguió a explicar el hilo de pensamientos que la llevó a decir aquello-, miren, si nos ponemos a disputar y arremeter en contra del País del Hierro, no sólo aumenta la posibilidad de que ellos se alíen con el País de la Primavera y sus samuráis para suprimir y eliminar el poder de la Alianza, sino que también, al atacar dicho lugar se elimina la cede de la Unión, lo que causaría desestabilidad en toda.

\- Temari tiene razón, y no sólo el País del Hierro puede traicionar, cabe la posibilidad de que, al verse las cosas así, las otras aldeas pequeñas y sin mucha historia dentro de la Alianza, se vean involucradas en peleas absurdas y decidan cortar relación con las potencias- Dijo Shikamaru viendo así, que eran muchas las posibles consecuencias de lo que ocurría-. Si esto ocurre y el País de la Primavera tiene planeado algún ataque o algo así, puede comenzar a aliarse con los desertores de la Unión y luego atacarnos en plena crisis.

\- Todo esto no me sabe bien- Soltó el peliplata y luego dijo-. Todo este asunto debe repararse lo más pronto posible. Partirán mañana así que traigan los nombres de sus escoltas a más tardar esta noche. Si el caso son shinobis de la Arena, veremos detalles del encuentro y eso aquí mismo- Al terminar de hablar abrió el cajón a su lado izquierdo y saco documentos detallados de la reunión de la noche anterior y un pequeño pergamino donde se leía _"Unión Shinobi"-_ Aquí podrán leer los detalles de la reunión de Mifune con la Unión, la vía más rápida para llegar al País, entre otras cosas. Lamento si es anticuado pero, aún no se registra todo en las computadoras- Soltó el peliplata riendo un poco y, después de que Shikamaru tomara todos los papeles de su escritorio, dijo-. Pueden retirarse.

\- Hai- Dijeron al unísono los Nara y salieron con dirección al despacho de Shikamaru.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se sumieron en el completo silencio mientras con paso tranquilo y lento, se adentraban al pasillo donde quedaba la oficina.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su destino, Shikamaru abrió con algo de torpeza esta y, haciéndose a un costado, cedió el paso a su esposa, la cual sólo entró ignorando el caballeroso gesto.

Detrás de ella, el ojimarrón entró y cerró la puerta, sin hacer alarde o escándalo de lo anterior.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que Shikamaru dejo todo sobre el escritorio y se sentó detrás de el, y Temari se coloco justo frente a su esposo en las sillas que allí había.

\- ¿Desayunaste?- Preguntó él tomando un documento y comenzando su lectura.

\- Sí. Te prepare un bento, toma- Respondió ella sin despegar su vista del documento en el que se había sumido, tomo y, estirando su brazo por sobre el escritorio y los documentos, lo entregó.

Al oír aquello el pelinegro levanto la vista y tomo el bento que le entregaba su mujer.

\- Gracias Tem...- Dijo al abrir y observar su interior, en el que se veía un delicioso platillo con algas, el joven sonrió un poco, dejando a un costado este para así, al terminar su lectura, comerlo.

\- _"¿Gracias Tem?... ¿Tem?..."-_ Caviló y sonrió por lo tierno y cursi que se oía aquello -que amaba cuando él lo hacía, aunque lo negara y se quejara- terminando de leer lo que hacía para verlo de reojo. Shikamaru notó el gesto de la joven y, sin poder contenerse más, le pregunto directamente lo que había estado pensando.

\- No has ido a ver a un médico, ¿verdad?- Cuestionó haciendo que la sonrisa de la rubia se borrara y contestara tan fría como pudo con él.

\- No estoy enferma- Contesto y volvió a sumirse en el silencio al tomar un documento más para leerlo, o hacer como que lo leía.

\- Luces pálida y también fatigada, pero no estas enferma, ¿no es cierto?. ¿Porqué no lo entiendes Temari?- Cuestionó comenzando a exasperarse por la forma en la que la rubia manejaba aquello.

\- No, no lo estoy. Y que es lo que no entiendo ¿eh?, que al casarme contigo debo hacer lo que me dices cada vez que te pones paranoico- Soltó ella sin medir o pensar realmente lo que decía. Al percatarse de la magnitud de sus palabras ella trato de repararlo balbuceando una disculpa pero, al darse cuenta, Shikamaru ya se había puesto de pie y, posicionándose frente a ella, se arrodilló y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la joven para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

\- Tsk, Mendokusai Temari, lo que quiero que entiendas es que me preocupas porque te amo, eso es lo que quiero, mujer- Dijo y, juntando su frente con la de ella, sonrió triste. La dama de ojos verdosos sintió algo de culpa por hacerlo sentir así, después de todo, era su esposo, no se casaron sólo porque sí.

\- Eres un cursi, vago- Soltó divertida y sonriente la rubia para hacer sonreír igual a su esposo. Shikamaru acabo con la distancia que los separaba y la beso delicadamente.

\- Y tú una problemática- Exclamó al separarse. La rubia esta vez fue quien comenzó el beso, pero este fue mucho más pasional que el anterior, además de que hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie.

Al hacerlo, el ojimarrón la hizo girar y atrapo el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo y su escritorio. Temari respingo al sentir como las manos del hombre vagaban de su espalda alta hasta su trasero, y luego a sus muslos.

Cuando Shikamaru ya la tenía sujeta de estos, la levanto, haciéndola sentarse encima del mueble.

\- E-estamos en tu... O-oficina...- Dijo jadeante Temari mientras el Nara recorría con sus labios su clavícula.

\- Es más divertido, ¿no crees?- Respondió Shikamaru sin despegar ni un segundo su cuerpo del de la hermosa y algo excitada rubia.

Cuando todo parecía indicar que terminarían haciendo el amor en la oficina del moreno, Temari comenzó a sentirse extraña y, en un segundo, estaba corriendo fuera de la oficina con una mano cubriendo su boca.

\- ¡Temari!- Exclamó Shikamaru mientras salía igualmente de la oficina, detrás de su esposa.

Todos los que pasaban frente a esta se preguntaron algo extrañados por el inusual escándalo que la pareja estaba protagonizando.

La rubia de coletas llego a su destino corriendo y aún cubriendo su boca, al estar frente a la puerta de los sanitarios, entro con gran resueno. Todas las que ahí estaban la miraron algo extrañadas pero con la formalidad que las caracterizaba a con la dama de ojos verde azulados.

Muy poco le importo los saludos de las presentes pues, al estar ahí, Temari entro en un cubículo y comenzó a vomitar, haciendo entender a las otras que no se encontraba del todo bien para mirarlas o contestar.

Shikamaru llego corriendo y, sin aviso alguno, entro al lugar prohibido para varones, generando polémica entre las jóvenes y adultas que se encontraban presentes. Sin excepción alguna, todas las mujeres salieron de allí y esperaron en el pasillo, no sin evitar comenzar a cuchichear.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el Nara una vez que el rostro de su esposa volvía a adquirir color.

La joven kunoichi sólo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, recargando esta en el brazo de su esposo que ahora se encontraba a su lado igualmente que ella, sentado en el suelo del pequeño cubículo.

\- Ahora si me vas a hacer caso e iras a ver a Sakura- Ordeno con voz suave él, mientras acariciaba la rubia melena con delicadeza.

\- Hai, hai... Problemático...- Exclamo Temari sin deseos ni fuerzas de discutir. Shikamaru sólo soltó una sonora carcajada divertido de que a su esposa comenzaran a pegársele sus gustos y lengüetillas. Al darse cuenta de aquello, la rubia se unió a la risa.

Cuando Temari pudo ponerse de pie sin marearse o volver a vomitar, ambos jóvenes salieron del sanitario, ella apoyándose en él.

Al poner un pie fuera de estos, notaron que prácticamente todo el palacio del Hokage estaba expectante a saber que sucedía.

\- Tsk- Masculló la Nara mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza viendo a otra dirección.

\- Aquí no hay nada que ver, permiso- Dijo Shikamaru jalando a Temari un poco para que avanzara y, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, volvieron a dirigirse a la oficina del pelinegro.

 **-)****(-**

*Sari, Matsuri, Yukata, Maki…: Todas ellas son kunoichis de Sunagakure. «Para saber más de ellas pueden buscarlas en Naruto Wiki»

**Kasutera y arroz japonés: Son platillos de la Cocina japonesa, relativamente sencillos de preparar, aunque lo único que podría ser un inconveniente es que hay que esperar unas cuantas horas para que se enfríen y poder comerlos o guardarlos. El Kasutera es solo un bizcocho hecho con azúcar, harina, huevo y sirope de almidón, muy común en los festivales o como comida callejera. El arroz japonés es solo eso, arroz blanco japonés característico por su textura única y carácter pegajoso.

*** País de la Primavera: En realidad este país si existe en el anime Naruto pero, yo solo tome el nombre, pues allí si hay aldeas ninja. «Ya saben, si quieren saber más, Naruto Wiki es su opción :D»

Y.. _. ¡Yes!_

Pues aquí, este capitulo en el que más o menos se ve que es lo que sucede después de que Tem y Shika se casan. Es tan~ hermoso - \^•^/ ¡kya!-.

Espero que ya hallan captado que onda con los problemillas de salud de nuestra bella Nara *-* _ejem_ , y ese Shikamaru tan bien portado hasta en su oficina ¿no?

Jaja, dejen sus reviews para saber que tal les pareció este primer capítulo y shalala, shalala... Ya saben que hacer ;D

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que me apoyan leyendo mis demás fic, y también a las que, aunque no lo hagan en este momento, espero con muchas ganas que lo hagan Jaj.

Amm... Creo que hoy ando falta de inspiración para las notas del principio y final que siempre pongo, así que mejor me despido y las invito a amar el ShikaTema como yo, o más.

Espero poder actualizar en estos días el resto de mis fic pero bueno, esta historia me atrapo al 100% cuando se me ocurrió y no pude parar de escribirla ni siquiera en la noche para poder dormir... Jaj.

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima... Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! (~^•^)~


	2. Mamá

¡Holi, mis pequeños lectores!

 _ ****Aparece detrás de trincheras y un con un casco de guerra****_ Yo sé que me quieren linchar por tardar demasiado en la actualización de este fic, pero pues, he estado explicando las causas de mi demora en el resto de mis actualizaciones –y por si no los leen, aquí va de nuevo-.

Y… bueno, lo que sucede principalmente es que yo escribo estos capítulos, más bien, todos los capítulos, en "X" lugar, y después de ser redactados ya los comienzo a revisar y cosas así. El caso es que este sitio en donde yo suelo redactar y guardar se descompuso y perdí un tiempo sin escribir absolutamente nada. Cuando por fin me decidí a reescribir los capítulos y ya no esperar a la reparación de este dispositivo, pues ya tenía un poquito de tiempo de haber actualizado, y pues me llego otro problema… Así entonces, me dispuse a apresurarme y concentrarme en los capítulos. Además, si no fuera ya mucho reescribir los capítulos desde casi cero –casi, porque las ideas ya las tenía, hasta ya las había escrito una vez y no me costó realmente mucho rehacerlas-, tenía que, como ya dije, revisar ortografía, y editar bien el capítulo… _shalala, shalala,_ ya saben, lo que se hace antes de siquiera pensar en subir la continuación… _-_ Y ahí fue donde llego el otro inconveniente del que hablo _-_ en la escuela a la que asisto, me llegaron con la _"maravillosa"_ noticia de que el fin de semestre llego y los exámenes finales, las evaluaciones y tal vez, los exámenes ordinarios o extraordinarios para pasar las materias me habían comenzado a llevar…

Lo positivo de todo esto es que me pude dar cuenta que esta historia si gusto, y mucho, pues los reviews y PM's que me llegaron realmente me emocionaron y quise, sobre cualquier cosa, continuar mis historias X3

Bueno, bueno, después de mi explicación que con este capítulo no creo que les importe mucho jaj, los dejo para que lean y disfruten, no sin antes invitarlos a pasarse por el resto de mis fic's que sin dudar, continuare y espero ansiosa que lean, y también pedirles, si no es molestia –y si la es, aun así háganlo :V- que dejen sus opiniones que tanto, tanto amamos las y los que escriben historias (¿)

Y sin más por el momento… Nos leemos en las notas finales…

*** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei***

 **Capítulo 2**

" **Mamá"**

\- Aquí no hay nada que ver, permiso- Dijo Shikamaru jalando a Temari un poco para que avanzara y, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, volvieron a dirigirse a la oficina del pelinegro.

Una vez frente a la puerta de dicho lugar, el ojimarrón nuevamente abrió la puerta e hizo pasar primero a la rubia, entrando luego detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta a los metiches que los habían estado siguiendo, según ellos, sin ser detectados.

\- Pudiste dejarme mostrarles que estoy muy bien…- Soltó enojada y algo irritada la kunoichi, refiriéndose a la forma en la que ella hubiera alejado a los entrometidos que, lo más seguro, los esperaban al otro lado de la puerta como si fuera de vida o muerte para el mundo, enterarse de lo que les ocurría.

\- Vamos, Temari, déjalos ya o nunca se irán…- Respondió él, ayudándole a sentarse en el inmenso sofá que había en la oficina. Una vez que Temari estuvo recostada en este con una mueca de insatisfacción por la respuesta a lo dicho por su esposo, Shikamaru se alejó un poco tomando de sobre un pequeño mueble no muy lejano, una tetera y un vaso que rato antes en la mañana, Shizune muy amablemente le había dejado-. Toma un poco…

La rubia tomo el vaso y sentándose más o menos sobre el cómodo sitio, tomo un poco del té que le ofrecía. Después, volvió a su postura del principio, recostando la cabeza en el reposabrazos sin apartar la mirada del hombre que, a su lado, se encontraba hincado aun sosteniendo el vaso y la tetera.

\- Descansa un rato, yo me encargare de terminar de organizar la misión y…

\- No… yo te ayudo- Exclamo neciamente la joven interrumpiendo a su esposo, tratando nuevamente de sentarse e ir al escritorio. Shikamaru suspiro y exclamo su típico _'Mendokusai'_ , posicionando una mano enfrente de la chica para evitar que se levantara.

\- Bien, te dejare ayudarme, pero, quédate ahí recostada…- Dijo mientras se incorporaba, entregando momentáneamente la tetera y el vaso a Temari que las tomo. Shikamaru camino un poco hasta una mesilla pequeña que adornaba la oficina y estaba justo a la mitad de esta. La levanto y movió hasta que quedo al lado del lecho de la rubia. Le quito lo que traía en manos a su esposa y lo coloco sobre esta al igual que unos documentos que momentos después tomo del escritorio para que ella no tuviera siquiera que levantarse-. Ya está. Terminando de revisar todo esto, iremos a ver a Sakura- Y el Nara sin dejar que su esposa dijera algo, se sentó en el suelo al lado de la mesa y comenzando a leer nuevamente todo el papeleo, dejando a la joven sin palabras y con una sonrisa.

\- Hai, Shika…- Contesto alegre mientras imitaba a su esposo, tomando unas hojas y un par de pergaminos del montón…

… Ambos jóvenes llevaban más o menos tres horas haciendo eso, cuando a Temari, sin aviso alguno, su cuerpo la comenzó a traicionar haciendo que, antes de notarlo y evitarlo, cayera dormida profundamente.

\- ¿Crees que él sea el adecuado para sustituir a Ino como sensor y…?- Shikamaru miro como la rubia había dejado caer su brazo y respiraba apaciblemente con los ojos cerrados.

El Nara se levantó del suelo mientras bostezaba y desperezaba, acercándose a la joven y quitándole, con cuidado de no despertarla, el montón de hojas que tenía encima y haciendo que soltase de la mano que había dejado caer, un pergamino a medio leer.

Una vez que hizo eso, busco entre sus cajones del escritorio una manta que ella misma le había dejado para cuando se quedaba en la oficina hasta muy tarde y que normalmente, se dormía ahí trabajando. Al encontrarla, se acercó a la joven nuevamente y la cubrió con esta. Después de observarla dormir por un par de minutos, el pelinegro tomo los documentos y se volvió a dirigir a su escritorio en donde se sentó y siguió con el trabajando, dejando a la rubia, soñando…

"– _Temari… Temari…_

 _La joven kunoichi oía una extraña voz familiar a la lejanía. ¿De quién era esa voz?, ¿porque sonaba tan familiar?... y principalmente, ¿Dónde diablos estaba?..._

 _\- ¿Quién eres?... ¡Sal de donde estés o yo te hare salir! – Exclamo la rubia. Realmente no podía cumplir su amenaza pues ni siquiera podía ver su mano que trataba por todos los medios de hacerse notar en tan profunda y densa oscuridad, según la joven, su mano no podía estar a más de cinco centímetros de sus ojos y aun así, no la distinguía._

 _\- Temari… Temari…- Escucho nuevamente y una luz tenue pero clara, comenzó a notarse a la distancia. Instintivamente la Nara la siguió con la vista, examinándola y analizándola por si era algún tipo de ataque o atacante, más sin en cambio, la luz no pareció intimidada cuando comenzando a acercarse, Temari invoco su abanico e hizo ademan de atacarle cuanto más cerca estuviera._

 _Un metro, tal vez uno y medio, era la distancia a la que la luz se había detenido antes de llegar a la rubia. Fue hasta entonces que la voz y la imagen de alguien fue reconocible, y dibujándose frente a los ojos de la embajadora de Suna. Esta no pudo sostener más su abanico que, de un momento a otro, fue realmente pesado, haciendo que la chica lo dejara caer al suelo junto con un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos._

 _\- Mamá…- Reconoció al instante la de coletas, justo cuando la oscuridad de pronto desapareció, dejando a la vista un lugar que Temari no recordaba bien, pero que comenzó a tomar forma al ver a dos pequeños niños en medio de todo._

 _La imagen de la mujer frente a Temari hizo un ademan de que no dijera nada al poner un dedo sobre sus labios y pidió observara muy bien, mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa sin mediar palabra o ruido alguno. La joven de ojos verde azulados obedeció a su progenitora y observo a la pequeña rubia mientras regañaba a su hermanito castaño por haber caído y comenzado a llorar…_

 _\- ¡Pero si serás idiota, Kankuro!, ¡levántate y deja de lloriquear, los ninjas no lloran! - Exclamo la niña de unos cuatro años con voz baja para no ser escuchada, tratando de hacer callar a su hermano insultándolo, pero con preocupación muy notable en el temblor de esta. Ella realmente estaba preocupada, su hermano sangraba de la cabeza y de la pierna izquierda pero no podía darse el lujo de preocupar a su tío Yashamaru por un descuido de ella…_

 _\- ¡Yo si lloro!, ¡Yo no soy un ninja y no quiero serlo!, ¡Yo solo quiero a mi mamá! – Grito el niño, llorando a todo pulmón, recibiendo un abrazo de su hermana mientras trataba de calmarlo tarareando una tonada que pareció surgir efecto._

 _\- ¿Ya estas más tranquilo, tonto?, ven, te curare esas heridas, pero debes prometer que no le dirás a papá o al tío y si te descubren, practicabas tus jutsus, ¿queda claro? - El niño asintió poniéndose de pie mientras su hermana lo ayudaba a caminar. Se escabulleron entre la aldea y, llegando a su casa, rápidamente se encerraron en el cuarto del niño._

 _\- Nee-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo y me contestas con la verdad?, prometo que, si la respondes, no diré nada de lo que paso a nadie, ni a Ren…- Pidió el niño una vez que la rubia había terminado de curar sus heridas. Ren, era el nombre del mejor amigo del castaño. Era un niño de un orfanato, pero, cuando el padre de ambos no estaba, lo llevaban a casa con su tío para que le diera una buena comida, por eso fue que la pequeña niña accedió a contestar con la verdad a cualquier cuestión, después de todo, Kankuro era un niño que nunca jugaba o mentía involucrando a sus amigos._

 _\- Esta bien, ¿qué quieres sab…_

 _\- ¿Dónde está mamá? – Interrumpió a su hermana en el momento que escucho su afirmativa. Ella se esperaba cualquier cosa pero…_

 _\- Mira Kankuro yo, no puedo decirte con certeza donde esta…- Comenzó a decir y el niño comenzó a lagrimear._

 _\- ¡Tu dijiste que contestarías cualquier cosa!, ¡Temari, eres una mentirosa!- Grito furioso y trato de ponerse de pie pero, la rubia lo detuvo tomándolo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente mientras decía, con voz dulce pero firme._

 _\- Ella está muerta, ¿bien?... pero no debes estar triste, porque mientras la recuerdes, ella sigue viva y contigo…- Exclamo Temari, y el niño lloro un rato mientras su hermana lo abrazaba._

 _\- Mama no murió, Temari… tú estás mal…- Musito el castaño un poco más tranquilo. Temari lo miro interrogante, ella debía madurar rápido al igual que Kankuro, por eso quería que él entendiera lo de su madre, pero no comprendía lo que su hermanito le decía. Por eso, al notar la mirada extrañada y desaprobatoria de su hermana, el niño continuo-. Tu estas aquí, así que no estas muerta…_

 _A la niña y a la kunoichi que seguía observando en sueños aquel recuerdo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ella había prometido, después de eso, no dejar nunca a sus hermanos. Que ella los apoyaría en todo y, aunque en aquel momento su relación con su hermano Gaara no era buena e incluso, podía morir si tan solo se acercara, ella vivía por y para sus hermanos... Siempre…_

 _Temari noto en ese momento como la imagen de ella abrazando a su hermano se iba desvaneciendo y, de un momento a otro se deslucía como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. La joven se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre y está también comenzó a desvanecerse, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa tan cálida que Temari tardo segundos antes de reaccionar y tratar de impedir que su madre se marchara._

 _\- Shikamaru y tú estarán bien… Estarán bien… - La rubia de coletas se detuvo en seco y no comprendió exactamente a que se refería eso. Un instante después, el rostro de Karura, su madre, perdió toda claridad y desapareció._

 _\- ¡Mamá!, ¡mamá! - Gritaba Temari, ¿por qué había dicho eso?, ¿a qué se refería con que estarían bien? - ¡Mamá!..."_

\- ¡Temari, despierta! - Exclamo Shikamaru preocupado y por fin su esposa abrió los ojos. Estaba cubierta de sudor y sentía los ojos pesados, pero sobre todo sentía un extraño calor en el pecho - Temari, ¿estás bien?, ¿te sientes mal?...

\- Hai… Estoy bien… So-solo fue un sueño…- Contesto ella tratando de sentarse en el sofá en el que se había quedado dormida. Al hacerlo, descubrió la manta con la que el pelinegro la había cubierto rato atrás.

\- Problemático - Soltó el Nara luego de un suspiro y cayo sentado en el suelo al lado del sofá en el que seguía Temari- Oe, ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Cuestiono preocupado y al mismo tiempo algo cansado por lo ansiosa y terca que podía ser Temari, estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, incluso ya había comenzado a doblar la manta.

\- Iré a ver a Sakura, ¿o qué?, ¿acaso no era lo que querías?- Contesto risueña la rubia y dejo al ojinegro confundido. _¿Había oído bien o Temari había dicho que iría a ver a un médico?, y sobre todo, ¿Iría por su cuenta?_

Shikamaru estaba por bromear algo como _"¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi esposa?"_ , pero al ver la mirada decidida de esta, comprendió que lo decía en serio. Ahora la pregunta era _"¿porque o como había decidido eso?"._

La chica noto la mirada examinadora de su esposo y dedujo que estaba analizando su tan repentino cambio de humor y decisión, fue por eso que ella trato de aclararlo- Agradécele a mi sueño…- Esta supuesta explicación solo confundió mas al joven que enarco una ceja.

\- Bien, si ya lo decidiste, creo que puedo terminar rápido y dejar algunas cosas para mañana temprano para acompañarte y…- Estaba diciendo el Nara pero ella lo detuvo.

\- No. Iré yo sola, no me perderé, ¿bien?, tu termina de preparar la misión. Tratare de que Sakura me diga si estoy enferma o no lo más rápido posible- Ordeno firmemente y él solo suspiro ante lo fácil que decidía todo. Aun no comprendía eso de _"Agradécele a mi sueño…"_ pero estaba bien mientras ella fuera a ver a su pelirrosa amiga.

\- Bien. Pero si ella te dice que lo estas, no partirás a esta misión y te quedaras en casa, ¿está claro?- Respondido Shikamaru autoritario y vio como ella fruncía ligeramente el ceño, y esto, para él, era más que evidente. Denotaba que no estaba de acuerdo pero, increíblemente, la escucho aceptar la propuesta.

\- Te aseguro que iré a esa misión. Estoy bien- Aseguro la Nara con orgullo y bastante seguridad y, después de un ligero beso de parte de Shikamaru, salió de la oficina con esa sonrisa arrogante que simplemente, el pelinegro no podía dejar de adorar.

 **-)****(-**

El hospital de Konoha no estaba realmente lejos pero, ella sentía sus pies y cuerpo tan pesados que en el instante en que abandono la Torre del Hokage había decidido caminar parsimoniosamente, justo lo que hacía en ese momento.

Más o menos, había entrado al hospital como a las tres y media o tal vez cuatro de la tarde, por tanto, el sol comenzaba a teñir todo el cielo de unos tintes rojizos y anaranjados, anunciando así que la tarde, y después, la noche, vendrían en cualquier momento.

\- Nara-san, por aquí, Sakura-sama ya la atiende - Dijo una de las tantas enfermeras después de un rato de esperar. Temari había decidido ir con Sakura para que diagnosticara su estado pero, por eso mismo, no iba a dejar que nadie más le dijera que estaba enferma o no. Si el caso era que, en efecto, si lo estaba, podría pedir que no le dijera a su esposo al respecto y que le diera algún tipo de medicina o tratamiento a seguir pero, obviamente, haría lo posible por no faltar a su misión del día continuo.

\- Temari-san, ¡Hola!, siéntate por favor- Invito la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke una vez que la enfermera las había dejado solas. Mientras la joven rubia tomaba asiento y explicaba la razón que la había llevado a ir con ella, Sakura asentía silenciosamente, examinando a la esposa de Shikamaru con gran detenimiento. En el momento que Temari termino de hablar, la pelirrosa le dio una respuesta para saber lo que tenía rápidamente-. Puedo hacerte un examen de sangre. Es uno de los más eficaces y pediré cubran todo lo que coincida con tus síntomas…

\- Si, te lo agradecería - Sakura sonrió y, después de un rato, Temari abandonaba las instalaciones del Hospital de Konoha. Estaba realmente agradecida con la Uchiha por haberse tomado la molestia de recibirla. Estaba segura que la pelirrosa ya contaba con suficiente carga siendo la encargada principal de la Clínica de Salud Mental para niños que ella e Ino habían fundado hace ya un tiempo atrás además de que, mientras esta le sacaba la sangre para los estudios, converso y anuncio que pronto también se convertiría en madre.

Temari se imaginó a sus ahora amigas embarazadas al mismo tiempo pues, con el anuncio de la kunoichi médico, Ino, Hinata y Karui, confirmaban, _todas_ , sus embarazos. A la joven se le ocurrió que, o Konoha parecía estar en una especie de auge fértil o todos los amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para embarazar a sus esposas. Ahora, solo faltaba que Sakura le dijera a ella que también lo estaba para así, reírse y festejar por tales coincidencias.

Ante este pensamiento, Temari sonrió y recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido de su madre esa misma mañana.

Hace ya bastantes años que la embajadora de Suna no soñaba, o siquiera, recordaba a su madre y, por lo que sabía e intuía, sus hermanos tampoco. Era como un extraño momento en el que, ya perdido y desamparado en medio de algún desierto, alguien encontrase casualmente una fuente de agua y, no muy lejos, un Oasis o una Aldea en la que pudiera recuperarse de la fatiga.

A pesar de lo poco usual de esto, se sentía feliz por aun poder recordar la belleza y hermosa voz de la mujer que la había traído al mundo. No se lo había explicado a Shikamaru cuando se despertó pero, el sueño que tuvo la había empujado y convencido, incluso inconscientemente, a revisar su estado de salud y dejar de preocupar a su esposo.

Al darse cuenta de la hora, la chica camino a su casa rápidamente ya qué, mientras hablaba con Sakura del porqué de su visita y su revisión médica, luego sus exámenes sanguíneos y su nueva conversación con la pelirrosa y, finalmente, sus desvaríos sobre _su embarazo,_ la habían hecho perder casi todo la tarde haciendo que, al notarlo, las ocho o nueve de la noche, fueran visibles.

Temari entro a la casa y a una velocidad sorprendente preparo la cena. Casi a las once de la noche, el Nara entro por la puerta anunciándose con su flojo y poco animado _"Estoy en casa"._

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura?, estas enferma, o ¿no?- Cuestiono el Nara sin rodeos comiendo el primer bocado de la deliciosa comida de la rubia. Temari sonrió y entorno los ojos, sabía que él estaba preocupado pero, _¿acaso era mentira o realmente la quería fuera de la misión del día siguiente?_

\- Me dijo que mañana en la mañana, a primera hora, me entrega los resultados de unos exámenes que me hizo pero, conociéndote, ya me tendrás un remplazo a esta hora, ¿o acaso me equivoco, Bebé llorón?- Pregunto con burla, haciendo a Shikamaru suspirar. Su esposa sí que podía llegar a ser bastante maldosa. Bueno, eso ya ni le sorprendía.

\- Hai, pero, aunque no me lo creas, fue bastante problemático encontrarte uno…- Respondió él mientras explicaba que Ino se había aparecido en su oficina al enterarse de voz de Kakashi sobre su partida y había casi rogado y luego, cansada de eso, le ordeno que la pusiera en la misión. Por suerte, Yamato y Shizune, junto a Izumo y Kotetsu habían aparecido para salvaguardar la integridad física del estratega ante el llanto y por momentos, furia de su excompañera de equipo. Mientras charlaban, continuo con su cena junto a Temari que se reía e interrogaba sobre los detalles de la misión que él ya había hablado con el Hatake.

 **-)****(-**

A la mañana siguiente, Temari por fin pudo despertar antes que su amado Nara y preparo y comió un desayuno equilibrado, ni muy pesado para correr y saltar por los árboles, ni muy ligero para que les faltase fuerza o energía, y salió de la casa para dirigirse, lo antes posible, a ver a su amiga pelirrosa.

Al presentarse frene a la enfermera que asistía en la recepción del hospital, Temari pregunto por la ojijade, pero no necesito siquiera que le contestasen pues la pelirrosa apareció con una sonrisa a las espaldas de la dama de coletas.

\- Temari-san, que bien que ya estás aquí, ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes sanguíneos - Dijo Sakura mas radiante y sonriente que el día anterior. _¿Qué le pasaría para que luciera tan feliz?, ¿El Uchiha ya habría regresado de sus estúpidamente largas misiones?_

Ambas kunoichis caminaron por los pasillos hasta que finalmente se adentraron a la oficina de la pelirrosa. Una vez más, Sakura invito a su acompañante a sentarse y, después de los saludos y alguno que otro chisme que la alumna de Tsunade considero adecuado mencionar, la Uchiha se dedicó a explicarle todo lo que había descubierto en los exámenes que le habían hecho a la Nara.

\- Bueno, Sakura, ¿estoy o no enferma?- Cuestiono Temari tratando por todos los medios que su amiga no notase lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba. Bien, había decidido que si lo estaba, le pediría cero escandalo pero, siquiera le había dicho sobre la misión. Era una misión de Rango A o S, no podía andar por ahí divulgando detalles y cosas así a todos.

\- No estas enferma, Temari-san, tú est…- Estaba diciendo la pelirrosa pero, la joven de coletas la interrumpió, dejando así la explicación de qué es lo que tenía para después.

\- ¡Gracias!- Exclamo en alto la Nara mientras se ponía de pie y le agradecía a Sakura-. Debo agradecerte, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para esto, los delirios de Shikamaru a veces a mí también me inquietan.

\- No hay problema, Temari-san, somos amigas y es mi trabajo. Pero yo quería decirte que…- Nuevamente Sakura trataba de explicarse pero, como en la ocasión anterior, Temari la detuvo antes.

\- ¡Oh, por Kami!, ya mira la hora y yo debo ver si el vago ya se levantó o debo hacerlo yo misma- Dijo mientras se despedía rápidamente de la pelirrosa y salía a prisa de ahí para ver a su esposo. Sakura había tratado de llamarle y hacerla esperar un segundo pero, Temari había corrido en cuanto noto que ya casi eran las ocho de la mañana.

La pelirrosa no estaba enterada pero Shikamaru se había citado a esa hora con el Hokage y los miembros de la misión; gracias a que Sakura había negado cualquier enfermedad, la esposa del estratega debía asistir también.

\- ¡Temari-san!, ¡Espera!, ¡Temari!- Trato de llamar la Uchiha pero ya sus esfuerzos eran en vano, la rubia ya no estaba siquiera en su línea de visión.

Una enfermera se acercó a su superior preguntándole si acaso había olvidado algo y si necesitaba de su ayuda. La ojijade sonrió y se negó, aun así, se lo agradeció.

\- Solo no he mencionado que está embarazada…- Dijo para sí con una sonrisa pequeña que denotaba que estaba preocupada pero muy alegre, mientras se recargo en el marco de la puerta de su oficina y giro el rostro hacia dentro del lugar- Bueno, terminare todo esto y la iré a ver…- Asumió mientras regresaba a su escritorio, lleno de toda clase de documentos y otros trámites.

 **-)****(-**

Temari se había dirigido rápidamente primero a su casa, donde pudo observar que Shikamaru apenas estaba saliendo de su hogar. La kunoichi sonrió desde un techo cercano al observar que el hombre lucia tan apuesto y vago como siempre. Luego, descendió de su lugar de observación ya sin la sonrisa y con el ceño ligeramente enarcado mientras se acercaba a regañar a su esposo. Lo amaba, sí, pero también le divertía molestarlo.

\- ¡Vamos vago, ya estamos llegando tarde! - Exclamo ella haciendo que el pelinegro se diese la vuelta para ver lo resplandeciente que se veía. Era obvio que Sakura le había dado una buena respuesta y eso, claro, le alegraba pero, era una misión sumamente peligrosa y por sobre todo, él quería protegerla.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo hermosa que siempre lucia ella y, tratando de seguir su juego –Por qué ya sabía sobre lo divertida que estaba regañándolo- comenzó a seguirle tan calmado y con ambas manos en los bolsillos cuando ella comenzó a caminar a la Torre del Hokage.

\- Hai, hai… ya voy problemática…- Ambos shinobi se encaminaron juntos conversando sobre los resultados de los estudios. Temari solo los había agarrado cuando la chica se los entregaba y los metido en la mochila que antes de marchar con Sakura, había tomado.

Claro que iría a esa misión. Se lo había dejado claro a Shikamaru y además él se había preocupado por nada. Ella no estaba ni estaría enferma, debía haber sido una cosa que le hizo una mala digestión, ¡sí, eso había sido! Nada ni nadie la iba a detener, _o eso creía…_

Mientras la pareja entraba a su destino, la joven pelirrosa se sentía ligeramente preocupada por su amiga y sentía cierta ansiedad que, misteriosamente, la impulsaba a querer llamarle, pero bueno, la dama de coletas era una Ninja excepcional, debía estar trabajando en esos momentos y en su casa puede que no estuviese.

\- También olvide mencionarle que no debe ir a ninguna misión de esfuerzo físico… ¡Sakura, hoy sí que estas en otro mundo!- Se auto-regaño y decidió que pondría todo su esfuerzo para terminar sus labores antes del mediodía y, antes de ir con la Nara, iría a ver a su ex-sensei, tenía que informarle sobre cierto embarazo de cierta jounin y lo que no debía asignarle como misiones para evitar riesgos en este.

Mientras pensaba lo que haría, una chica entro con más papeleo. Era obvio que no podría terminar en un buen rato así que mejor, se puso manos a la obra. Debía proteger a su amiga y, como años antes repetía el tercer Hokage, tenía que proteger a _La Voluntad de Fuego_ que esos niños que pronto nacerían, tendrían.

 **-)****(-**

 _ **¡AHHHH!, ¡Tem!**_

Jaj ya saben ¿no?, todos siempre se preocupan de sus amigos y Temari, que ya es parte de la gran y hermosa familia que es Konoha, no iba a faltar que velasen por su bien, en especial su _flamante :*_ esposo y la linda de Sakura *-*

Jaj, yo sé que me tarde un poquísimo, bueno, tal vez mucho en actualizar pero espero y este capítulo compense las expectativas jaj. Aun así, tratare de actualizar más rápido y, nuevamente les agradezco sus hermosísimos reviews a TODOS X3

A este capítulo lo nombre como _Mamá_ , no solo porque por fin Sakura se entera del embarazo de Temari, sino también por que dejo en claro que nuestras kunoichis también lo serán pronto, pero sobre todo por ese extraño sueño con Karura. Por qué sí, el sueño de Tem tiene una explicación, muajajaja. Nuestra linda Karura tendrá más apariciones y, también, como un pequeño adelanto, dentro de uno o tal vez dos capítulos, más o menos, la aparición de cierto Kazekage pelirrojo y su candente hermano estarán en mi fic jaj

Les traeré el siguiente capítulo con más emoción y amor Nara 3 -que yo se adoran- jaj además de que se enteraran de quienes conformaran el escuadrón para la misión y cosas así. _¡Super bueno, en serio!_ Espero que les guste lo que tengo planeado para este fic y me dejen en sus comentarios que piensan, sus dudas, malos entendidos, tomatazos, aplausos… y bueno, sus todo OK ;D

Así que no se lo pierdan y, como siempre, les invito a pasar y checar mis otras fic's y, si alguien me pregunta, _¡YA TERMINE MIS FINALES Y CLASES!_ Así que más pronto que tarde, estaré actualizando TODOS mis fic

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima... Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! (~^•^)~


	3. El inicio del Todo

¡Hola querid s! (no sé realmente si todas son… eso, _TODAS_ jaj)

Amm, creo que se les hará un poquísimo raro que yo este actualizando esta fic tan aprisa y, sí, en el capítulo anterior dije que no tardaría tanto tiempo en subir la continuación pero _, ¿Un par de semanas?, ¿Qué, realmente cumpliré plazos de hoy en más?_

Jaj, pues no sé si pase pero, no menciono esto por esas cuestiones XDD

Verán, como mencione en el capítulo anterior, ya salí de _VACACIONES_ –¡oh dios!, me encanta decir esa palabra jaj–, el chiste es que, a mi querida amiga llamada _**Inspiración**_ , también parece que decidió irse a relajar en alguna parte alejada ¬.¬ –muy, realmente, muuuyyy alejada– de mi mente…

No desesperen, al parecer, le ha gustado en demasía este fic y ha dejado a cargo a alguien más pero, _¡SOLO PARA ESTA FIC!_

Sinceramente, me siento mal porque yo jure y perjure que no dejaría varadas TT-TT mis demás fic solo porque no tuvieran tantos lectores o cosas así. Yo no suelo ser así pero, sencillamente no puedo sentarme a escribir una fic de la cual no terminan de gustarme como se plantea todo.

Porque sí, tengo escritos ya las continuaciones de mi otra historia – "El Dolor De Amarte", y había otra pero bueno, termine eliminándola porque algo malo paso con ella… no importa ya T-T– pero, como dije, _¿cómo quiero que mis historias gusten si no pueden terminar de gustarme a mí?..._ Eso porque las ideas –digámosle así– centrales y más importantes si las tengo y no me cuesta escribirlas pero, no termina de convencerme como las planteo y me dolió mucho, mucho, escribir en esta el mensaje de _"PAUSADA HASTA NUEVO AVISO"_ _ *****Tira un par de lagrimillas y suspira mientras se hace bolita*****_

Aun así, estoy feliz y entusiasmada por continuar con el único fic que mi cerebro no quiere dejar. Realmente tengo tantas ganas de que llegue la emoción y lo rompe-kokoros, el drama y la adrenalina, pero sobre todo, ya quiero escribir la llegada de mi hermoso Shikadai *-*

Jaj, bueno, después de este monologo inicial –Porqué, sinceramente, esto no creo que sean notas del capítulo jaj– los dejo para que lean la actualización de hoy.

Espero contar con sus hermosísimos y tan inspiradores reviews ;)

Oh, oh, casi lo olvido, en este capítulo trate de describir un poquito la ropa de mis chicos pero, pues no sé qué tal así que, para que entiendan mejor, es la ropa que usaban en The last; Shika su chaleco táctico y traje negro por debajo y Tem su atuendo de las dos coletas y el labial –Obvio aquí Temari tiene cuatro coletas, su cabello ya creció después de todo–. Ahora sip…

¡Nos estamos leyendo en las notitas finales!…

***Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei***

 **Capítulo 3**

" **El inicio del todo"**

\- Vago, ¡date prisa!- Ordeno la rubia de coletas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, dándose la vuelta para mirar como su tan amado y perezoso esposo caminaba más lento que de costumbre.

Hacia solo un rato que había aparecido en su hogar después de recoger los resultados de los análisis que Sakura le había hecho y, como todo el caballero que era él, al comenzar a caminar y divisar que ella portaba su mochila al hombro, le había quitado esta para colgársela en conjunto a la suya pero, _¿caminaba más lento por el peso extra o qué?_

Temari cavilaba esto en silencio mientras miraba al Nara de arriba abajo; él, al alcanzarle y rebasarla –porque ella se había detenido al girarse para verlo– ni siquiera había notado que le hablaba. Había algo extraño en él esa mañana. Su mente, estaba distraída y su pecho, sentía una ligera, pero, molesta punzada. Shikamaru no era de esos que con un simple presagio o presentimiento, tiraban por la borda todo para hacer caso a este.

Sí, a veces esto era eficaces, hacer caso a tus instintos pero, en ese momento, el moreno culpo de sus presentimientos a que esta era la primera misión Rango S a la que asistía con su ahora esposa. Y aunque como un equipo de compañeros, e incluso de novios y futuros, ya había compartido misiones de esta categoría con ella, el ojinegro no podía sacarse de la cabeza que todo este problema era porque ahora ella ya llevaba el _Nara_ incluido en su nombre.

\- Tsk, mendokusai- Soltó él al aire sin poder contener su ahora notorio mal humor.

\- ¿Se puede saber que sucede hoy contigo?, ¿por qué no contestas?-Cuestiono ella y por fin Shikamaru capto la voz de esta, que al parecer, ya llevaba rato intentándolo.

\- Nada, nada- Shikamaru miro a lo lejos la cúpula de la Torre del Hokage y luego su pequeño reloj de muñeca, acelerando el paso un poco al igual que ella que, después de recibir aquella respuesta giro el rostro. Sí ella era necia y gruñona, en ocasiones el Nara redoblaba aquello si no quería hablar, y esa era una de esas veces.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que entraron en la residencia del potentado peliblanco. Los Nara saludaban a todos los que les hacían reverencias o daba sus buenos días, mas no se miraban o detenían para nada. Sus sonrisas y buenos deseos tal vez no iban con un aura negativa para los que los rodeaban, pero la pareja estaba en una disputa casi inexistente y eso no desaparecería hasta que se confrontaran el uno al otro. Él no hablaría y ella no indagaría por orgullo. Eso era todo.

Al estar frente a la puerta del despacho del Hokage, el pelinegro toco dos veces con su nudillo la madera para recibir la afirmativa del paso. Aún era temprano, al comenzar a caminar más aprisa al sentirse acorralado por ella, Shikamaru sin querer había hecho que se presentaran con Kakashi casi diez minutos antes de las ocho, es decir, antes de la hora pactada con el resto del escuadrón.

\- Al parecer todos llegaran al ras de lo establecido- Siseo molesta Temari cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho al terminar las cortesías de parte de todos en la habitación.

Shikamaru la miro de reojo poniendo las mochilas de ambos en el suelo, luego, trato de evitar hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Parece que no necesitaremos al remplazo, todo parece estar bien con tu salud, Temari- Exclamo Kakashi y tras una fugaz mirada a Shizune que estaba a su lado de pie, la pelinegra se retiró con una sonrisa hacia la pareja para llamar al remplazo e informar que ya no era requerida su ayuda.

\- "¡Es verdad!, ¿Quién habría sido mi remplazo?"- Cavilo curiosa la rubia de coletas viendo cerrarse la puerta tras Shizune. Shikamaru le había contado sobre que Ino había escuchado a Kakashi hablando de la misión pero jamás había dicho el nombre de _él_ o _la_ embajadora que lo acompañaría en caso de que Sakura diera _sí_ en alguna enfermedad y se negara a apoyarla en no decir nada.

Shikamaru, por el contrario, ya no pensaba casi en la misión, solo pensaba en lo que pasaría con él de perder a la rubia embajadora, su amada y nada delicada conyugue.

\- Adelante- Lograron escuchar la voz del Rokudaime que saco a ambos de sus pensamientos. Al parecer, alguien había tocado la puerta mientras ellos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

Al abrirse la puerta, una kunoichi y un shinobi, junto a su can, bien conocidos para todos en la habitación entraron junto con Shizune.

\- Ohayo gozaimasu- Exclamaron TenTen y Kiba después de inclinar la cabeza ante el líder de la aldea de La Hoja. Shizune y Kakashi saludaron también- Temari-san, Shikamaru- Nombro la joven de chonguitos saludándolos con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿Qué hay hombre?- Soltó Kiba colgándose del cuello del Nara y luego, virando el cuerpo con todo y el Nara para quedar frente a la esposa de este, saludo más apropiadamente a la dama de coletas, pues sabía muy bien que ella podría molerlo a golpes en caso de meter la pata– Temari-san, muy buena mañana- Saludo tan cortes que incluso Akamaru, su perro y compañero de misiones, aulló ligeramente, casi como si susurrara.

\- Ohayo, TenTen, Kiba- Dijo Temari. El Inuzuka carraspeo un poco al ver que olvidaba a alguien-, y Akamaru- Concluyo sonriente viendo que el perro volvía a menear la cola alegre.

\- Bien, ya estamos todos, ¿de qué va la misión?- Exclamo Kiba sentándose en unas de las sillas frente al escritorio de Kakashi. La castaña y la rubia lo miraron algo irritadas y estaban por decir algo pero el Nara acallo a todos al contradecir aquello.

\- En realidad, no estamos todos- Dijo mientras sus amigos y esposa le miraban cuestionándole en silencio. Momentos después, un golpeteo rítmico se oyó en la puerta al despacho.

\- Adelante- Permitió el Hokage y, en menos de un segundo, la puerta fue abierta en su totalidad mientras una pelirroja de ojos amarillo claro y de una estatura bastante baja se adentraba al lugar.

La pequeña integrante lucia sumamente infantil, sus ojos eran grandes y, como ya dicho, amarillos y muy hermosos. Vestía una falda corta hasta los muslos color azul, y la parte de arriba, era una camiseta de mangas tres cuartos color negra, con un chaleco del mismo color que la falda. Llevaba atado sus cabellos anaranjados en una coleta baja de lado con un listón negro que se amarraba en un largo moño. Sobre su cintura, atada como si fuera un cinturón, se veía su banda ninja, con esta, los shinobi notaron que no era solo una niña, calificaron como un genin, por mucho.

La nueva integrante de la habitación dio un salto de alegría al divisar a los jóvenes ninjas en el despacho y, tras una escandalosa reverencia para el peliplata y su pelinegra asistente, giro el cuerpo, nuevamente, de un salto.

\- ¡Ohayo!, ¡por Kami-sama!- Exclamo mirando al canino del joven shinobi- ¡Akamaru-chan es más bonito de cerca!- Chillo eufórica lanzándose sobre el perro para acariciarlo.

Kiba, TenTen y Temari pensaron, en un principio, que talvez esa genin había llegado mucho antes a su cita con el Hokage y, por obvias razones, estaba en una reunión que no le tocaba.

\- Niña, a Akamaru le molesta que lo hagas tan brusco- Señalo Kiba viendo como el pobre animal era casi sometido contra el suelo por las fuertes caricias que la joven le propinaba. La pelirroja se levantó de un nuevo salto, dejando escapar al perro ninja y, lanzando una fugaz mirada a Shikamaru, sonrió a Kiba de una forma bastante melosa.

\- Kiba-san, usted es realmente sensacional, además de guapo- Alabo la joven y, tras ver que el shinobi se elevaba en los aires ante tal alago, hizo lo mismo con la joven de las armas- TenTen-san, sus armas son realmente grandiosa, al igual que su innegable habilidad en batalla con estas. Usted es sin duda una Kunoichi de alta categoría.

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamo la experta en bukijutsu algo sonrojada por las palabras tan encantadoras de aquella niña-, y-yo... Pu-pues gracias... Y tú... Tú...

\- Ella será la última integrante de su equipo para esta misión...

\- ¡¿Que?!- Gritaron los castaños y la rubia deteniendo las palabras que Kakashi estaba dando.

\- Ustedes son realmente problemáticos- Murmuró el Nara masajeándose el puente de la nariz para luego, soltar un suspiro y presentar a la chica él mismo-. Ella es Yamanaka Nozomi, es una chunin de elite que nos acompañara al País de la Primavera como vía para la comunicación entre nosotros y la Aldea o Unión, además, esta misión es rango A, o superior, no nos hará mal tener una ninja médico por si las cosas se complican.

\- ¿Una chu-chunin de elite?- Tartamudeo Kiba sorprendido. ¿Cuantos años tendría aquella niñ…, joven?

\- "Esto debe ser una muy mala broma"- Pensó la rubia posando su feroz mirada en la joven chunin que, sin inmutarse por aquella molestia que Temari emanaba, le sostuvo la mirada decidida.

\- Temari-san- Exclamo la kunoichi menor mientras observaba fijo y con una sonrisa a la de coletas-, usted es sensacional, sin duda alguna Ino-nee tiene razón sobre sus incontables dotes como kunoichi, yo le...

\- ¿"Ino-nee"?- Inquirió en voz alta TenTen, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

\- Ino es ahora la líder del clan Yamanaka, ella era mi primera opción para esta misión pero está embarazada- Explico Shikamaru con calma para luego dejar a Nozomi decir el resto.

\- Ino-nee y Sai-niisan fueron quienes me recomendaron para esta misión y, si la cumplo bien, de acuerdo a lo establecido con Kakashi-sama y Shikamaru-san, ¡Tal vez me asciendan a jounin!- Grito eufórica la de ojos amarillos y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si una y otra vez mientras seguía con la felicidad a flor de piel.

\- ¡Pero niña, ¿qué edad tienes?!- Cuestionó algo sobresaltado el Inuzuka. No podía creer que una niña tuviera más posibilidades de ser ya una jounin mientras él seguía como un chunin más.

\- Kiba-san, no me diga niña- Bufo Nozomi y luego cambio su puchero a una casi dieciséis- Contesto orgullosa, inflando el pecho y colocando sus manos en la cintura a forma de tetera.

\- Sigues siendo una mocosa- Sentencio Temari acallando a todos con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus ojos miraban a la Yamanaka con molestia, después, miraron de igual forma a su esposo.

Shikamaru sabía que tal vez había tenido que consultar a la rubia antes de elegir a la pequeña chunin como integrante de una misión en la que ambos darían las ordenes pero, bueno, ella había estado algo _indispuesta._

Kakashi comenzó a sentir la tensión en la oficina y, como el Hokage, no podía permitir esto en su presencia –aunque, realmente, era que le daba flojera pensar en cómo controlar la situación–, así pues, se levantó de su cómodo asiento atrayendo la atención de los presentes. El peliblanco miro a sus subordinados y estos lo miraron a él, una vez que todo se calmó, les dio la espalda mirando por la ventana a la aldea.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que expliques los detalles, Shikamaru- Dijo el Rokudaime mirando fugazmente a su asistente. Shizune entendió y acato aquel gesto al instante, entregando un pergamino a los shinobi presentes, exceptuando al pelinegro.

\- Hai- Respondió el Nara y giro para ver a sus compañeros al tiempo que estos extendían el pergamino para ver su interior. Al hacerlo, observaron que dentro estaban detalles de la Unión, entre otras cosas-. Primero que nada, explicaré la ubicación por habilidades de cada uno. Como ya dije, Nozomi nos apoyara como intercomunicadora y ninja médico, en caso de necesitarla, y en caso de un enfrentamiento, ella se posicionara detrás de Temari y TenTen ya que ambas pueden luchar a corta, media y larga distancia, solo que en este caso, se encargaran de mantenerse a distancia ya que este es su principal fuerte.

»Kiba, claramente será el sensor y me apoyara a mí en los flancos corto y medio, ya que es un ninja que pelea con taijutsu para casi cualquier técnica y yo, solo puedo usar jutsus de corta y media distancia, así que mi posición es obvia. Lo primordial de esta misión no es la lucha, debemos priorizar las relaciones diplomáticas, es por esto que no uno, sino dos embajadores, iremos al País de la Primavera...

... Después de largo rato en donde que Shikamaru expuso los detalles y medidas a tomar de la misión, el escuadrón de cinco shinobi se separó para ir por lo necesario para partir enseguida.

\- Nos veremos en la entrada principal en media hora.

Había dicho Temari, y dada la orden, los Nara quedaron solos al irse los otros tres ninja.

La rubia había ido a recoger los análisis con Sakura esa misma mañana pero, aunque sentía aquella necesidad de ponerse su ropa para misión ya que no presentía; _no,_ estaba segura de no estar enferma, por alguna razón al darse cuenta, ya se había vestido con el kimono morado que usaba a diario.

La pareja se dirigió una vez más al despacho del Nara y allí entraron para que el joven embajador de Konoha, tomase unos documentos y otras cosas que le hacían falta para la misión.

\- Iré a cambiarme- Anuncio ella tomando su mochila de encima del escritorio mientras que él rebuscaba entre los cajones y sobre este.

La Nara estaba por tomar la mochila e irse pero la mano de su esposo sobre su muñeca la detuvo.

\- Yo...- Murmuró por lo bajo él, aun con la mano en la muñeca de la dama de ojos verde azulados, pero sin mirarla realmente a ella. Observaba un punto a la habitación como si fuese aquello algo maravilloso. Después de un enorme suspiro, el ojimarrón habló- Debí consultarte sobre Nozomi. Pareces no congeniar bien con ella...

Al escuchar eso, la chica quiso carcajearse ante lo torpe y tierno que le parecía el chico en ese instante.

Era solo una misión, _¡No iba a casarse con la mocosa!,_ así que solo tendría que soportar su presencia por lo que durara su viaje y estadía en el País de la Primavera, además del viaje de vuelta a Konoha.

La joven de coletas sonrió de lado, moviendo la otra mano para recargarse en el escritorio y poder darse impulso. Una vez hecho esto, le dio un corto beso en los labios al Nara, dejándolo algo confundido.

\- ¡Sigues siendo un bebé llorón, Shika!- Exclamó divertida y muy sonriente, soltándose del agarre de él y saliendo con dirección a los sanitarios con su mochila al hombro.

El pelinegro tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar y, al notarlo, su esposa ya se había marchado. Una pequeña curvatura se dibujó en sus labios mientras su típico "Mendokusai" se escuchaba en la oficina. Después, comenzó a buscar nuevamente lo que antes había tratado de encontrar.

 **-)****(-**

Temari se cambió aprisa. Aun recordaba el bochornoso momento en uno de los cubículos de los sanitarios de mujeres el día anterior y, francamente, no le apetecía ponerse de mal humor encontrándose con alguien y pasar un largo rato explicando qué es lo que había sucedido a las chismosas que rondaban por los pasillos.

Al salir, pudo visualizar a Shikamaru al final de uno de estos. Al parecer, ya había encontrado lo que sea que había estado buscando en su oficina y estaba caminando a su encuentro.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- Cuestiono una vez que estuvo a su lado.

\- Hai- Contesto ella descolgando momentáneamente su mochila para colocar dentro una banda ninja que los embajadores usaban normalmente en las reuniones diplomáticas.

Estas bandas tenían una placa con un símbolo diferente al de las aldeas shinobi, estas eran parecidas a las bandas que se habían usado en la última Guerra. Aquellas que decían _"Shinobi"._ Estas habían sido testigos de –primeramente– la Alianza entre las cinco grandes aldeas y el País del Hierro, por tanto, tras discutirlo un poco, se acordó conservar estas como el distintivo oficial de la Unión cuando comenzó a crecer.

Shikamaru ya vestía su ropa de misión normal y no la camiseta color crema con el símbolo del clan que usaba desde su nombramiento oficial como Líder de este; este era un chaleco táctico encima de un atuendo totalmente negro, a la espalda portaba su mochila y, amarrada a su cadera, su porta shuriken. Justo arriba de este, un _tantō_ se encontraba visible.

Temari, algo más diferente, estaba usando su viejo atuendo de misiones –el que usaba antes de casarse–; este consistía en una camisa color lavanda que iba debajo de un protector color gris, sujeto por la cintura de una cinta larga color roja que fungía de obi. La parte inferior del conjunto consistía en una minifalda negra y, sobre esta, otra un poco más larga de un tono más oscuro e intenso que la blusa, que además, tenía una abertura en el centro, dejando ver la falda negra. Usaba su abanico a su espalda, sujeto por un broche grande especial colocado en la parte trasera del protector.

Ambos shinobi usaban las sandalias ninja negras, solo que las de ella portaban un pequeño tacón y lucían un poco más largas.

Al recibir la afirmativa de su esposa, el Nara comenzó a caminar seguido por la chica que, tal vez por costumbre con el atuendo o simple placer, estaba usando un poco de labial, que por supuesto él noto y no evito la sonrisa que se le formo en el rostro. Así pues, la pareja de casados se apresuró a la entrada de la aldea envueltos en una conversación de ligeros coqueteos y uno que otro roce de manos.

 _\- "Tal vez la conversación y el beso surgió efecto"-_ Pensaron ambos sonrientes y aliviados, sin notar que el otro también pensaba que ya toda su disputa se había resuelto.

 **-)****(-**

Nozomi fue la última en llegar al sitio establecido y, aunque Temari no dejaba de mirarle de reojo con desdén y desconfianza, la pequeña mata anaranjada no se intimido ni titubeo un centímetro ante la imponente jounin a su lado.

\- Bien, estamos por fin todos- Exclamo el Nara levantándose de una banca cercana a la entrada y se dirigió a los guardias que custodiaban esta. Una vez frente a Izumo y Kotetsu, el moreno firmo la hoja de salida y dio solo unos cuantos pasos fuera de las inmensas puertas de Konoha.

Detrás de él, Temari, TenTen, Nozomi y finalmente Kiba, hicieron lo mismo, solo que ninguno más que la de coletas se posiciono al lado derecho de Shikamaru que bostezaba mientras miraba al cielo en busca de sus grandes compañeras; las nubes.

\- ¡Shi-ka-ma-ru-san!- Canturreo Nozomi llamando la atención no solo del Nara, sino de todo el equipo, y una vez que nombro al resto de igual forma, habló- ¡Demos todo nuestro esfuerzo para cumplir con esta misión!- Declaró con el puño en alto. Aquello recordó a todos a cierto rubio escandaloso, lo que, casi sin notarlo, les hizo sonreír y calmar la tensión.

Shikamaru le regalo una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras giraba el rostro para ver nuevamente el camino por donde, en unos momentos irían. Después de un sonoro bostezo de parte del líder de escuadrón, Shikamaru dio la orden para comenzar a correr. Nozomi, con aquel grito de grandeza, aliviano el peso de un discurso no preparado por el jounin pues, como había dicho rato atrás, en esta misión era prioridad la diplomacia pero, también podrían estar dirigiéndose directo a una trampa mortal.

El País de la Primavera era una fortaleza tal como Amegakure, la aldea de Lluvia, en el pasado.

La Primavera, según información de distintos pueblos y shinobi, además del reciente informe de Mifune, era colocado como un País con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día.

No había delincuente que se escapara y no fuera apresado, no había cosa que se perdiese sin ser encontrada, no había shinobi o samurái que no entrase en él y no se vigilara e investigara. Sí, el País de la Primavera era poco factible atacar desde dentro, e investigar, ni se diga pero, de una u otra forma, esta misión se cumpliría.

 **-)****(-**

El escuadrón de los ninja de Konoha se apresuraban por sobre las copas de los árboles. Su salida de Konoha estaba más o menos comprendida entre las once treinta y las doce del día y, en ese instante, llevaban casi nueve horas sin detenerse por más de dos minutos, y esto solo para acallar las quejas del Inuzuka.

\- Bien, ya está todo en orden- Dijo el castaño sonriente, volviendo de su visita en un sanitario improvisado: un pequeño matorral de flores que habían comenzado a marchitar por la llegada del otoño y ahora, por el líquido de la vejiga del castaño.

Una vez más, los ninja reemprendieron su viaje pero, aproximadamente una hora después, el Nara dio una nueva orden.

Llevaban corriendo a un ritmo bastante riguroso y cansado, pero nadie había dado queja –exceptuando a Kiba, pero solo había sido para ir al baño– pero, tras varias miradas fugaces a su equipo, Shikamaru sintió que el ritmo marcado por su esposa en aquel itinerario que había elaborado era absurdo, incluso ella se veía exhausta, más bien, se veía más cansada y fatigada que el resto, incluso que él, y él no tenía muy buena condición física que digamos.

\- Alto, descansaremos y acamparemos en aquel claro- Ordeno el pelinegro descendiendo de la copa del árbol en el que se encontraba. Temari lo miro y hablo molesta cuando todos estuvieron en el suelo del bosque.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa?, el itinerario aun no marcaba un descanso- Espeto bastante furiosa la de ojos verde azulados, acercando su dedo índice acusadoramente al pecho de su esposo-. ¿Mínimo lo leíste?, si lo hiciste, ¿acaso lo olvidaste o qué?- Kiba, TenTen y Nozomi percibieron la mirada que el shinobi de ojos marrones les daba y, acatando la indirecta, dieron todos una excusa para alejarse y dejar a la pareja a solas.

\- No lo olvide, tengo muy presente tu trabajo- Respondió el jounin con el ceño fruncido, alejando la mano de su esposa de su pecho.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué estamos en este claro cuando deberíamos estar llegando al puerto?- Cuestionó cada vez más molesta por las respuestas tan cortas y sin explicación que el Nara parecía querer darle.

\- Porque necesitamos un descanso- Replicó calmado, dándole la espalda a la chica que, obviamente, enfureció por tal muestra de despreocupación.

Temari empalideció de la ira que estaba sintiendo y quiso propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara al hombre y... ¡Un momento!, _¿quién empalidece de esto?_

Unos segundos después, el cuerpo de la dama de coletas se estaba desplomando contra el suelo y, si no fuese por Shikamaru, que noto el temblor en las piernas de esta, ella hubiera golpeado de lleno contra la tierra del suelo boscoso.

\- ¡Temari, Temari!- Exclamo el pelinegro alterado con su esposa en brazos, llamando la atención y preocupación de sus compañeros que no yacían muy lejos comenzando a armas las tiendas o encendiendo una pequeña fogata.

\- ¡Shikamaru, ¿qué sucedió?!- Pregunto preocupada TenTen llegando junto a sus compañeros a donde se encontraba pareja.

\- N-no... No lo sé, ella solo... Solo se desmayó- Contesto el Nara para luego, chasquear la lengua. _¿Acaso había sido tan ingenuo para creer incondicionalmente en Temari que no había siquiera visto los análisis que Sakura había dado?_

Shikamaru cargo a la rubia en brazos y la llevo a la tienda de campaña que la pequeña chunin había traído y preparado en caso de necesitar atención médica.

Una vez dentro, Nozomi se acercó a examinar a la embajadora de Suna.

\- Shikamaru-san, es mejor que espere afuera- Pidió seria la pelirroja, olvidando por completo la alegría con la que hasta ese momento se había mantenido. El Nara estaba por replicar un porqué pero la mano de Kiba en su hombro y el cuerpo de Akamaru a sus pies para hacer que obedeciera lo convencieron de no hacerlo.

Con algo de molestia y bastante preocupación, el pelinegro salió de la pequeña campaña. La Yamanaka comenzó a examinar a Temari mientras el resto seguía con las preparaciones del campamento y se decidía quién tomaría los turnos de vigilancia.

 **-)****(-**

 _Unas horas antes en Konoha..._

\- ¡Uff!, por fin termine- Exclamó la pelirrosa en su oficina, viendo que el reloj en la pared de esta marcaba las ocho y treinta de la noche.

Había prometido ir a ver a Kakashi y Temari en cuanto se desocupara de todo el papeleo que, extrañamente, se había estado juntando a lo largo del día sobre su escritorio pero, estaba verdaderamente agotada.

No había tenido tiempo ni de comer –como había planeado– con Ino de tanto trabajo, y por eso había pedido que le entregaran el mensaje en cuanto se presentara en recepción; era su día libre después de todo, no la quería ahí para que tratara de ayudarle. Quería que ella descansara.

\- Sakura-sama, eso es todo por hoy, me encargare de limpiar así que puede irse, yo me las apañaré sola- Dijo una joven enfermera sonriente al oír a la kunoichi decir aquello. Toda la mañana había notado que la pelirrosa se la pasaba mirando el reloj, tal vez tenía algo importante que hacer.

Sakura quería irse pero, no podía dejarla limpiar todos los papeles inservibles, además de los enormes libros y pergaminos que había regados por toda la oficina a ella sola y, como la rubia ojiazul, ese día por alguna razón, varios integrantes del personal médico habían tomado su día libre, por tanto, no podía pedir que alguien más la apoyara.

\- Es demasiado para ti, permíteme ayudar, aún tengo tiempo- Replico la Uchiha, regresando su bolsa –que había tomado para irse– de vuelta sobre el escritorio.

Si se apresuraba, podía ir a buscar a Temari a la embajada de Suna en la Aldea primero, ya que estaba más cerca, y si no estaba ahí, iría a su casa para dejar al Hokage al final, después de todo, él no se movería de ahí y no era el embarazado, podía esperar.

 _Unos minutos después..._

\- ¡Shannaro!- Grito la joven ojijade alarmando a la otra chica.

\- ¡Sakura-sama, ¿qué pasa, está bien?!- Grito la enfermera acercándose a Sakura rápidamente.

\- Nada, nada, solo me he cortado con el papel- Contestó con el dedo índice en su boca y una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a carcajear momentos después.

 **-)****(-**

\- ¿Qu-qué... Qué paso?- Cuestionó confundida Temari, despertando de su sueño. No había pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente pero, ella no lo sabía.

La joven Yamanaka no contesto, aun la examinaba y movía sus manos iluminadas de un chakra verde sobre su vientre, pero su ceño fruncido no dio un buen presentimiento a Temari.

\- ¡Oe, contesta!- Exigió ella, tratando de sentarse en su lugar pero Nozomi le coloco una mano en frente para evitar que se levantara.

La chica de ojos amarillos le hizo un ademán de no decir nada, colocando un dedo sobre los labios. Después, la ayudo a recostarse de nuevo.

\- Usted se desmayó, Temari-san- Explico en un susurro la chunin mientras le sonreía nuevamente, colocando sus manos de sobre el vientre de la jounin a su regazo-... No debió venir a esta misión en su condición- Amonesto la kunoichi médico, con aquella sonrisa que traía todo el tiempo, lo que confundió a Temari y no supo si era un regaño o un comentario normal.

\- Mocosa, esta misión es importante, mi deber como embajadora es estar en ella y cumplirla pero, ¿a qué te refieres con _"Mi condición"_?- Pidió saber la mayor, curiosa por enterarse a que se refería con aquello.

Rato atrás se había dado cuenta lo despistada que esa mañana había sido. Sakura le había dicho que no estaba enferma pero, entonces, ¿qué era lo que le ocurría? Tal vez la chiquilla frente a ella le despejara la duda.

\- "¡¿En verdad no lo sabe?!"- Cavilo sorprendida Nozomi mirando cada facción de la embajadora para saber si acaso quería burlarse de ella y mentía.

Al percatarse que no parecía estar bromeando y ante aquel mensaje en sus palabras de _"Es mi deber y no me importa lo que pienses_ " que resonaron una y otra vez en su mente después de que Temari hablo, se decidió por hacer lo que creía correcto.

Así pues, se levantó de donde estaba e hizo a la jounin callar un segundo y esperar, mientras salía de la campaña. En cuanto el pelinegro la vio fuera de esta, él, junto a TenTen, Kiba y Akamaru, se acercaron para saber cómo estaba la esposa del Nara.

\- Nozomi, ¿cómo esta Temari?, ¿qué le paso?, ¿porque se desmayó?, ¿estará bien?, si es muy grave, ¿debemos volver a la aldea?, si es así, podemos partir ahora mismo y...- Shikamaru no paraba de hacer preguntas, quería respuestas a sus interrogantes pero al no dejar hablar a la pequeña chunin, esta lo calló de un grito desesperado, deteniendo su voz con este.

\- ¡Ah, Shikamaru-san!, ¡cállese un segundo!- La Yamanaka suspiro y calmo, después, retomo la palabra-. Temari-san se encuentra bien, solo está cansada porque ha trabajado demasiado estos días. Parece solo fatiga y algo de deshidratación y desnutrición, nada grave, solo debe mantenerse con una buena alimentación y descansar... Solo eso- Explico la pelirroja con una diminuta sonrisa mientras, casi imperceptiblemente, se mordía el labio inferior.

 _¡Le estaba mintiendo a su superior!_ , no a un shinobi de cuarta, ¡No!, a Nara Shikamaru, ¡Prácticamente la mano derecha del Hokage actual! y, si seguía todo como hasta ahora, ¡Del siguiente también!, además, era el estratega en jefe de la aldea en donde vivía. Puede que aquello tuviera consecuencias pero, ella se encargaría de velar, vigilar y proteger a la jounin, aun sin su consentimiento, y a su bebé también, ya que, al parecer era la única en saberlo.

Shikamaru noto el gesto de su subordinada pero, siendo lo más sincero que podía con él mismo, no le importo mucho. Él quería ver a Temari, y él la vería. Así pues, le pregunto a la chica mientras con la mirada le suplicaba silenciosamente al destino porque diera una afirmativa y esta, al ver su estado de preocupación no exteriorizado asintió, haciéndose a un lado y cediendo el paso para que entrara a la campaña.

Una vez dentro, su corazón se estrujó y contrajo en sí al encontrarse con los hermosos ojos verde azulados que lo veían algo molestos y confundidos, pero sin una pizca de derrota.

\- Tú... ¿vas a enviarme de vuelta a Konoha?...- Cuestionó Temari sentándose sobre las mantas en donde rato atrás Nozomi la estaba revisando.

Había escuchado, no visto, desde adentro de la tienda, su diagnóstico de labios de la chunin y aun así pudo imaginar el rostro de su esposo al escuchar que si estaba, por así decirlo, enferma. Lo más seguro era que, como mínimo, la enviara devuelta a la aldea con el estúpido pretexto de _"Todo es por tu bien"._

\- Tsk, realmente eso sería problemático- Respondió él, sentándose a su lado mientras le miraba. La rubia abrió ambos ojos de par en par al oír aquello e iba a preguntar algo, sin embargo, Shikamaru contesto su duda antes de ser formulada-. Sí, debería hacerlo porque me engañaste, dijiste que no tenías nada y eso no es verdad pero, te necesito, no solo por la misión...- Exclamo regalándole a su esposa una sonrisa bastante poco inusual aun siendo para ella.

La rubia sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar al hombre, que por su puesto correspondió a este. Realmente sus emociones estaban tan revueltas que ya no sabía si lo que el pelinegro le dijo le causaba alegría, amor o ganas de llorar. Aun así, el beso que le dio en cuanto se separaron, sí estaba lleno de amor.

 **-)****(-**

\- Sakura-sama, muchas gracias por la ayuda, ¡Nos vemos en la mañana!- Exclamo la enfermera alejándose corriendo mientras sacudía la mano a forma de despedida.

\- ¡Hai, descansa!- Contesto Sakura imitando a la otra joven mientras bajaba los escalones de las puertas del Hospital.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la embajada pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar a Temari ahí, eran casi las once de la noche.

Aun así, cuando llego y le dijeron que ella no se encontraba, no se molestó y mejor se decidió por ir a verla hasta la mañana siguiente. Mientras tanto, llegaría a dormir a su casa hasta el mediodía del día continuo. En cuanto se levantara de su letargo, prometía ir a ver a Temari y a Kakashi, lo prometía en serio...

 **-)****(-**

* Yamanaka Nozomi: Primero que nada, Nozomi, significa esperanza, pronto verán porqué elegí el nombre ;D. Segundo, obvio mi querida pelirroja es un personaje OC pero, personalmente, la adoro. Es tan tierna y pura y, y, y, ¡linda! Y... ¡Tierna y pura! Jaj

Esta es su primer aparición en el fic pero claro que, como integrante del escuadrón de mis amados Nara, su papel en esta historia no se acaba en sus funciones, si entienden lo que digo ¡eeehh!, ella tendrá un importante participación en todo ;D

No soy muy buena describiendo así que, como dije al principio, para que entiendan mejor, imagínense las alturas y atuendos que todos tienen en The Last, agréguenle ¿qué?, ¿unos tres o cuatro años y unos cuatro o cinco centímetros? Y ¡ta-da!

Para más o menos la altura de Nozomi, ella le llega al hombro a Temari, ¡Así de kawaii! X3

Muajaj Amm... Pues aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero sea de su agrado ;D puse ese nombro tan _profundo_ jaj porque no solo inicia el iaje al País de la Primavera, sino que también inicia la misión secreta que Nozomi se encarga a sí misma, ajá, esa en la que promete cuidar a Tem y a Shikadai, aunque aún no sepa si será un _él_ o una _ella_ a quien protege jaj X/D

Espero que hayan notado el aura tan dulce y extremadamente alegre que trate de describir y poner en nuestra querida Nozomi *-* Recuerden que todo tiene un por y para qué, es por eso que no solo Nozomi será una gran ayuda para nuestra amada parejita, sino que sus amigos, mi hermoso Inuzuka y Akamaru lindo y la tan talentosa TenTen darán todo su apoyo ;3

Les agradezco mucho el apoyo con este fic ;* los adoro por eso –obvio no solo por eso pero bueno, entienden lo que digo ¿no? Jaj–. Agradezco mucho, mucho a aquellas y/o aquellos que me dejaron –y también a los que la pusieron en favoritos y eso XD– sus muy bellos review en los capítulos anteriores. Realmente no voy a mentir, no agradezco y contesto review por review por simple pereza :'P Jaj, lo sé, soy una floja pero bueno, tal vez se me quite en algún momento y lo haga...

Amm, realmente no tengo mucho que decir aquí abajo ya que todo lo que quería expresar ya lo desahogue en las notitas del principio Jaj, sip, sip, en ese gran monologo del principio.

Solo me queda pedirles sus bonitos review para, ya saben, inspirarme un poquito más Jaj...

– _**¡YO SOLO QUIERO SUS REVIEW!, ¡POR KAMI, DENME MIS REWIEW! TT-TT–**_

Coff-coff, lo siento, lo siento, me exalto un poquísimo en ocasiones XP pero ya saben qué hacer, por favor Jaj, realmente me gustan sus review ;D

Para los personitos que me preguntaron por PM sobre mi Kazekage sexi y el muy bello marionetista, es casi un hecho que saldrán en el siguiente cap., al igual que cierto shinobi pelinegro que sé que a muchas les gusta, es guapo y bastante amado por su esposa 7•7, no digo quien porque quiero dejar la tensión y curiosidad, ¡Muajijiji!, aunque tal vez lo adivinen y ya... Pero bueno, déjenme divertirme jaj

 _El siguiente capítulo es casi obvio que lo tendrán hasta el próximo año así que..._ _ **¡Les deseo feliz Navidad y muy buen inicio de año! Disfruten sus momentos con amigos, familia y seres queridos no solo ahora, sino durante todo el año. La familia siempre, ¡siempre! es importante...**_

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima... Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! ~(^•^~)

 _ **¡Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!... Otra vez, ¡Amo la Navidad! Jaj ;P**_


	4. Obstáculos: Estrategias y embarazos

Hola chicos y _¡Feliz año nuevo!_ —un poquito atrasado, porque ya vamos más de medio mes— Espero y se la hayan pasado muy, muy bien el treinta y uno y primero, ya saben, el fin e inicio de año ;D pero antes que todo, ya entré de nuevo a la escuela —al segundo semestre ¡AHHH!— así que ustedes disculparan la demora jajaj.

Y buaano... Aquí la continuación de este fic que sigue siendo mi prioridad y mi única fic con inspiración XD

 _Pero antes, tengo algo que decir..._

Por alguna extraña razón, en el capítulo pasado mi cerebro estaba algo... Umm... ¿Distraído?... Sí, creo que esa palabra se adecua; por lo que no especifique unas cuantas cosas. Estas son que, en la última actualización dije que todos nuestros bellos personajes tenían la altura, imagen o vestimenta —como quieran decirle— y tres o cuatro años más de los de The Last pero, en esta fic hay una pequeñísima excepción.

Lamento mucho si con lo que diga a continuación llegase a molestar a alguien. Sinceramente no estoy en contra de alguna de las ideas —o lo que sea— de Kishimoto, lo adoro por crear Naruto, es algo que me gusta mucho y ya, no hay nada de malo en eso.

Pero eso no es lo que quería decir, lo que quiero que sepan es en relación a Kiba, mi amado Inuzuka —porque sí, Inuzuka Kiba es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo el Narutovers—. En esta fic no tiene ese 'aspecto' ni ese 'final' que tiene en The Last y en el capítulo 700 del manga, nada de eso.

Seré lo más clara posible y me disculpo si se les hace esto demasiado largo y personal, pero creo que merecen que se los explique _**(Si no quieres leer un par de desvaríos míos, no te molestare. Puedes, simplemente, comenzar a leer el capítulo de hoy, aunque puede que más adelante no entiendas una que otra cosilla, pero siempre me encargare de explicarlo todo antes del capítulo en el cual cambie algo importante).**_

Pues bueno, los que sigan aquí les comentaré. Kiba siempre me pareció un personaje demasiado dejado de lado. Aun así, como dije anteriormente, es uno de mis favoritos. Incluso diría yo que me gusta más Kiba que los mismos Sasuke y Naruto, e incluso hasta más que la mismísima Hinata o Sakura. Y, si es que acaso no leen mi fic de Kibanabi (Kiba y Hanabi como principales), ellos siempre quise que terminaran juntos, enamorados y como la pareja hermosa que siempre me emociono que fueran.

El caso es que, yo aun después del capítulo final del manga y todo eso, sigo con mi esperanza del Kibanabi cannon. Esto porque me deslinde, total y completamente, de ese final _(solo el de Kiba y Hanabi, por supuesto)._ Para mí _'esa versión'_ no me es válida. Por tanto, también me parece adecuado decir lo mal que me sentí al ver el aspecto de mi Inuzuka en dicho final y en The Last.

Siendo sincera, Kiba siempre me pareció tan atractivo y hasta sexi pero, para mí, Kishimoto hizo de Kiba el adulto más deplorable y —hasta mi punto de vista— más aberrante de toda la generación.

Así que, ya explicado esto del deslinde total del final, yo, en esta fic —llámenlo negación o como les guste— está mi final Kibanabi perfecto. Así que algunas partes les parecerán algo diferentes al final de Kishimoto. Los cannon normal perduran, obvio, pero el Kibanabi, **NO** KibaTama, es lo oficial en esta historia.

También con relación al aspecto de Kiba, como dije, me pareció hasta aberrante. Por eso, en esta historia lo presento con la imagen que yo consideró debió ser:

Aquí esta con un estilo de su hermoso _yo_ de dieciséis pero, claramente, más adulto, maduro, alto... _Shalala, shalala_ , ya saben. Solo conservando —únicamente del diseño de Kishimoto— su sexi, para mi hermoso regocijo Jaj, barba, un poco menos poblada y extensa alrededor de su rostro pero bueno, ahí entienden jaj. Es lo único, aparte de su ropa, que conservó mi amado castaño de su imagen original de la manga.

Creó que es todo lo que necesitaba decir, ya descargado esto, con gusto les dejo el capítulo de hoy. ¡A leer chicos/as!

¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, en este capítulo explicó ya bien, bien, porque Nozomi se guardó el embarazo de Temari en secreto, pues en la actualización anterior no quedo claro y muchos no entendieron porque adoro al personaje de Nozomi, aunque, obviamente, al desarrollarse la historia irán resolviéndose más cosas, y confundiéndose otras así que si algo les molesta, no entienden o simplemente quieren decir _Hola_ , pueden dejarlo en los review y con gusto yo les contestare en privado lo más pronto posible, claro es que sin arruinarles las sorpresas que guardan la siguiente actualización _—CoffcoffSpoilercoffcoff—_ ;P

Jaj y bueno, nos estamos leyendo en las notitas del final, ya saben que ahí el resto de mis desvaríos jaj X'D

***Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei***

 **Capítulo 4**

" **Obstáculos: Estrategias y embarazos"**

Al separar sus labios para tomar aire después de tan apasionado y necesitado beso, la pareja decidió salir de la campaña para degustar lo que sea que se estuviera cocinando afuera, después de todo, olía delicioso. Esto —aunque ambos contaban con un hambre monumental— fue una idea en mayoría por Temari.

Al salir de esta, pudieron divisar a TenTen sirviendo en pequeños cuencos algo de estofado de verduras, mientras Kiba servía el té en vasos invocados por la joven experta en armas, y Nozomi parecía perdida acariciando —o nuevamente, desde la vista de todos, sometiendo contra el suelo boscoso— al canino albino.

\- Iré a ver si TenTen necesita ayuda- Exclamo Temari casi relamiendo sus labios. ¿Qué extraño?, pensó, podría jurar no haber sentido ni un ápice de hambre dentro de la campaña y, tras percibir el aroma del estofado y té caliente, su estómago prácticamente comenzó a implorar por comida.

\- Sí...- Fue lo único que contesto Shikamaru, pues la rubia no le dejo decir otra cosa al dar un par de pasos hacia delante, haciendo así que él soltara su cintura que mantenía apresada entre sus brazos desde que habían decidido salir.

La hermosa rubia sonrió y, tras un corto y casto beso en los labios de su esposo, se alejó para dar ayuda a su castaña amiga.

La Yamanaka dejo de lado su deleite ante el mimo que le daba a Akamaru para fijarse en aquella escena protagonizada por la pareja unos segundos atrás. Sonrió ante tal muestra de amor pero, al Shikamaru mirarle de reojo y regalarle una diminuta sonrisa, para después caminar a Kiba y olvidar a la más joven del equipo, Nozomi casi pudo sentir que el corazón caía desde su pecho hasta la planta de sus pies.

Ella era una niña, como bien le había dicho Temari, Kiba y TenTen —e incluso Shizune, al no reconocerla la primera vez que la vio en la oficina del Líder de su Aldea— pero, si eso era plenamente verdad, _¿por qué se sentía mal al haber mentido sobre el embarazo de la Nara?_ , se supone los niños mienten bien, ¿no es así?

Había hecho lo que su conciencia y corazón le habían dictado, y aun así, la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella casi con un _'gracias'_ rozando sus labios, la dejaba estática. El jounin de una coleta estaba feliz por el diagnóstico dado, tal vez no en extremo encantado pero, al estar Temari bien, él estaba bien.

Nozomi había pensado y, finalmente, llegado a una conclusión muy bien estructurada en su mente al enterarse que la Nara no estaba enferma, sino que estaba embarazada: Si el pelinegro llegase a enterarse del diagnóstico verdadero de su esposa, además de la felicidad llegarían alguna que otra consecuencia…

La principal seria que Temari seria devuelta en ese instante a Konoha —además del retraso en la misión por la falta de la embajadora— y Nozomi se ganaría la total desaprobación de parte de su tan grande e inalcanzable —según ella— ídolo.

La de ojos verde azulados era un modelo a seguir para la pelirroja, no solo por su larga y realmente imponente carrera como kunoichi, sino por los grandes logros que había conseguido y le valían para su tan alta reputación.

La joven Yamanaka solo quería sentirse útil para la joven Nara, tener su confianza, solo eso. Ella era como aquel ser inalcanzable con el que siempre soñaba desde su niñez y, más aun, después de enterarse de su muerte. _¿Ese ser al que la pelirroja se refería?,_ sencillo, _su hermano mayor._

El hermano de Nozomi había sido parte de los ambu de raíz años atrás y, finalmente, muerto un poco antes de la Cuarta Guerra. Él también era distante con la pelirroja, justo como Temari pero, este solía enviarle cartas —a escondidas de sus compañeros y superiores— sobre sus aventuras fuera o dentro de la aldea desde que tenía memoria y, a pesar de ser casi diez años mayor que ella, siempre le contaba con todo detalle cada misión a la que asistía como si fuesen los hermanos más cercanos sobre la Tierra.

Así fue como la Yamanaka, a pesar de no haber conocido a su pariente más que por fotografías viejas, cartas y maravillosas y dolidas historias de voz de su madre, quien cada vez que hablaba de él lloraba a mares, se volvió su admiradora e incondicional más grande.

La pelirroja sentía a Temari justo como siempre se imaginó que sentiría estando bajo la atenta mirada de él cuando lo viera por primera vez; _protegida e inmensamente feliz._

Por tal hecho, Nozomi no podía permitir que nada ni nadie dañasen a la embajadora, pero tampoco podía decirle sobre su estado. Esto no por no querer ver y compartir su alegría al ser ella quien le informase, sino que, viendo y reconociendo el carácter protector, paciente y sinceramente amoroso que ambos shinobi se profesaban mutuamente como pareja y, también, demostraban a las aldeas, la paz y la unión, estaba segura que la embajadora elaboraría tal treta al ser vetada de la misión por maternidad para mantenerse a la distancia de su esposo pero sin salir — siendo esto, claro, extraoficialmente— de la misión.

Temari correría más riesgos manteniéndose sola, pensó. Necesitaba siestas y reposo, así como alimentos y cuidados que esta, jamás, podría darse estando a la distancia sin ningún tipo de colega a su lado.

Por tanto, la Yamanaka no había decidido ocultar el embarazo de sus superiores en mala intención, al contrario, lo hacía porque, según desde su perspectiva, sería mucho más seguro.

De todas formas, la pequeña chunin había comenzado a planear una estrategia en caso de que las cosas se complicaran, mejor dicho, si las suposiciones de ambos estrategas y analistas eran acertadas y el dichoso plan del País de la Primavera sí era destituir y destruir a la Unión Shinobi.

No podía dejar pelear o arriesgar a la dama de coletas, así pues, tenía pensado contárselo a Shikamaru en caso de riesgo, contando con que este pondría primeramente a su esposa y futuro hijo antes que cualquier misión o nación misma.

" _\- Mi deber es velar por que nada le dañe...-"_ Había pensado la joven de una coleta justo después de decidirse por mentirle a sus superiores y también, con esto, a sus colegas Kiba y TenTen.

\- Nozomi-chan, ¿estás bien?- Cuestiono la experta en bukijutsu haciendo que la menor respingara del susto, _¿cuándo había llegado hasta ella?_

A la distancia, Temari y Shikamaru, junto a Kiba y su fiel canino, conversaban y comían amenamente el estofado que la castaña había preparado. Al notar que, después de informar en un pequeño llamado a cenar y que la de ojos amarillos no se acercaba sino que parecía ida arrodillada unos metros atrás, TenTen se había preocupado y acercado a ella.

Cuando esta le llamo, la pelirroja había dado un brinco del asombro, lo que alertó —en cierta manera— los instintos protectores y maternales de la de chonguitos, haciendo que casi inconsciente de tal hecho, se arrodillara a su lado y sonriera mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza, llamando así —aún más— la atención de la pequeña chunin.

\- Si quieres puedes contarme, tal vez haya algo que yo pueda hacer por ti. Claro, si tú lo deseas- Dijo en un susurro, casi como si fuera su confidente, entregando un cuenco con estofado.

Cuando la pelirroja lo tomo, aun sin decir palabra alguna, TenTen se puso de pie y le miro mientras decía- No tiene que ser ahora, pero confía más en nosotros, somos un equipo- Y dicho esto, después de revolver un poco sus cabellos con dulzura, regreso cerca de la fogata, sentándose con sus compañeros y amigos de años atrás.

La menor sonrió y pensó para sí misma- _"Claro que lo haré, TenTen-san. No solo yo, ustedes, ¡todos!, podrán confiaran en mí. Lo prometo"_ \- Se levantó y corrió hacia su equipo, sentándose a lado de la rubia de coletas que le miro de reojo antes de volver a comer, para finalmente comenzar una conversación sumamente unilateral.

 _Y no era porque el resto de los shinobi no tuvieran respuesta a sus miles de preguntas, sino que la más joven no dejaba que dijeran palabra alguna por tan parlanchina boca que portaba._

 **-)****(-**

A la mañana siguiente, varios kilómetros —incluso días— de distancia de la posición actual de los shinobi de la Hoja que aun en ese momento dormían bajo la vigilia de Kiba haciendo guardia, en cierto lugar, a pesar de su basta inactividad en todo el sitio, un hombre trabajaba, como a diario, desde muy temprano en su recatada pero bien equipada oficina.

\- Adelante- Exclamo con su monótona y tranquila voz un hombre de cabellos rojizos y piel realmente pálida a pesar del abrasador sol del desierto que se asomaba por la ventana.

Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color aguamarina, delineados de un negro profundo que resaltaba su mirada, que sin perder detalle y sin ver a quien había dejado entrar, revisaba detalladamente una enorme pila de papeleo.

\- ¡Hey, hombre!, ¿aún no desayunas y ya estás trabajando?- Exclamo un hombre de castaño y alborotado cabello, ojos negros y una hermosa piel morena desde la entrada a la oficina del Kazekage, o mejor dicho, a la oficina de su pequeño hermano menor.

Gaara —el nombre del pelirrojo y poderoso hombre—, desde su lugar, y aun sin mirar a su consanguíneo, le contesto con un simple encogimiento de hombros mientras sentía los pasos de este acercarse a la silla en frente después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

\- Temari realmente va a estar bien, es ella después de todo. ¡Y va con el Nara!, no hay porque preocuparse...- Soltó de pronto el castaño al joven líder de la aldea de la Arena, que sin haberlo visto venir, se sorprendió y levanto la vista de los papeles.

- _"¿Por qué me dice esto_?"- Pensó algo incómodo el potentado pelirrojo mirando como el hombre que tenía enfrente se mordía nervioso el labio inferior- Lo sé, Kankuro...

\- ¡Es obvio que lo sabes, Gaara!, pero...- Exclamo alterado levantándose de la silla mientras sus manos se azotaban contra la madera del lustroso escritorio e, interrumpiendo su idea al bajar su tono en la última palabra, cayó nuevamente sentado.

\- Pero...- Lo animo a seguir el Kazekage, haciendo caso omiso a la alteración de un momento antes.

\- Mira, sé que es estúpido, pero tengo un mal presentimiento... ¡Y sí, ya sé que tú no crees en eso!- Dijo apuntando su índice acusativamente a su hermano, al ver como este había comenzado a abrir la boca para decir algo como _'Sí, es estúpido'_ o algo que lo molestara aún más, como hacia siempre.

\- Kankuro, no sé porque aun te digo esto pero, ella estará en perfecto estado. Como bien dijiste tú, no está sola, además, ella es nuestra hermana a fin de cuentas- Hablo el menor de los hermanos, para después, redirigir su vista al papeleo que aún había sobre su escritorio e ignorar a su hermano mayor.

El castaño se lo pensó un rato, mientras fingía que leía y ayudaba a su hermano con dichos papeles.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, Kakashi dijo que no los enviaría solos, ¿quiénes son sus escoltas?, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Cuestiono después de un largo rato de silencio, alterando un poco la calma y tranquilidad del joven Kazekage.

Y fue por esto que Gaara le extendió la delicada y _nada_ frívola invitación a salir de su oficina e ir a la sala de decodificación, a su oficina, con Baki y los miembros del consejo o a cualquier otro lugar a donde las copias de los documentos habían sido enviadas. Estos que contenían los nombres, habilidades y otras tantas cosas más de los escoltas de su hermana y cuñado que, por lo visto, a Kankuro ya le estaban importando.

Esto no lo hacía en mala intención, sino porque su pariente ya lo estaba poniendo nerviosamente molesto por mostrarse tan sobre-protector con su hermana mayor, aunque, a decir verdad, el también sentía cierta intranquilidad al respecto. Aunque claro que prefería contárselo primero a uno de sus cactus que a su propio hermano para que este tuviera algo para burlarse de él.

Sí, porque a pesar de ser él el Kazekage y Kankuro un supuesto jounin de elite, ambos eran hermanos y, según lo que habían vivido desde que el pelirrojo cambio su sadismo a solo calma, algo de frialdad generosa y hasta benévola, en conjunto a una mente sumamente calculadora, ambos parecían niños en sus disputas sin razón. Por supuesto que, Gaara nunca discutía sin razón.

" _\- Sí, claro. 'Nunca' discuten sin razón... Como digan hermanos-"_ Recordó el Kazekage la sarcástica y brillante sonrisa de su hermana al decirle aquella línea por primera vez. Gaara sonrió.

Después de terminar de correr educadamente a su hermano de su oficina, el joven de ojos aguamarina siguió revisando, firmando y tantas más, detrás de su gran escritorio de madera.

 **-)****(-**

 _... En la aldea de la Arena el día estaba tranquilo y hasta aburrido pero, esa mañana, Konoha no tendría aquella suerte..._

Sakura en ese instante salía nuevamente de la Embajada de Sunagakure al no encontrar ahí a Temari.

\- Esta casi claro que la _'embajadora de la Arena'_ está en su casa- Soltó después de un suspiro y para sí, la Uchiha.

En un instante, comenzó a caminar a casa de su amiga pero, en medio de su destino y ella, una vieja casa de té, a la que asistía de más joven con sus amigas, se alzaba ante ella.

\- Bueno, no creo que nos haga daño desayunar algo antes ir a visitar a Temari-san, ¿verdad, bebé?- Inquirió más para ella que para su hijo o hija mordiendo su labio inferior, casi deleitándose ya con los postres del lugar y, al darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro de dicho establecimiento.

 **-)****(-**

\- Buen día, problemática- Dijo Shikamaru al observar como su esposa abría los ojos. Esta le regalo una brillante sonrisa después de un pequeño bostezo y un beso.

Ambos, por obvias razones, habían compartido su tienda para dormir pues, al finalizar su cena, Nozomi había enviado a dormir a la embajadora, y TenTen había sugerido que sería mejor si todos —exceptuando a Kiba, pues haría de guardia— se fueran a reponer fuerzas.

Los ninja estuvieron de acuerdo con la castaña, pues el cansancio del día era bastante notorio en todos, y así, fueron a sus respectivos lugares para dormir.

-Buen día, vago- Respondió ella, sentándose sobre la bolsa de dormir en la que habían pasado ambos.

Temari había dormido bien aunque, tan solo al despertar, una molestia comenzó a formarse en su esófago y subir por su garganta.

 _Náuseas matutinas._

Shikamaru se sentó a la igual que su esposa al notar la mueca de esta y la pequeña maldición que lanzo después de torcer un poco.

\- ¿Esta todo en orden?

\- Sí, no es nada- Contesto y, después de arreglarse un poco la ropa y el cabello, un olor bastante agradable elimino la molestia para sustituirla por hambre-. Salgamos, alguien ya está haciendo el desayuno...- Y sin escuchar una respuesta, la rubia tomo el brazo de su esposo y salió.

Esa mañana, al despertar, la pelirroja comenzó a preparar un desayuno ligeramente más proteínico y energizante que la cena de la noche anterior puesto que Temari necesitaba comer raciones con algunas cosas más, obviamente, tenía que ser lo mismo que el resto o alguien podría notar algo extraño.

\- ¿Tōfu y arroz...*?, eso huele delicioso, Chibi-chan**- Exclamo Kiba descendiendo del árbol en el que había pasado la noche haciendo guardia, mientras Akamaru se acercaba a él saliendo de la tienda de dormir que este último debía haber usado para descansar y resguardarse del frío.

Justo cuando la Yamanaka se dio vuelta para regalar una sonrisa al castaño a forma de gracias por el cumplido y una mirada de confusión pues _'Chibi-chan'_ no era un apodo tan malo pero...

Antes de decir algo, los Nara y TenTen salieron de sus tiendas para comer algo, desperezarse y retomar el camino al País de la Primavera. El equipo de los shinobi de la Hoja desayuno apresuradamente pues, las ocho de la mañana pronto se haría visibles.

Al término de sus alimentos, Shikamaru se puso de pie llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Después de carraspear aclarándose la garganta, este hablo.

\- Debemos revisar la ruta del viaje en barco- Aclaro el Nara tomando su equipaje y sacando de este, un mapa del País del Fuego- En este puerto- Dijo señalando un punto en el plano- nos encontraremos con un contacto de la Mizukage. Ella nos consiguió un viaje más confortable y menos llamativo que, por ejemplo, un viaje en globo. Por el tiempo que nos tome llegar hasta el País de la Primavera, pasaremos, aunque sea problemático, aproximadamente cuatro días en alta mar- Explico mientras sus contemporáneos de equipo comenzaban a recoger el campamento.

Minutos más tarde, el joven matrimonio y sus compañeros comenzaron a correr en las copas de los arboles a gran velocidad. Si continuaban corriendo como el día anterior, antes de las nueve de la mañana estrían en su destino para llegar a su nuevo destino al fin; el País de la Primavera.

 **-)****(-**

\- ¿Esa no era Sakura?- Cuestionó una joven pelirroja de hermosos ojos ámbar y piel color canela tomada del brazo de un castaño regordete con espirales en las mejillas.

\- Sí, eso creo. ¡Y mira!, entro a la casa de té de Sumomo-san- Exclamo él, sintiendo el exquisito aroma que despedían los postres y tantas más dentro del establecimiento.

\- Vamos con ella- Exclamo alegre la morena jalando a su pareja dentro del lugar.

Al entrar, pudieron observar a la distancia la singular cabellera de su amiga, acercándose a ella para saludarla. Una vez que los tres se encontraron, se sentaron a charlar en la misma mesa.

\- ¿Cómo va tu embarazo, Karui-san?- Inquirió la pelirrosa comenzando la conversación con la pareja.

\- Bastante bien. Shizune-san nos dijo a Chouji y a mí que este bebé está planeado entre inicios de Marzo, ¿y tú?, Ino me comento que el Uchiha está de vuelta y ya te enteraste de tu estado- Al mencionar aquello, la ojijade no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír.

\- Bueno, la cerda tiene razón. Me entere hace unas semanas pero, ¿adivinen quien no se quedó atrás?- La pareja que tenía enfrente le fue imposible ocultar la curiosidad y, después de un momento de silencio en el que Sakura se divirtió un poco, por fin lo dijo-. ¡Temari-san y Shikamaru también esperan un bebé!

Chouji, como mejor amigo del susodicho, no pudo guardar para sí la alegría que sintió por su amigo, por lo que tras ordenar una gran porción de dangos y té recién hecho para su esposa y su amiga pelirrosa —sin olvidarnos de él, claro está—, la amena charla y alegría se contagió a los tres.

Más o menos una hora más tarde, Sakura les contó que tenía que ir a ver a la rubia de coletas para informarle esto a ella, por lo que sin perder más tiempo, se despidió de la pareja a las afueras del establecimiento para dirigirse a la residencia Nara.

No le tomo más de cinco minutos en llegar. Toco la puerta. _Una, dos, tres veces_ , pero nadie abría.

\- Sakura, cariño, Shikamaru y Temari no están en casa- Hablo una familiar voz detrás de la kunoichi.

Al darse la vuelta para comparar la voz con lo que la Uchiha pensaba, no pudo evitar sonreír y saludar a aquella persona que conocía —por lo menos— desde que iba a la academia, pues cuando el padre del Nara no lo recogía en esta, era ella.

\- Buen día, Yoshino-san, de casualidad ¿sabe dónde los puedo encontrar?, o por lo menos a Temari- Pregunto la ninja médico pero vio negar con la cabeza a la mujer pelinegra.

\- Lo siento, no lo sé. Apenas llegue y, ya que esta niña ni el vago de mi hijo me abrieron, use la llave que me dieron. No hay nadie en casa- Explico después de que Sakura se le acercara.

\- Que mala suerte, creo que tendré que buscarla de camino al Palacio del Hokage, ahí lo más seguro es que solo este Shikamaru pero, no importa- Tras sonreírle a la mayor y regalarle una ligera reverencia, nuevamente, la alumna de la Godaime se encamino pero esta vez, a ver a su ex-sensei.

 _Llevaba toda la mañana caminando, buscando a la Nara pero, simplemente, parecía que esta no quería ser encontrada._

\- ¡Hey, Frentona, espera!

Sakura reconoció al instante la voz de su mejor y más molesta amiga. Esta le miro por sobre su hombro y se percató que no venía sola. Su querida y tierna amiga Hinata le acompañaba. Las dos acompañadas de sus barrigas de —más o menos— cuatro meses. La pelirrosa sonrió y detuvo su andar para ser alcanzada por las otras dos.

\- Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-san- Saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza la esposa del futuro Hokage; Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Hola, Hina-chan, Ino-cerda...

\- ¡Ohayo!, ¿a dónde te diriges, frentona?, te ves apurada- Cuestiono Ino curiosa, ignorando el sobre-nombre impuesto por su amiga.

\- En realidad si lo estoy- Contesto esta, retomando el paso con cada una de sus amigas a los costados-, iré a ver a Kakashi-sensei y a buscar a Shikamaru y Temari para...

\- Debes estar bromeando, Sakura- Soltó de pronto la ojiazul junto a una risa bastante audible, deteniendo la explicación de la ojijade.

\- ¿Uhm?, ¿a qué viene eso?

\- Justamente Hinata-chan y yo veníamos hablando sobre eso, ¿verdad?- Dijo Ino y la peliazul asintió terminando la explicación de la rubia.

\- Hanabi-chan me contó que Kiba-kun salió de misión ayer en la mañana. Se fue como escolta...

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- Inquirió Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo un poco, con un mal presentimiento creciendo en su pecho.

\- ¿No es obvio? Se fue de escolta para Temari y Shikamaru, salieron como embajadores al País de la Primavera y...

La Uchiha ni siquiera termino de escuchar la explicación de la Yamanaka pues, tan solo al oír que ambos Nara no estaban en la Aldea y que se dirigían —por lo que le había contado su esposo unas semanas atrás— a un País no solo lejano e incluso recluso en sus propias reglas, sino que sumamente conservador y hasta reacio y sublevado a la Unión, se había preocupado de sobremanera. No creía que a pesar de ser samuráis, sujetos supuestamente más pacíficos que los shinobi, los esperaran y recibieran con los brazos abiertos.

Sasuke le había contado que el País mantenía las apariencias de ser amigables pero, en realidad, sus leyes eran hasta exageradas y absurdas para con los foráneos, y realmente, no quería que los Nara y sus amigos descubrieran si la investigación del Uchiha era real.

\- ¡Sakura!, ¡oye, espera!...- Los llamados de Ino se volvieron inútiles al perder de vista a su amiga sobre un tejado- Hinata, ve a buscar a Naruto, esto no me sabe bien, Sakura no es así. Yo iré detrás de ella. Nos vemos en la Torre del Hokage, al parecer aun va allá...

\- ¡Hai!

 _Así pues, ambas mujeres tomaron lados opuestos._

A Ino —como ninja sensor— no le fue muy difícil encontrar y alcanzar a su amiga. A pesar de estar embarazada, seguía siendo una kunoichi.

Al llegar al hogar del magnate peliblanco, Sakura evadió a todos quien le dirigían una respetuosa reverencia o un saludo y, de un solo movimiento, abrió de lleno la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, alertando momentáneamente a Shizune, Yamato, Gai y Kakashi, quienes se hallaban en la oficina del último.

\- Sakura, ¿qué es este escándalo?- Inquirió Shizune viendo como la joven entraba bastante alterada a la habitación.

Detrás de esta, Ino llego y, deteniéndose en la entrada, le fue permitido el paso por el Hatake al ver el estado de la pelirrosa.

\- Kakashi-sensei, ¡debe hacer algo!... Tiene que hacer que Temari vuelva en este instante a Konoha. ¡Ella no debió haber partido a aquella misión!- Sakura se veía realmente mal, las manos le temblaban junto a su labio inferior.

\- Sakura, calmante y explícate- Pidió el peliblanco, señalando a Ino y Shizune una silla al lado de la pelirrosa para que la ayudaran a sentarse y, así, calmarse.

\- Sakura, ¿porque Temari debería volver?- Inquirió preocupada la ojiazul colocándose hincada al costado de su amiga.

La Uchiha le miro y casi se puso a llorar mientras hablaba.

\- Es que yo... Ella esta... Esta...

\- Vamos Sakura, habla. Tranquila- Dijo Yamato y la chica respiro profundo antes de soltar la noticia de una buena vez.

\- Temari está embarazada...

… _Y la habitación se quedó en silencio…_

 **-)****(-**

\- Usted debe ser Nara-san. Mei-sama ya me informo de los detalles del viaje- Hablo un hombre de cabello canoso con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, _demasiado amigable para la primera impresión de la dama de coletas._ Parecía un adulto de más de cincuenta pero, si era un contacto de la Mizukage, debía ser de confianza si Kakashi le había dado el visto bueno para ser encargado de su traslado.

Después de que el pelinegro presentara a su equipo al hombre de la tercera edad, estos abordaron el barco y, en menos de media hora, zarparon al País de la Primavera.

 **-)****(-**

\- Sakura, estas de broma, ¿no es así?- Cuestiono la rubia, irguiendo su cuerpo nuevamente.

\- Como podría jugar con esto, Ino...- Desde la perspectiva de todos, el rostro de Sakura se veía aterradoramente serio.

Kakashi miro a su asistente, a su hombre de confianza y finalmente a su amigo más íntimo mientras trataba de pensar una buena estrategia.

\- ¡Vamos Kakashi!, ¡la pequeña Sakura tiene razón!, ¡Temari-chan debe volver a la aldea, ahora!- Reprendió Gai al Hokage, ganándose solo un ademán de parte de este para que se guardara sus comentarios obvios.

\- Ino, llama a...

\- ¡Yo lo haré!- La rubia no espero a que el peliblanco le ordenara o negara algo.

Juntando sus manos, formo un par de sellos mientras trataba de comunicarse con su mejor amigo o hasta con su pequeña pupila pelirroja.

Ino no había ido con Sakura para que ella le confirmara su embarazo, ella misma se había hecho el estudio intravenoso y, después de saberlo a ciencia cierta, había ido con la única mujer de los legendarios sannin.

Kakashi se levantó de su asiento azotando sus manos en el escritorio y frunciendo el entrecejo, levantando curiosidad en los que se encontraban en la habitación. No había sacado a Ino de toda misión por solo estar embarazada; Sakura, Karui e incluso Hinata, que era la que más tiempo tenia de embarazo, seguían cumpliendo misiones, de rangos más bajos a sus niveles como kunoichis, pero misiones al fin… _Pero ella no._

Una gota... después, una más, y otra. La sangre comenzó a fluir de la nariz de la rubia.

 _Ino tenía un embarazo de alto riesgo._

Todos observaron alarmados cuando, aun con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la concentración, Ino se desplomaba contra el suelo. Sus rodillas golpearon los azulejos de la oficina, por tanto, el peliblanco se había acercado rápidamente para evitar que se golpeara y dañase más, mientras una pequeña vena comenzó a marcarse muy notoriamente sobre la frente de la mujer. La sangre aun salía de su nariz y un pequeño quejido que escapo de sus labios hizo por fin reaccionar a los presentes.

\- ¡Llama rápido a Sai!- Ordeno el Hokage a Yamato y este se apresuró a obedecer- ¡Gai, trae a Tsunade, ella es su médico!- El pelinegro —a pesar de la incapacidad de sus piernas— salió rápidamente de la oficina.

\- ¡Ino, basta!- Grito Sakura llorosa logrando que Ino abriera los ojos.

\- A-aun... Aún no... Shika... maru... Te... Temari...

\- Ino, no hables. Tsunade-sama está en camino- Hablo Shizune, mientras el chakra verde salía de manos de ambas ninja-médico en la habitación.

La pelirrosa y pelinegra comenzaron a revisar a la Yamanaka mientras esta seguía semi-consiente. Kakashi la había recostado en el sofá de la oficina para que ambas médico pudieran ayudarla mejor.

Un par de minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió —nuevamente en el día— de golpe, dando paso a un visiblemente preocupado Sai.

\- ¡Ino!, ¡hermosa, ¿me oyes?!, ¡mírame, ¿quieres?!

Sai ni siquiera había llegado a su casa cuando Yamato se había parado frente a él bastante alarmado. Apenas regresaba de una misión a las afueras de la Aldea junto con Naruto y, tan solo al escuchar el nombre de su esposa de voz de este, algo dentro de su pecho había comenzado a doler.

El pelinegro no había registrado aun toda la información dada por el castaño, y solo al escuchar en una mismo oración _'Ino'_ y _'sangre'_ , había casi exigido el saber donde estaba su esposa. El hombre rápidamente contesto y el pálido sujeto soltó su cuello para correr a toda prisa a ver a su mujer.

Naruto iba a su par mientras él y Yamato más o menos hablaban de lo que había pasado.

Hinata se les había unido segundos después de haber comenzado a correr a la Torre del Hokage, y estos habían tenido que bajar un poco su velocidad por ella, aunque claro que solo Yamato y Naruto, ya Sai ni siquiera les oía o veía, y en ese momento ambos Uzumaki se encontraban al lado de la puerta mientras el rubio le abrazaba, y tocaba el hombro de la pelirrosa que se sentía inútil al no poder calmarse y ayudar a Shizune a tratar a su mejor amiga.

\- ... Sai...- La voz de Ino era temblorosa. La sangre ya no fluía por su nariz pero lucía igual o más pálida que su propio esposo.

\- ¡Apártense!- Gritaron al final del pasillo y la figura de la nieta del Primero se hizo perfectamente visible. En cuanto la médico rubia llego, todos le abrieron paso. Su ex-asistente pelinegra se le acerco en seguida.

\- Tsunade-sama, lo que sucedió fue que...

\- Ya se lo que sucedió, Shizune. Los que no ayuden, los quiero fuera. ¡Ahora!

Sakura estaba por quedarse pero su maestra en ninjutsu le obligo a salir, aun en contra de su voluntad. Incluso al mismo Hokage y al esposo de la rubia. Todos estaban a fuera de la oficina esperando.

Sai estaba tenso, preocupado. Se notaba perfectamente en el temblor de sus manos y su quijada apretada. Muy pocas veces se le había visto así y sus amigos, siendo sinceros, no sabían que hacer.

\- Sai, tienes que tranqui...

\- Naruto, ni siquiera se te ocurra decir algo- Ordeno molesto el pelinegro.

\- Amigo, Tsunade-baachan es su médico. Ella estará bien, ¡Ya lo veras ‛ttebayo!- El pelinegro simplemente le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. El rubio iba a seguir hablando pero su esposa y Sakura le detuvieron al negar con la cabeza.

Después de rato de espera, Shizune abrió la puerta con una diminuta sonrisa. El pelinegro suspiro tranquilizándose un poco y al cabo de algunos minutos, Tsunade le dejó ver a su esposa.

\- Ella va a estar bien por el momento pero, que ni se le ocurra volver a desobedecer mis órdenes- Dijo la Godaime dirigiendo su regaño a la rubia ojiazul y esta solo soltó una risa nerviosa-. Tu chakra y el del bebé no están aún adecuados al otro, él absorbe más de lo que tu cuerpo puede perder y tú de necia usas más del que tienes. No te sobrepongas a mis órdenes o podrías complicar más tu embarazo, o peor…

\- Pero Tema...

\- Pero nada Ino- Declararon al mismo tiempo Kakashi y Sai frunciendo el entrecejo, serios.

La rubia se les quedo mirando un rato hasta que el magnate hablo nuevamente- Ahora mismo me darás el nombre de alguien de tu clan que pueda usar el Shintenshin no jutsu a tan larga distancia, justo como tú y tu niña de confianza.

\- Kakashi-san, eso será un problema- Decreto Sai, levantándose —sin soltar la mano de su esposa— para mirar al peliblanco.

\- Espero que no sea peor que en el que ya estamos- Dijo el Hokage con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un suspiro de por medio, pidiendo así a Sai que continuara.

\- Ino y Nozomi son las únicas que tienen el rango tan amplio como para contactar a alguien que esta tan lejos sin utilizar el aparato de comunicación de chakra, además, sin cualquiera de las dos como comunicadores, esa máquina es totalmente obsoleta.

\- Eso si es un problema, ‛ttebayo.

Todos voltearon a ver molestos al rubio y este solo aparto la mirada algo avergonzado.

Dentro de la oficina, la tensión cada vez era más papable por la falta de opciones que se presentaban.

En el Palacio del Hokage, comenzaba a divulgarse lo ocurrido dentro de la habitación. Además, el rumor de que algo se estaba complicando con la misión del matrimonio de embajadores, ya corría también por los pasillos de este y, muy pronto, también fuera, divulgándose así por toda la aldea

 _... Era cuestión de horas para que Gaara y Kankuro estuvieran pidiendo explicaciones y, al parecer, Kakashi sería el encargado de explicárselo todo a los preocupados hermanos..._

 **-)****(-**

* Tōfu y arroz: Creó que ya todos saben que es el arroz y bueno, el Tōfu es, literalmente, _'cuajada de soja'_. En muchos lugares se utiliza como sustituto de carne. Es sumamente nutritiva y proporciona una gran cantidad de proteínas, además, es ligero y se le pueden añadir especias para que tome el sabor de estas, ya que el Tōfu no tiene un sabor en especial.

** Chibi-chan: Pues bueno, no puede evitar ponerle un apodo de parte de Kiba a Nozomi, además, 'Chibi' le queda muy bien, después de todo es tan~ chiquita XD Jaj.

¡Ta-dah!

Y... ¡¿Que tal shavos?!

Wow, pura intensidad en este cap. Bueno, eso creo Jaj

Y como dije en el pasado capítulo, 'un pelinegro que se que a muchas les gusta'. Yo se que algunas esperaban a Sasuke pero, pff, Sai fue quien apareció primero. El otro atractivo pelinegro aun no saldrá y aun no se si lo hará.

Y también como dije, mis lindos y hermosos hermanos de la Arena —Sin Tem jaj— hicieron su aparición. Y bueno, pero que aparición, Kankuro tan... Tan... ¡Kankuro!, y como siempre y Gaara tan tiernamente tranquilo y sereno X3 aww, ambos me enamoran.

Shalala, shalala, Jaj amm... Ya me perdí, no se que mas decir.

Creo que ya debo decir adiós, no sin antes pedir sus review tan adnabfjsn ;* Me encanta leer sus opiniones, siempre tan inspiradoras Jaj. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustando tanto como a mi me encanto escribirlo.

¡Oh, un momento!, en el capítulo anterior y, los anteriores a ese y este, me gustaría pedir disculpas si es que hay demasiadas faltas de ortografía. Según yo lo revisó y me fijo que ya no haya pero pues, ya sabrán que no soy muy buena eliminando todas las faltas, ¿no? Jaj. Ahora sí...

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima. Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! (~^•^)~


	5. Dudas en alta mar

Ohayo my babies!

Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más de su hermosa fic "Misión Nara" Jaj

Escribí este capítulo con un poquis de inspiración mía que salió de estos capítulos de relleno que hay ahorita en el anime, porque sip, yo soy de esas que si ve un anime, lo ve TODO, y ya que Naruto es mi anime/manga favorito, me la paso viendo hasta el relleno que dura años Jaj XD. Yo sé que conforme vallan leyendo el capítulo de hoy se preguntaran, _¿y esto cómo en qué se parece a los benditos capítulos de los que hablas?..._ ¡Pues he ahí una sorpresa!

 _Ni idea._

Solo, mientras los veía, me llego la iluminación e inspiración para esta actualización. Así que si disfrutan leer esto, agradezcan a _ **PIERROT**_ Jaj XP.

También... No sé si les importe esto pero, ya estoy escribiendo nuevamente el siguiente capítulo de mi otra fic —la Kibanabi que había dejado varada por falta de inspiración jej— así que no quepo en mi regocijo C:

Y bueno, para celebrar eso, actualice lo más pronto que pude —Nótese el _'lo más pronto que PUDE'_ — y lo hice con tantos ánimos que espero se les pegue un poquito de mi felicidad y pasen un muy encantador y hermoso día, y si de casualidad no pasa, ¡Ya qué!, disfruten solo el haber despertado ;D

Pasando la emoción tan... _Palpable_..., les dejo leer el capítulo de hoy. Como siempre, en las notas finales pondré más loqueras mías, ¡Así que nos vemos (leemos) allá abajo!

***Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei***

 **Capítulo 5**

" **Dudas en alta mar"**

\- Usted debe ser Nara-san. Mei-sama ya me informo de los detalles del viaje- Hablo un hombre de cabello canoso con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, demasiado amigable para la primera impresión de la dama de coletas. Parecía un adulto de más de cincuenta años pero, si era un contacto de la Mizukage, debía ser de confianza si Kakashi le había dado el visto bueno para ser encargado de su traslado.

Después de que el pelinegro presentara a su equipo al hombre de la tercera edad, estos abordaron el barco y, en menos de media hora, zarparon al País de la Primavera…

… Habían pasado casi dos horas desde su abordaje al barco de aquel anciano y Temari era la única que parecía no estar pasándola muy bien.

\- Tome esto Temari-san, se sentirá mejor y, para evitar otro accidente, es mejor que valla a descansar- Dijo Nozomi llegando al lado de la baranda en la que la rubia de ojos verde azulados se sostenía y regresaba el alimento desde que zarparon. A su lado, TenTen le sostenía el cabello y sobaba con delicadeza su espalda.

\- Nozomi-chan tiene razón, es mejor que te vayas a descansar, no te ves bien- Secundó la de ojos chocolate algo preocupada, dándole a beber del contenido del vaso que la pelirroja había entregado.

Temari bebió solo un par de sorbos de aquel remedio de la chunin, solo para volver a vomitar. Después de un par de minutos en los que la Nara no dejaba las arcadas al mar, decidió que _tal vez_ su amiga y su subordinada tenían razón y, _solo tal vez,_ sí necesitaba algo de reposo.

Shikamaru y Kiba junto —obvio— a Akamaru, se habían alejado de las chicas ya rato atrás para hablar con el capitán de la embarcación para planear y preparar toda clase de cosas que el jounin consideraba precaución.

\- ¡Hey, muchacho!- Exclamaron a las espaldas de los ninjas y el hombre al mando del barco, llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo al canino-. Creo que una de tus chicas no está muy bien- Menciono uno de los miembros de la tripulación y tras aclarar que Temari no había dejado de vomitar hasta hace un momento, se marchó.

\- No sabía que Temari-san fuera tan sensible a los cambios de terreno...- Dijo Kiba confundido mirando como el Nara fruncía el ceño ligeramente, comenzando a caminar fuera de la cabina de mando dirigiéndose a con su esposa, no sin antes pedir una disculpa al otro hombre en la habitación.

\- Yo tampoco...- Contesto él, casi inaudible, antes de desaparecer de la vista de su amigo y el hombre de la tercera edad.

Al llegar al habitáculo donde el matrimonio de embajadores había sido asignado para descansar, el pelinegro observo a Nozomi y TenTen levantándose del costado de la cama de la rubia con bastante cuidado. Al percatarse de la presencia del shinobi, ambas mujeres sonrieron.

\- Temari ya se ha dormido. Estuvo un buen rato con mareo y nauseas, sin olvidar que por ratos, fueron arcadas bastante asquerosas pero, en fin- Explico por lo bajo la castaña haciendo ademanes de manos para restar un poco de dramatismo al asunto, mientras pasaba a lado del esposo de su amiga-. Los veo luego, iré a ver qué hacer para no morir de aburrimiento en este barco- Y sin más, desapareció tras la puerta.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, Shikamaru-san- Soltó la pequeña chunin adivinando los pensamientos del Nara, al ver como este miraba algo preocupado a su esposa dormida-, todos cuidaremos de ella- Diciendo esto, la Yamanaka sonrió radiante y, tras varios saltitos, salió del lugar.

\- Niños...- Murmuro él, sonriendo un poco tras perder a la pelirroja de su campo de visión. Se acercó a la rubia y se sentó en donde hace un momento las otras dos féminas permanecían velando el suelo de la embajadora. Se acomodó sin mucho movimiento o ruido para no perturbar a la joven y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Tras largo rato observando dormir a su esposa en aquella posición, el estómago de él exigió algo de atención. Shikamaru beso la frente de esta, se levantó y salió silencioso de la habitación para ir a comer algo, sin percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que delineo los labios de su dormida y bella Temari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Eso si es un problema, ‛ttebayo.

Todos voltearon a ver molestos al rubio y este solo aparto la mirada algo avergonzado.

\- Odio aceptarlo pero, Naruto tiene razón. Es un problema no poder contactar con ellos...- Dijo Sakura sentándose, afligida, en el sofá junto a sus amigos Sai e Ino.

\- Lo único que queda es esperar a que Nozomi-chan contacte con la Aldea o la Unión y eso podría ser hasta que estén en peligro- Shizune dijo aquello juntando sus manos sobre su pecho con preocupación. _El resto en la habitación también lo estaban._

\- En realidad, tal vez no sea así- El peliblanco hablo, ganando la atención total de sus interlocutores-. Ordene a Shikamaru y a Temari mantenerme informado y, conociendo a ambos, espero que sean precavidos informándome de sus movimientos, y si ocurre algo, por mínimo, sospechoso. Además, Shikamaru no pondría en riesgo a su esposa ni amigos y, a pesar de haber conocido hace realmente poco tiempo a Nozomi, tampoco lo hará con ella- Dijo Kakashi, volviendo a sentarse tras su gran escritorio.

\- Kakashi-sama está en lo cierto, no debemos preocuparnos de más. Temari-san y Shikamaru-kun son excelentes shinobi, además, no se encuentran solos...

\- ¡Hinata tiene razón!, ¡Kiba y TenTen están como apoyo, ambos chunin de alto rango! ¡Además Nozomi es bastante astuta!... _O eso espero_...- Exclamo Ino defendiendo a sus amigos y pupila frente a los presentes.

\- Concuerdo con Ino, ella y yo conocemos a Nozomi de hace ya algunos de años. No es mucho pero, bueno, si ambos la recomendamos para esta misión es por algo. Según he leído y el tiempo que he juntado de experiencia con esto, a esta clase de sentimientos se le llama _'Confianza'_ ¿no es verdad?, pues eso le tengo a ella; mi entera confianza.

Todos miraron a Sai sorprendidos por lo bien que estaba tratando con el tema. Hasta ahora no había dicho nada extraño o estúpido —tal como era bien sabido que hacia—, justamente lo que el rubio Uzumaki ya había hecho.

\- Aun así, estoy muy preocupada. ¿Qué pasara si encuentran algún atacante y se ven obligados a defenderse?, ¿todos estarán bien?, ¿Temari estará bien?, ¿su bebé lo estará?, ¿ella por lo menos ya lo habrá notado o sigue ignorando su estado?, ¿y si...

\- Fea, deberías tranquilizarte. Pones nerviosa a Ino y con todo esto de las hormonas, de las que hablan los libros, ella y la Godaime, su humor y tolerancia es cada vez más escasa- Soltó Sai de pronto _. Era bastante hermoso que no hubiera metido la pata en tanto tiempo._

Ino y Sakura se miraron entre sí y luego de un par de segundos y un asentimiento de cabeza; juntas, le propinaron un par de golpes a la cabeza del esposo de la rubia. Este solo sobo el lugar afectado con una mueca como sonrisa falsa, tratando de evitar más golpes. El resto solo suspiro, después de todo; _Sai seguía siendo Sai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

Temari despertó justo cuando el sol comenzaba a marcar el inició de la primera noche en alta mar. Más o menos eran las siete y treinta de la noche.

Ya no sentía que moría por los horribles mareos de rato atrás, lo más seguro es que su cuerpo ya se hubiera acostumbrado al vaivén de la embarcación. Aunque lo raro era que, según ella, eso jamás había sido necesario. Esto claramente por que como ninja, había viajado en barco ya varias veces, además de haber entrenado su cuerpo y mente para evitarlo y, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que regurgitaba al mar.

\- ¡Agh, que asqueroso!- Exclamo ella sintiendo aun una amargura, bastante molesta, en su garganta y boca.

Se sentó en la cama al tiempo que notaba un vaso con agua a su lado. Sonrió al recordar a su amiga castaña y a la otra pequeña kunoichi que despectivamente llamaba _'mocosa'_ , cuidando que se durmiera y no escapara a hacer alguna estupidez.

\- Par de exageradas, no me encontraba muy bien. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera?, ¿huir del barco e irme corriendo hasta la Primavera para no marearme más, o qué?- Se burló la rubia después de vaciar el contenido del vaso. Río un poco ante su ocurrencia hasta que alguien contesto.

\- Tal vez. Ya nada se sabe contigo- La rubia dio un salto del susto, tomando un kunai de entre sus ropas. Suspiro bajándolo cuando reconoció a su vago esposo.

\- ¡Sí serás idiota!, ¡casi te apuñaló, pedazo de genio!... Me sorprendiste...

\- Dirás que te asuste, ¿no?- Bravuconeo el Nara divertido de la expresión de enfado de ella.

 _¡Claro que no!,_ no la asusto, ¡qué va!, realmente la había sorprendido. Al no sentir su chakra ella había pensado que era un intruso y... _¿qué?, ¿cómo no había sentido su chakra?_ Era su esposo, ella debía de estar más que familiarizada con este, _¿entonces?, ¿qué diablos paso?_

\- Mmm, Tem... ¿Está todo en orden?- Cuestiono el ojimarrón, borrando su sonrisa tras ver que la joven rubia se había quedado con la mirada pensativa durante varios segundos.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿qué?... Sí, sí. Todo en orden...- Respondió nerviosa mientras veía al pelinegro alzar una ceja, interrogándola en silencio.

\- Temari...- Nombro él, comenzando a caminar a ella.

Una vez que estuvo frente a su mujer, Shikamaru la acerco más a él desde la cintura y le tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos puesto que Temari no podía mentirle si lo veía a sus tan conocidas orbes marrones.

La rubia sonrió instantes después al darse cuenta que nada podría hacer desistir al Nara de sacarle la verdad y, ya decidida a hacerlo, él hablo.

\- ¿Eh? No sonrías, ¿porque lo haces?- Shikamaru aun sostenía la barbilla de Temari y sus alientos chocaban por su cercanía. La rubia pensó que podría utilizar esto en contra de él pues, siendo sincera, no quería preocupar al Nara por aquella _tontería._ Porque eso era _, una tontería._

Debió de haber estado desconcertada por las náuseas de rato atrás y eso era todo. Ella era fuerte, ya se le pasaría, solo tenía que serlo aún más.

\- Más bien, ¿por qué no debería?- Cuestiono coqueta sonriendo ampliamente, pegando su cuerpo aún más al de su esposo.

Shikamaru pudo sentir a la perfección cada centímetro del cuerpo escultural de la dama de coletas y tras disputar este juego un rato, olvido casi por completo lo pensativa de rato atrás de su mujer. Ella le besó, obteniendo como respuesta otro beso más —mucho más— pasional que el anterior.

Ambos retrocedieron un poco y cayeron a la cama besándose aun. Shikamaru no perdió segundo alguno y recorrió con sus manos el tonificado cuerpo de la rubia, generando leves sonidos de excitación de parte de esta, que luchaba contra sus impullsos a causa de las caricias que recibía.

\- Shi... Shika... maru...- Apenas pudo formular Temari entre sus recurrentes jadeos al sentir los labios y lengua de su marido recorriendo la extensión de su cuello, mientras sus manos paseaban por sus piernas y muslos.

La joven de ojos verde azulados no pudo continuar negando el insistente deseo que generaba el moreno en ella y, ya sin tanta vuelta y tiempo que perder, se dejó sucumbir ante sus instintos más primitivos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Hokage-sama... Hay un problema- La puerta de la oficina había sido tocada y, tras anunciar que había un mensaje importante, una rubia de gafas entro a la habitación, haciendo a todos mirarla expectantes. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. Habían pasado casi doce horas desde que Ino y Sakura habían aparecido con la maravillosamente complicada noticia del embarazo de los cabecillas del Clan Nara.

Kakashi no pudo evitar —nuevamente— un suspiro bastante audible. ¿Y ahora qué más ocurría?

\- Shiho-chan, ¿qué es?- Cuestiono Shizune y la aludida respondió, antes, depositando un pequeño impreso frente al magnate peliblanco. Este, junto a la antigua Hokage —que se encontraba de pie junto a Shizune, detrás a él—, al instante reconoció el sello de la Aldea perteneciente, que estaba impreso a la hoja, junto a las letras de computador que parecían querer una respuesta urgente, al igual que los intelectuales que enviaron el mensaje.

\- Kazekage-sama y su hermano, Kankuro-sama, han pedido una audiencia por vía satélite con usted... dijeron que era urgente...

Y esto, —Kakashi y todos pensaron— claro que no podía empeorar _... ¿o sí?..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru deposito un beso en la frente de Temari que, sujeta en un abrazo a la cintura desnuda de él, sonreía y reía por lo bajo, mientras este acariciaba la espalda expuesta y el dorado —y algo enmarañado —cabello de su esposa.

El Nara comenzó a moverse demasiado, justo para poder ponerse de pie, pero la rubia no quería que él se alejara de su letargo junto a ella.

\- ¡No! ¡Quédate aquí, vago!- Ordeno en un pequeño berrinche mientras golpeaba con su mano el colchón donde se había encontrado el ojinegro hasta hace instantes.

Este sonrió y se puso su ropa interior y pantalones, para luego tomar de una mesita —algo más alejada—, una charola con un plato de comida y una tetera al lado.

\- Pues bien, me quedare un rato, con la condición de que te comerás todo esto- Dijo regresando al costado de su esposa quien sonrió aún más que él, iluminándose, además, su mirar.

\- Con gusto. Justamente estaba por invitarte a traerme algún bocadillo- Ambos se rieron ante la broma. Tomo la charola y la deposito sobre sus piernas cubiertas con la sábana; en seguida, y después de agradecer por esta, comenzó a comer todo lo que tenía a su paso.

Una vez terminado, la pareja se dirigió a tomar una ducha rápida y sin demasiados lujos pues, el barco en el que viajaban no era precisamente una embarcación sumamente ostentosa. Era solo eso, un barco de pasajeros, común y corriente; nada especialmente grandioso.

Una vez aseados, se dirigieron a la cabina de mando en donde Takeshi —el anciano y capitán del barco—, TenTen, Nozomi, Kiba y Akamaru, aguardaban llegara la hora para descansar, además de estar a la espera de su lideres jounin, que en ese preciso momento, cruzaban la puerta de la habitación tomados de las manos envueltos en una de sus típicas disputas de _vago-problemática._

\- Temari-san, ¡Que alegría ya verla mejor!- Saludo la Yamanaka efusivamente mientras les regalaba a ambos una reverencia bastante marcada.

\- Chibi-chan tiene razón, es bueno verla mejor Temari-san- Concedió el Inuzuka dando una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras su canino le secundaba con su ladrido alegremente audible.

\- ¿Estas segura que ya estas mejor?, podemos dejarte descansar algo más si lo deseas; nosotros prepararemos la estrategia del viaje y desembarque solos. No necesitas estar presente. Prometo que Shikamaru y yo te mantendremos al tanto de todo- Dijo TenTen acercándose algo preocupada a la joven Nara. Esta le regalo una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Gracias TenTen, pero estoy bien. Solo eran unos estúpidos mareos, ya me siento mucho mejor- Contesto apretando un poco la mano del Nara. Este soltó su típico _'Mendokusai'_ desviando la vista de ambas mujeres sabiendo, bastante bien, que Temari ya se sentía mejor. Demasiado mejor, para ser exactos.

Kiba río a carcajadas notando el leve sonrojo en el jounin de una coleta y este carraspeo mandándole una mirada abochornada y molesta. El castaño dejo de carcajearse mientras le mandaba miradas cómplices a su amigo, dejando algo desconcertadas a las tres mujeres presentes por su repentino ataque de risa.

Los Nara dejaron a un lado todo, al igual que sus compañeros, y miraron al canoso hombre que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, al mando del volante y dirección del barco, mirando por la ventana y no a los ninja de Konoha.

\- Buenas noches, Takeshi-san- Saludo Temari algo incomoda, sabiendo que el hombre no había dado indicios de preocuparse o siquiera interesarle su estado de salud- _"Bien Temari, deja de formarte películas en la cabeza. Es solo un marinero, contacto de dos Kages, con el que viajaran tú y tu equipo por tres o cuatro días y después, en tu vida que lo vuelvas a ver... Deja de pensar que hay algo mal con el hombre, por Kami"-_ Cavilo ella, sintiendo, aun, que el marinero en cuestión tenía algo raro. Primero había sido de lo más amable y ahora ni el saludo le había devuelto.

\- Buenas noches, Embajadora de Suna- Contesto el hombre sin siquiera verla.

 _\- "¿Embajadora de Suna?"-_ Pensaron todos algo confundidos, _¿porque había llamado así a la Nara?_

\- Embajador de Konoha, TenTen-san, Kiba-san, Yamanaka-chan, muy buenas noches para todos- Volvió a mencionar el título y no el nombre de ambos jóvenes. La pareja se sentía extrañada y sus amigos también parecían estarlo. Cuando ya estaban por cuestionar algo con relación a esto, el anciano se giró mostrando una cálida sonrisa que desconcertó a más de uno.

\- Espero y se sienta mejor, Nara-san. Oí que sus nauseas no son de solo el barco, ¿segura que no se encuentra usted enferma?- Exclamó con voz de preocupación genuina, _o eso pareció._ Shikamaru y el resto pensó que, o aquel hombre era realmente raro y bipolar, o algo andaba mal con su actitud. La balanza, según todos, se inclinaba más por la segunda opción, claro.

No solo el gesto y la preocupación palpable de la voz del hombre desconcertó a los shinobi de la Hoja sino que, _¿cómo es qué sabia sobre las náuseas de Temari si ni siquiera_ —aparte de su esposo _— sus compañeros lo sabían?_ Eso había sucedido anteriormente en la mañana dentro de la tienda de acampar de ambos Nara y luego nuevamente mientras los tres guardaespaldas terminaban de comer y el perro albino jugueteaba con algunos insectos cerca del lago en el que se habían establecido para dormir, pero, no se lo habían contado al resto así que, _¿cómo era posible que el anciano lo supiera?_

El hombre volvió a darles la espalda y el equipo se preparó —aunque inconscientes— ante cualquier movimiento extraño del sujeto, puesto que Kiba y Akamaru —los más impulsivos de esta formación, según todos— habían adoptado una posición defensiva casi imperceptible.

El canoso hombre no volvió a producir palabra o ruido alguno, generando una tensión aguda en la habitación entre él y el resto… _Un sonido,_ junto a una presencia diferente proveniente de la puerta alerto a los ninjas, quienes al instante tomaron sus posiciones de batalla.

El cocinero de la embarcación apareció segundos después y su rostro pareció asustado y pálido hasta el alma al momento que, al levantar la vista de la charola plateada que contenía comida para el capitán, observaba a los inquilinos ninja con kunais y shuriken, un gigante abanico, un —por lo visto— sello de manos que en su vida había visto, un perro gigante a punto de saltarle encima delante de un joven en posición de cuatro patas y, por último, dos cuchillas cubiertas de brillante y muy nítido chakra azul delineándolas y creciendo su tamaño bastante bien. El sujeto trago saliva y abrió los ojos de par en par, soltando —de la impresión y susto— la cena del marino en jefe.

Los shinobi de la Hoja se relajaron y trataron de tranquilizar al pobre hombre que temblaba en la puerta. El tipo, en su monótona vida de cocinero de alta mar, jamás había visto tan amenazantes y cercanos a cualquier tipo de guerrero. Era obvio su estado de pánico y desconcierte.

Rato después de haberse deshecho de la mala impresión dejada en el cocinero del barco, nuevamente Takeshi pareció prestar atención a la agrupación de Konoha.

\- Mei-sama y Kakashi-sama me han pedido que les llevase a la Primavera, ¿no es así?- Cuestionó el sujeto y TenTen asintió no muy convencida de qué decir-, pues bien, yo solo acepte el trato, con una condición.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa condición, Takeshi-san?- Interrogo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño. Ella odiaba darle tantas vueltas al asunto. En eso era parecida a su líder e ídolo, _¿por qué tanto misterio en el asunto?,_ _¡que lo dijera de una buena vez!_

El canoso hombre le observo de reojo y dedujo que ninguna kunoichi presente parecía querer tenerle paciencia —además de que, al parecer, ninguna contaba con mucha de esta—. Temari, TenTen y Nozomi le miraban con cierto ácido en su mirar.

\- Espiarnos. Esa es la condición, ¿o me equivoco?- Soltó Shikamaru viendo la sonrisa y el asentimiento del hombre interrogado, sorprendiendo a su equipo con aquella deducción.

\- Les estuve vigilando desde que pusieron un pie fuera de su Aldea…- Dijo y la voz de Kiba no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Imposible!, estuve todo el tiempo cerciorándome de que nadie nos siguiera y si lo hubiera hecho, ¡yo me habría dado cuenta!- El Inuzuka, con el ceño fruncido y la quijada y los puños apretados a más no poder, miraba furioso a Shikamaru y al anciano. El castaño confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades y ningún vejete o amigo suyo le diría que estas, no servían.

\- Sí, eso es verdad, Kiba-san- Concedió el capitán para luego acercarse hacia él-, pero, el problema con los ninjas es que nunca esperan ser vigilados por ustedes mismos…

Tras decir aquello, giro a ver al canino y este en seguida camino a él mecánicamente. Parecía estar en una especie de trance o, mejor dicho en el mundo ninja, _un genjutsu._

\- ¿Qué...?, ¡¿qué le hizo a Akamaru?!- Grito y rápidamente trato de hacer reaccionar a su compañero- ¡Liberar! ¡Liberar!... ¡Diablos!

\- Vamos muchacho, según Hokage-sama, lo tuyo no son precisamente las ilusiones- Se burló un poco de Kiba, molestándole más-. Apártate- Tras separar al ojinegro del perro, Takeshi exclamo un _'liberar'_ , después, claro, de que el canino le entregase un pequeño receptor de imágenes, audio y vídeo con el que había estado _"observando"_ al grupo de embajadores y sus escoltas.

Kiba, junto al resto —a excepción de Shikamaru— estaban totalmente sorprendidos, _¿en qué maldito momento habían puesto el genjutsu y ese aparatejo en Akamaru?_

\- Ambus...

Nuevamente el adulto mayor le dio la razón al Nara después de que, este, al observar el aparato de cerca, se diera cuenta que era un prototipo, o más bien, ahora un _'producto'_ salido de los laboratorios de investigación de La Hoja.

\- " _Esto deja más que claro que Kakashi-san sí lo sabía"_ \- Pensó el jounin y le devolvió el instrumento al anciano.

\- _"Todo esto se complica cada vez más. ¿Y ahora con que brillante sorpresita nos saldrá el Hokage...?"-_ Medito la dama de ojos verde azulados acercándose a su esposo.

Algo seguía sin cuadrarle en todo esto y a pesar de la _'verdad'_ dada ahora por el marino en jefe, Temari tenía un mal —muy mal— presentimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Gaara, Kankuro, ¿cómo se encuentran?, ¿todo bien por Suna?- Saludo Kakashi, casual, a la pantalla donde ambos nombrados podían apreciarse, tratando de postergar —sin éxito— la demanda escrita por los mismos Kazekage y hermano de saber cada mínimo detalle de la misión de los embajadores en el País de la Primavera.

\- Muy bien Kakashi, gracias; pero, sabes que...

\- ¡Sabes que no estamos aquí para eso!, ¡estás bien enterado para que solicitamos esta audiencia!- Interrumpió Kankuro —exaltado— a su hermano, sin inmutarse por el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo.

\- Kankuro, si no vas a tomar esto con calma, te tendré que pedir que te retires- Dijo el Kazekage advirtiendo que, si su hermano mayor no se tranquilizaba, tendría que aislarlo de las noticias de su hermana y cuñado.

\- ¡Pero Gaara, yo...

\- Pero nada. O te calmas o te tendrás que retirar...

El peliblanco miraba la disputa entre consanguíneos y no intervenía por temor a pasar a ser —ya— el centro de atención. Estaba bastante seguro de lo que iba la audiencia pero, ya que no tenía una idea de cómo había resultado _una embarazada_ en tal misión, y menos, que _la embarazada_ en cuestión ni siquiera lo sabía, no tenía un gran discurso preparado para la ocasión.

El Hokage, ya un poco aburrido de ver a los de Suna discutir y discutir sin llegar a una conclusión, carraspeo para llamar la atención de los antes mencionados.

Gaara aclaro la garganta después de dar su última advertencia y mirada amenazante a su hermano y, acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento, Kakashi hablo.

\- Gaara, Kankuro, yo tengo que darle explicaciones, sí, pero quiero que, sobre cualquier cosa, tengan presente que yo jamás permitiría que ni su hermana, su cuñado o cualquier miembro de cualquier Aldea salga lastimado o herido si existe otra manera...

\- Ka-Kakashi... ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?... Ella... Temari... ¿e-está bien?...

\- Kakashi, los _'rumores'_ que nos llegaron no son mi más fiable fuente pero, una cosa son chismes entre Aldeas y otra muy distinta es que se diga que _'Según el mismísimo Hokage, algo no salió como estaba planeado en la misión de los embajadores que partieron al País de la Primavera'._ Ahora, te lo pido, no como Kazekage, sino como hermano; has el favor de explícanos.

El Rokudaime suspiro sonoramente y, tras una gran pausa, comenzó a relatar todo lo acontecido. Tratando de sonar tranquilo para no matar de los nervios y la sorpresa a Kankuro, que tras oír la palabra _'embarazada'_ casi se hiperventila...

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Woola!

Hola queridos. Wow, pero que capitulo, ¿no? Jaj

Este capitulo me encanto y —principalmente para la personita que me lo pidio— disculpen si al leer esta actualización se desilusionan por la falta de un buen lemon XD

Aún no he escrito esta clase de _'situaciones'_ —así, explicitas y bien romanticonas, ya saben, ¡lo bueno de los matrimonios! Jaj X/D— en ningún fic. En la vida lo he hecho y _'esta personita'_ de la que hablo, es una de mis amiguitas que me siguen y leen desde el principio de mis historias, incluso antes de subirlas aquí y fue por eso que quise aclararlo.

No sé, voy practicando un poquis y, si me sale bien y como quiero en el Oneshot que estoy planeando escribir o en mi otra fic en la que la bendita tensión sexual es respirable, tal vez les dé, como detalle en esta historia, el lemon que todos queremos leer para mi hermosa OTP —y la de otros más que leen esta jaj ;*—.

Y buaano... _¡¿Que sucede con el anciano?!_ Ósea _, ¡¿cómo se atreve a poner bajo un genjutsu a mi lindo Akamaru?!..._ Aunque, en realidad no fue él, sino los ambu y... _¡Bah!,_ ya entienden jaj XD

 _¡Tsk!_

Ya no sé qué más decir. Estoy algo confundida y rarita el día de hoy. Me fui a embriagar con unos amigos y poss, nada más les digo que un miércoles no es la mejor opción para hacerlo XP —ósea el día que termine de escribir esto. No editar—.

Y ya, lo único que me queda por decir —de lo que me acuerdo ahorita jaj— es agradecerles el increíblemente grandioso apoyo con esta historia. Siéndoles sincera, no pensé que esta idea loca que surgió en mi cabecita fuera a gustar y, aunque yo dije que nunca iba a dejar una fic varada solo por no tener lectores sin fin, tal vez, creo, si me hubiera desilusionado feo, feo, y dejado así la historia, claro, de no ser por ustedes :33 *-*

Y sha, nuevamente, ¡Gracias! Espero sigan dejándome sus hermosas opiniones. Saben que yo acepto toda clase de críticas —claro que siempre dentro del marco de la cordialidad—, a fin de cuentas, estas, positivas o negativas, siempre dejan algo para mejorar.

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima. Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! ~(^•^~)


	6. Misiones y Familia

¡O-HA-YOO~!

¡Qué tal mushashos! XD

Oh, yo sé que soy una loca Jaj pero buaano~ hoy les traigo este capítulo de Misión Nara con todo mi espíritu NaruFan Jaj

OK, OK, como estoy Súper-Híper-Mega feliz por _muchas_ cosillas X33 y tenía ya listo —redactado— el capítulo, me puse a editar y revisar el escrito y, pues, aquí lo tienen ;* B3

Y, y, bueno, estoy muy hiperactiva así quep _... ¡Me despido y los veo abajito, en mis notitas del final!_

 *****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei*****

Capítulo 6

"Misiones y Familia"

\- ¡¿Qué ella qué?!- Grito Kankuro tras la larga pero resumida explicación de Kakashi.

Gaara tapó sus ojos mientras otro nuevo suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Era como la décima vez que escuchaba los alaridos de su consanguíneo.

\- Gaara, Kankuro, como dije, no nos enteramos de su estado hasta ya muy tarde. Hasta ahora no se han contactado pero dado que partieron hace casi tres días, deben ya estar abordo de la embarcación al puerto de la Primavera. Además las probabilidades de que estén en peligro son casi nulas, siendo el caso, podrían haber pedido apoyo por la ninja del Clan Yamanaka que les acompaña y...

\- Sí, Kakashi, pero no nos estas asegurando el bienestar de nuestra familia, ¿verdad?- Siseo el castaño apretando los puños con demasiada impotencia y enojo- Lo que tú estás hablando son probabilidades, y dime, ¿cuantas probabilidades son de estar completamente a salvo en un País ajeno en todo sentido?, ¡dime!

\- Kankuro, ya basta- Sentenció el Kage de Suna con molestia, pero aun con su voz habitual.

\- ¡Pero Gaara!, ¡Es nuestra herma...

\- ¡He dicho basta!- Interrumpió firme el pelirrojo, levantando algo más su tono neutral y monótono. Luego, tras una seña de mano y una orden, Kankuro se sentó nuevamente, pues tras tanto alboroto y exaltación de su parte, incluso la pieza de mueblería en la que se había encontrado sentado había sido arrojada unos metros atrás al pararse demasiado rápido.

Kakashi veía a ambos hermanos exaltados, Gaara, por el contrario a su pariente y aun con su ceño fruncido, no había dado señas de perder la paciencia y la razón ante los acontecimientos; el caso, claro, del castaño. Tras carraspear un poco, el peliblanco volvió a ser el centro de atención.

\- Tal vez esto no sea un consuelo que les sirva de mucho pero, son ninjas con habilidades bastas, y no son cualquiera, son Nara Temari y Shikamaru, embajadores de Suna y Konoha. Y no solo eso, tienen como apoyo a sus amigos. Estarán bien. Por favor, confíen en ellos...

Tras aquello, Gaara relajo sus facciones hasta el punto de que una diminuta sonrisa se delineo en sus labios, al igual que Kankuro, que incluso se dejó caer por completo en la silla en la que se encontraba mientras suspiraba sonoramente una y otra vez.

Rato después, la reunión de los Kages de la Hoja y la Arena, junto a un miembro de elite de esta última, finalizo con las cortesías correspondientes. No sin olvidar la estrategia que debía _, y fue,_ realizada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

\- _"Todo esto se complica cada vez más. ¿Y ahora con que brillante sorpresita nos saldrá el Hokage...?"-_ Medito la Nara acercándose a su esposo.

Nozomi observó de reojo el movimiento de su rubia líder e hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que ella con dirección a su trio de compañeros, que acataron la orden indirecta de _'mantenerse unidos'_ que Temari les envió al verlos por un segundo y asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- Takeshi-san, sé que comprende usted que todo esto puede ser un poco agotador de digerir, quiero decir, ¿cómo estaría si se entera que le estuviesen vigilando?, por tanto, deduzco que puedo enviar a mi equipo a descansar, ¿no es así?- Cuestiono Shikamaru, mostrándose austero y lo menos molesto que le era posible pero _, ¿por qué el Hatake no les había dicho nada sobre el dispositivo de espionaje?_

\- Oh, claro que lo comprendo, Embajador. Así que, ustedes pueden disponer como mejor les parezca. Les recomiendo descansar, mañana será un nuevo día...- Exclamó efusivamente y sonriendo el hombre, dándoles nuevamente la espalda a los shinobi _\- "... Pues se les viene algo más difícil que lidiar con mareos y embarazos, queridos amigos..."_ \- Cavilo maliciosamente escuchando como, después de un _'que pase buena noche'_ y —por lo que supuso— una reverencia, salían los ninjas de la cabina.

Los shinobi se mantuvieron alertas incluso al entrar a los aposentos de la pareja, y tras una exhaustiva revisión en cada uno de estos para evitar un nuevo percance como el de con Akamaru y, obvio, obstruir —o por lo menos, intentar bloquear— cualquier genjutsu oculto o inactivo momentáneamente, comenzó una urgente e improvisada —pero no por eso desorganizada— reunión.

\- ¡¿Cómo diablos Kakashi no nos habló sobre este pedazo de mier...

\- ¡Kiba!- Grito TenTen, deteniendo su furioso monólogo, viendo de reojo a la Yamanaka. Después de todo, ella seguía pensando en Nozomi como un ser puro e inocente, aun a pesar de conocer su oficio-. Yo también estoy que me hierve la sangre, pero no es momento para ponernos a maldecir y perder el tiempo con esto- Se giró a ver a los Nara y continuó después de un suspiro-. Al grano.

Temari y Shikamaru asintieron mientras la pelirroja les veía con ilusión y gran admiración. Esto, claro, no fue notado por nadie más que por la rubia y su amiga castaña —o más bien, fue ignorado por los varones—.

TenTen solamente sonrió y Temari, que no se sentía con ánimos de gritarle u ordenarle a que fuera a hacer otra cosa que no la incomodara —como en cualquier otro momento haría—, sintiéndose extrañamente más amable con aquella _niña_ ; tras revolotear algo sus anaranjados cabellos y sonreírle un poco, hablo a los demás.

\- Aun no puedo descubrir porqué el Sexto nos escondió tal información pero, algo anda mal con este sujeto...

\- Sí, tienes razón y, no se me ocurre cómo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que su extrañeza tiene algo que ver con el lugar a donde nos dirigimos...

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Shikamaru-san?- Pregunto la Yamanaka saliendo del ensimismado generado por el acto anterior de la Nara.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que, como dijo, él solo aceptó el encargo de llevarnos hasta La Primavera sí, y solo sí Kakashi-san y Mei-sama le permitían espiarnos o, según lo que quiso dar a entender y que creyéramos, mantenernos vigilados antes de subir _'extraños'_ a su embarcación...

\- ¿Estas tratando de decir que todo esto es una trampa?- Cuestiono Kiba molesto, apretando de nuevo su quijada y puños. Él estaba preparado para ir a destrozarle los huesos al anciano si resultaba ser un traidor a la Unión y, claro, se cobraría la burla de antes y el jutsu ilusorio puesto en su canino.

\- Eso es lo que me parece...

\- Pero si así lo crees, ¿por qué estamos aquí y no con el anciano ese, sacándole la verdad de una u otra forma?- Cuestiono TenTen mostrando en ambas manos un par de pergaminos y una mirada gélida.

\- Aunque yo también querría ir a _hablar_ con el tal Takeshi, hacerlo en medio de la nada, a mitad de la noche y estando en desventaja total en números, es realmente estúpido y arriesgado- Declaro la jounin con voz firme, desechando la actitud bélica de su amiga.

\- Pero...

\- TenTen, Temari-san tiene razón. Hace rato el cocinero de aquí se mostró asustado al vernos pero, quién quita y estaba actuando. Fuimos descuidados y dejamos que vieran nuestra formación. Incluso esa podría haber sido su intención desde el principio...- Esclareció Kiba, dejando a la de ojos chocolate pensativa y a los otros dándole la completa razón.

\- Entonces lo que Kiba-san dijo, ¿puede que sea verdad?, ¿estamos en peligro?- Cuestionó la pelirroja mostrándose confundida y con demasiadas incógnitas en su cabeza. La principal y, la que más le preocupaba, eran los enfrentamientos que cierta rubia por ninguna razón debía tener. _O por lo menos, no si quería que el futuro líder del Clan Nara viera la luz del día en algunos meses._

\- Así es mocosa. Parece que estamos en medio de toda esta basura- Respondió Temari con voz maternal, viendo la enternecedora mirada que le propiciaba la pequeña chunin después de sentir la palma de la embajadora frotarse nuevamente en su lacia y anaranjada melena.

La de coletas hasta ese momento se encontró viendo los grandes y brillantes orbes amarillos de Nozomi directamente y, tras sonreír ligeramente, su pequeña subordinada le respondió con un par de lágrimas que no se contuvieron en salir, además de, para antes de notarlo, tenerla abrazando su cintura como si temiera que soltarla le valiera su perdida.

\- _"Yo sé que puedo protegerla... Solo permítamelo. ¡Por favor!"_ \- Cavilo ella, sintiendo ahora los fuertes brazos de la kunoichi que mantenía apresada, tirando para que la soltara mientras su voz, a pesar de estar tan cerca, se oyera distante y sin sentido, sabiendo aun así que le exigía que la soltara y se alejara. Pero Nozomi hace rato que había cerrado los ojos.

\- ¡Shikamaru!, ¡vago idiota, deja de reírte y quítamela!- Vociferó la Nara dándose cuenta que si no pedía algo de apoyo, la pelirroja era capaz de dormir abrazada a ella. Era pequeña _sí_ , pero bastante fuerte y perseverante.

Tras oír la voz quejándose de su esposa, el pelinegro acudió a su llamado, maniobrando con una rubia gritona y con las hormonas alteradas, y una tiernamente fuerte niña pelirroja.

Viendo desde atrás, Kiba, TenTen y Akamaru se divertían ante la escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

No muy lejos de ahí y más bien, en ese preciso lugar, Takeshi se las arreglaba para burlar las _'precauciones'_ que el joven Nara había provisto esa misma mañana con el Inuzuka, solo que, él, en vez de tratar de entrar a la embarcación, _estaba tratando de salir._

Una vez que pudo deshabilitar las trampas y otros artefactos que pudiesen dar aviso a los shinobi de sus movimientos, el marino salió de este, saltando al agua y profundizándose más y más en las bastas aguas del mar.

Varios kilómetros después, el _simple marino_ comenzó a moldear chakra en las plantas de sus pies y sus palmas, haciéndole posible así, el poder correr sobre el agua.

Tras algunos minutos de intenso esfuerzo, el anciano llego a una pequeña isleta escondida entre una gruesa neblina, que no se encontraba visible ni en los mapas ni en el radar del barco en el que viajaban los de Konoha —o más bien— ni el de ningún otro barco.

Una vez ahí, Takeshi se adentró a una pequeña construcción en medio de una monstruosa cantidad de fortalezas. Dentro de la cabaña, todo lucia bastante más diferente; por fuera, era nada más deslumbrante a un casona abandonada pero, en su interior, una gran cantidad de pasadizos llenos de otros más se vislumbraban a simple vista, más sin embargo, el anciano camino por estos con nula expresión en el rostro, caminando dentro del pasaje como niño en su habitación.

 _Daba una vuelta, y luego, en la siguiente esquina, seguía derecho. Después, nuevamente giraba hacia la derecha, o bien, hacia la izquierda._

Pasados un par de minutos, este se encontró con una puerta de frío metal, empujándola para adentrarse en una habitación llena de aparatos de comunicación algo más viejos que los usados en la _Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja._

El sujeto tomo un artefacto parecido a un telégrafo polvoso y tras escribir un corto mensaje y enviarlo, el hombre se apresuró a volver a su embarcación para así, hacer creer a sus queridos viajeros que él, jamás, se había movido de su posición.

 _... Mientras tanto, en alguna parte lejana, se recibió el mensaje..._

Una vieja mujer, de lastimoso andar, fue la primera en leer el escrito y, después de transcribirlo, lo llevo ante su patrono en la habitación continua.

Una vez ahí y después de una reverencia exageradamente humillante y lastimera de su deprimente parte, a cortos pero rápidos pasos, llego hasta los pies de una pequeña escalinata que llegaba a una poltrona en donde una presencia, oculta tras de una fina cortina, se encontraba esperándole.

Una vez frente a esta, la anciana se dejó caer contra el suelo, marcando nuevamente su excesiva reverencia y, estirando ambos débiles y adoloridos brazos para alcanzarle el trozo de fino papel en el que había reescrito el mensaje, una mano se lo arrebato.

\- _«Mi parte, ha sido cumplida. Ellos llegaran ante usted en, tal vez, el siguiente anochecer»-_ Una risa suave y luego, una carcajada espeluznante retumbaron en la habitación por unos momentos al término de la lectura _\- "¿Así que mis invitados llegan mañana en el anochecer?... ¡Qué magnifica sorpresa!"_ \- Cavilo aquel personaje, dibujando una maquiavélica mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

La desamparada anciana, yacía temblando aun frente a su amo quién, al percatarse de su presencia, la mando marchar con un alarido que, incluso al más valiente shinobi o samurai, hubiese calado los huesos.

Después de quedar a solas, el siniestro ser quedo en sus aposentos deseando que llegara la hora de poner sus manos en el cuello de sus futuros invitados; los _respetables_ Embajadores de Suna y Konoha, Nara Shikamaru y su esposa, Temari.

 _Cuantas ganas tenia de que ya llegaran ante sí._ Las Grandes Naciones y su amada y venerada Unión Shinobi pronto verían el fin, _¿y qué mejor que empezar con unas cuantas figuras representativas de estas?..._

Suna, Konoha... _Empezaría por ahí..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

\- El Kazekage Gaara, su hermano Kankuro y yo, acordamos que era lo mejor. Te dejo a cargo de esto. No falles...- Ordeno Kakashi con voz seria.

En el momento en que la reunión con el Kage de Suna y su pariente castaño había finalizado, el peliplata se había puesto manos a la obra a poner en marcha la estrategia que habían acordado.

\- Hai, Kakashi-san. Por favor, no se preocupe. Nos encargaremos de todo...- Respondió el shinobi frente a este y, tras un asentimiento de parte del Hatake, el líder del grupo y el equipo de ninjas detrás de este último, salieron a cumplir la misión impartida por el Kazekage y el Hokage —además, obvio, de algunos de los altos mandos de la Unión—; esta era ir a con sus compañeros Embajadores y sus escoltas, además, de traerlos sanos y salvos.

 _El equipo de apoyo partió en ese instante, sin perder tiempo alguno..._

A una distancia más alejada, la familia de estos les apoyaba despidiéndolos, a fin de cuentas, sus también amigos, Shikamaru y Temari, al parecer eran los que en más en peligro estaban pero, sus escoltas, Kiba y Akamaru, TenTen y la pequeña Nozomi, no corrían con otro fin que no fuera perecer protegiendo a la pareja de diplomáticos. _Y justo eso, es lo que el Hatake y cualquier otro, querían evitar..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche en la embarcación a la Primavera, los ninjas de Konoha se encontraban —ahora— descansando.

Tras haber sido —de una u otra forma— amenazados por Takeshi, la pareja de embajadores y su equipo de acompañantes habían decidido quedarse juntos y turnarse, nuevamente, la guardia y vigilancia. Esta vez, el pelinegro había mandado a descansar al Inuzuka pues a esas alturas, ya llevaba más o menos veinticuatro horas despierto.

La guardia había sido otorgada a TenTen pero, con lo necios que podían ser los esposos, Shikamaru había dicho que él tomaría las primeras horas de vigilancia a cambio de que su amada esposa se durmiera.

En la cama que los Nara deberían estar compartiendo, TenTen, Nozomi y, obviamente, Temari, se encontraban tomando su merecido descanso. A un costado, en un pequeño sofá, Kiba y Akamaru se habían acomodado a fin de caber cómodamente ambos. Finalmente, en una silla, al lado de la puerta, Shikamaru dormitaba pues, como shinobi, había desarrollado el poder descansar sin perderse por completo en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- Vamos Shikamaru, ¿qué te ocurre?- Se repetía el Nara mientras sus pupilas se negaban a mantenerse abiertas y en vigilancia-... No te duermas... No... Te...

El ojimarrón cabeceo unos momentos y luego, simplemente quedo inconsciente. Una extraña fuerza lo estaba impulsando a soñar y, _así fue._

" _\- Papá, ¿cómo te diste cuenta que querías estar siempre con mamá?- El Nara ya no estaba en aquella silla en medio de la cabina que compartía con sus compañeros. En ese instante, se encontraba metido en alguna clase de cuarto oscuro, además, estaba aquella voz... Aquella voz se parecía mucho a..._

 _\- ¿Eh?, ¿a qué viene eso de pronto, Shikamaru?- Y ahí estaba. Era la voz de su yo más joven, además de la voz de su padre._

 _La voz de Nara Shikaku._

 _De pronto, la obscuridad desapareció, dando pasa —primero— a una resplandor cegador, casi como una bomba de luz, para luego pasar a aquel recuerdo. El recuerdo en el que su padre y él, en el claro del Bosque Nara, hablaban de trivialidades hasta que al pequeño Shikamaru se le ocurrió preguntar por su madre._

 _\- Es que, yo... No lo sé...- Decía mientras se recostaba sobre el pasto del bosque-. Creo que es simple curiosidad- Soltó después de un rato perdido en la inmensidad del cielo._

 _El Nara, aun parado observándose en el recuerdo junto a su progenitor, se encontraba confundido. ¿Estaba acaso en un genjutsu?_

 _Hace tiempo, cuando Ōtsutsuki Toneri había secuestrado a la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi; él, junto a Sakura, Sai, Naruto y la misma Hinata, habían caído en una trampa que consistían en un genjutsu que les regresaba a recuerdos de sus años de academia o menor. Este extraño sueño se le asemejaba en demasía._

 _\- ¡Liberar!- Exclamo y, tras no ocurrir nada, lo repitió un par de veces más. Aun sin funcionar, mascullo-. Mendokusai..._

 _\- Sigues comportándote como un niño, Shikamaru... - Dijeron a la espalda del Nara y este, de un gran salto, se alejó unos metros de la presencia no reconocida, con su par de cuchillas de chakra en mano._

 _Al colocarse de frente al intruso, el ojimarrón se percató de algo inverosímil. Al no comprender por completo lo que sucedía, viro el rostro unos centímetros y se encontró con su sueño._

 _Su padre y él aun conversaban a la orilla del claro pero, si eso estaba en lo cierto, ¿qué hacia este parado frente a él?..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Gaara-sama no desea que haga esto. ¿Porque se antepone a sus órdenes?...

\- Matsuri, no me hables de dejar a mi hermana en esto. Temari también es tu amiga ¿no es así?... Déjame hacerlo solo, acompáñame o ve a decir a _su majestad Gaara_ que le desobedecí... Realmente no me importa. Iré por mi familia.

Diciendo esto, Kankuro puso nuevamente su mochila a la espalda y comenzó a salir al imponente desierto nocturno.

La recientemente ascendida jounin, Matsuri, había tenido la misión —esa misma noche— de vigilar la frontera de la aldea... O mejor dicho, de vigilar que cierto castaño no hiciera alguna estupidez. _Y eso incluía dejar Sunagakure._

La castaña estaba entre la espada y la pared. No podía dejar ir a Kankuro pero, era por Temari, su amiga... _No sería desobedecer si no perdía de vista al jounin ¿verdad?_

\- ¡Kankuro-dono!, ¡espéreme!- Grito la chica, después de debatirse un rato en su puesto de vigilancia y, tomando su pequeña mochila que, sin haber notado si estaba o no haciendo lo correcto, había hecho en caso de ver a Kankuro salir de la Aldea, y corrió detrás de su amigo y superior.

Kankuro siguió caminando mientras, ahora, su compañera de viaje se acercaba a grandes zancadas. Este río ante lo fácil que era presionar a la muchacha y, aun así, lo de fiar que era.

\- _"Tal vez por eso Gaara y Temari le tienen tanta confianza..."_

\- _"Gaara, lo siento... Espero y no me odies_..."- Pensó la chica posicionándose por fin al lado del hermano del pelirrojo.

 _A la distancia, una pequeña esfera de arena les observaba._

Aquella esfera... O _globo ocular_ , les vio alejarse hasta que el amanecer apareció. Gaara se la paso sentado en su oficina hasta que, ya cansado de seguir a los ninjas con su técnica del tercer ojo, los vio desaparecer en el inicio del bosque de la frontera con el País del Fuego.

- _"Por lo menos no se ha ido solo..."-_ Cavilo el joven Kage de la Arena levantándose de su silla de oficina- _"Te las encargo, hermano"-_ Pensamiento que le dirigió a su pariente, refiriéndose —claro— al par de mujeres importantes en su vida; su hermana y la alegre castaña.

 _Sonrió recordando a ambas mientras salía de su oficina..._

Tenía que darse una ducha y volver. Suna no se manejaba sola después de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Muajajaa!

Amm... Holi otra vez XD...

¡Y bueno!, ¿qué tal este capítulo?

Yo sé, yo sé, la hago mucho de emoción pero es que si no, no sé cómo podría darles a entender TODAS las cosas, emociones, y sensaciones de este fic Jaj XD

Y, como les iba diciendo _... ¿qué tal con el capítulo?_ Muajaj, ese final ¡lo amé! No pude evitar poner la punzadita de la GaaMatsu X333

¡Y no solo GaaMatsu chicos! Ya había dicho que tengo un problema con las cannon y una que otra crack... _¡Es que son hermosas!_

 _¿Ya notaron?,_ ya hubo ligeros toques de SaiIno, NaruHina, una que otra mención del SasuSaku y ChouKarui y ahora, GaaMatsu. Aun me falta una deleitable sensación de mi crack hermosa que es la Kibanabi pero... ¡Mmmhh! Ya verán, ya verán, mi cabecita lo tiene todo calculado Jejej. Y obvio, claro que mis momentos ShikaTema, la Cannon mas estupenda que puede haber, no van a faltar ni por equivocación.

 _Si no llevo mal la cuenta y los cálculos, este capítulo marca la mitad del fic, más o menos, depende de cómo valla plasmando todo ;D_

Shalala, shalala, ¡me desvío mucho de lo que quiero decir! ¡Ahh!

¿Les da curiosidad que pasara ahora?, ¿Ya odian más al maldito de Takeshi?, ¿Qué tal la aparición de nuestro villano?, ¿o es que es una ella?, ¿o qué es lo que es?, ¿Quieren saber quiénes ahora son nuestro equipo de ninjas de Konoha?, ya sabemos que Kankuro y Matsu van de parte de la Arena pero, ¿llegaran sin algún percance?, ¡ohhhhh! ¿Y qué tal el sueño de Shikamaru?...

Mmmm... ¿Ya les metí aún más la curiosidad?... Muajaj ¡¿Sí?!... ¡Muajajaj!, ¡pues bien!... Hay, me siento bien maldita Jaj, pero olvidando eso, realmente espero lea haya gustado esta actualización.

Debo despedirme yap porque quiero terminar mis deberes bien para traerles el siguiente capítulo ya y no matarlos de la incertidumbre Jaj ;D y bueno, sé también que este capítulo quedo relativamente más corto que el resto — ¡¿corto?! Ana te pasaste ahora. Quedo muy, _MUY_ corto— pero bueno, tiene una que otra cosa que le da ese toque de emoción y… y… _¡EMOCIÓN!_ Jaj

Y buaano, creo que solo me queda pedirles que presionen el botoncito del fin de la página que dice "REVIEW" y…, bueno, ya saben que hacer chiquillos Jaj ;D

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima. Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! (~^•^)~


	7. Primer movimiento

¡Ho-Ho-Hola chicas/os!

Wow, siguen aquí... ¡Que hermoso! XD no tengo excusa alguna por tardar tanto en esta actualización, ya saben que he estado ocupada con mis clases pero no soy la única y por eso, esa excusa la siento inadecuada —para mí, mínimo —, y, por cierto, en serio que no sé cómo agradecer su apoyo siempre pero bueno, no me voy a poner sentimental porque les debía algo y aquí esta.

¡Así es muchachos! Me refiero a este capítulo que, hasta ahora, es el más largo de esta fic ;D

Se los dejo para leer en paz y, bueno, de paso les recomiendo una historia —que estoy que hago esto desde que se subió su primer capítulo X'D— que va a estar 'buenísima' o más bien, yo digo, no sé qué vayan a opinar ustedes jaj

El nombre de la fic es _"Reflejos en el cielo"_ y es de la inexperta y nada conocida —XD hay, ya hablo como si fuera J.K. Rowling o así jaj— escritora _"MK Jess23"_ , también conocida como 'mi hermanita mayor' X3

Así es chicos, mi querida Jess por fin se decidió a publicar en esta página sus escritos y yo, como su fan #1, obvio tenía que promocionar su primer fic. Además, lo publica ella pero, ambas damos ideas y esas cosas así que pongamos en que la fic es de ambas —más de ella que mía pero bueno—, ahí chéquenla. Verán que está muy interesante la idea.

Y, bueno, espero les guste este capítulo y el de la otra fic —apenas lleva un capitulo o subió ya el segundo. No he visto jaj. Pero el chiste es que está en proceso CX—. ¡Disfruten y pasen un maravilloso día!

Nos vemos en las notas finales. Allí les dejare el Link de la fic.

***Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei***

 **Capítulo 7**

" **Primer movimiento"**

 **.**

 **.**

" _-Pa-papá...- Shikamaru susurro apenas audible, aun sin salir por completo de aquel shock._

 _Era doloroso pero, su padre estaba muerto. No había duda en aquello. Él mismo había observado sus restos —o más bien, lo que quedo de ellos tras el fin de la Guerra—, y fue él mismo quien superviso que se transportaran estos a la Aldea de la Hoja lo más rápido posible para su debido entierro. También era él quien visitaba su tumba constantemente con su madre y, ahora, con Temari._

 _Todo aquello era completamente cierto. Entonces, ¿cómo rayos este se encontraba frente a él?..._

 _\- ¿Pues quién más Shikamaru?- Exclamo divertido Shikaku mientras una fuerte carcajada salía de sus labios._

 _\- ¿Có-Cómo...?- Cuestiono el menor sin separar sus ojos del sujeto frente a él y con sus cuchillas de chakra preparadas para atacar._

 _Shikamaru podía ser perezoso, vago y hasta despreocupado en tantos aspectos de su vida pero, en ese instante, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en 'su padre'. Quizás fuera una trampa, una ilusión bien hecha, un genjutsu de un oponente formidable. No lo sabía, por tanto, desconfiar era su principal habilidad en ese momento._

 _El mayor sonrió ante la duda en las facciones de su hijo. Tras un suspiro, señalo con su índice a la muñeca este- Aun usas ese estúpido brazalete que te di- Respondió sereno, para luego explicar al confundido shinobi-. Te lo di con la intención de, en caso de que algo me pasara, yo pudiera darte un última enseñanza. Contiene una pequeña parte de mi chakra* y así yo pude..._

 _\- Entonces eres real...- Soltó de pronto el joven Embajador, deteniendo la explicación de su padre- Eres... En serio eres tú... Yo, realmente… Yo... Yo..._

 _Las lágrimas que quisieron escapar de sus ojos fueron contenidas en estos con toda su convicción._

 _¡En verdad era Nara Shikaku!... En verdad era su padre._

 _Shikaku era, para el ojimarrón, su héroe inalcanzable y totalmente genial. Él había muerto por su pueblo, por la Alianza, por su madre... Por él. Claro que había muchos más que habían dado su vida por lo mismo en aquella gran guerra pero, para Shikamaru, el ex-líder de su clan era el más grande. Después de todo, era su padre._

 _Aquel ser que le había cuidado y protegido desde siempre. Aquel sabio que siempre le mostró el camino, no siempre el fácil, pero sí el que creía apropiado. Su padre era uno de los seres que más amaba y amaría siempre. Eso no cambiaría. Él había sido su soporte, su visión, su ayuda, su mentor, su amigo... Él en realidad fue un gran padre. Un gran hombre._

 _Obviamente, no el perfecto._

 _Solía beber hasta ponerse totalmente ebrio y a veces apostaba. Solía pelear con su madre recurrentemente por esto —además de que su madre era... Bueno, su madre es un poco intolerante—, era irritable cuando llegaba de una misión muy larga o trabajaba con el o la Hokage hasta muy tarde. Solía ser algo desesperante en los entrenamientos y le fascinaba molestarlo por cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera. Pero por eso era el mejor._

 _\- Claro que sí, ¿o acaso esperabas a alguien más?- Pregunto con burla sonriendo de lado. Esa mueca tan familiar en él y el muchacho que tenía en frente. Shikamaru bajo ambas cuchillas ya sin el chakra azul delineándolas y circulando por ellas, no las necesitaba si se trataba de él._

 _Shikaku hasta ese instante noto que no estaban solos, o por lo menos, no eran solo uno a uno. Recordó aquella conversación en el claro del bosque de los Nara mientras observaba a su pequeño de no más de ocho años. Perezoso, sí, pero increíblemente curioso. Era tan solo un niño en aquel tiempo._

 _El joven pelinegro observo también el recuerdo. Ya no se sentía extraño estando ahí, le gustaba aquella sensación que le daba siempre el estar con su padre, y, pensándolo bien, alguna vez había sentido algo muy parecido con otra persona; Asuma, su maestro._

 _Sí, él y su padre siempre fueron grandes hombres y personas, ambos murieron siendo héroes extraordinarios. Aunque lo negara siempre arguyendo que era problemático, siempre quiso ser un adulto igual de increíble que ellos. Ya no era aquel mocoso que fue ascendido a chunin antes que sus compañeros. Ahora era otro, y tenía a otro igual que había tomado su mano incontables veces cuando la extendía para ayudarle a levantarse y apoyarse mutuamente para caminar lado a lado._

 _Temari._

 _Al recordar a su esposa no pudo hacer más que sonreír sin apartar la vista del sueño. Su padre noto esto y quiso preguntar pero, su hijo reacciono antes que él, por distinta razón, claro, y una que hizo que ambos disminuyeran sus minimizaran su sonrisa._

 _\- Oe... Yo... En serio estoy feliz de verte y eso, pero... No estás aquí solo para esto, ¿verdad?- Inquirió Shikamaru al darse cuenta que su padre no gastaría su única oportunidad de verle —acabando con su chakra— si no tuviera algo realmente importante que decirle. Por lo menos eso deducía._

 _Shikaku se puso serio, pero no hablo al instante sobre lo que le aquejaba._

 _\- Aun recuerdas esta conversación tan banal muy bien... Vaya que desperdicias el tiempo incluso en tu cabeza…- Dijo, haciendo a su hijo darse cuenta que no quería hablar. Este frunció el ceño un poco._

 _\- Viejo, por favor, ¿qué sucede?- Cuestiono Shikamaru ya notoriamente preocupado. Aun así, la respuesta del mayor de estos llegó hasta que el recuerdo termino y desapareciera tal y como llego; de la nada._

 _Una vez finalizado, las penumbras invadieron el espacio y ambos, padre e hijo, quedaron nuevamente a oscuras. O casi, pues Shikaku estaba rodeado por una capa brillante de un extraño blanco opaco. La voz de este último retumbo e hizo una especie de eco, haciendo a Shikamaru pensar lo peor. Tras un sonoro y pesado suspiro, el antiguo líder del clan Nara hablo._

 _\- Escúchame, y escúchame muy bien. Tú y Temari no la tendrán fácil, en realidad, nada en la vida es sencillo, pero esta vez nuestra familia está en riesgo..._

 _Shikamaru le miro perplejo. ¿Temari?, ¿Por qué Temari?, ¿qué pasaba con su esposa?, y, para empezar, ¿acaso sabría su padre que ahora era su esposa? Aun con todas estas incógnitas en mente, continúo escuchando con atención a su progenitor._

 _\- La realidad es que esta es tu misión más importante y no podrás darte el lujo de dudar. Si eres derrotado, perderás mucho más que tu orgullo...- Dijo Shikaku, dejando más que inquieto a su hijo. Al notar aquello y percatarse, además, que su tiempo para estar con este se agotaba, sonrió y concluyo diciendo- Yo sé que podrás hacerlo, Shikamaru. Eres mi hijo, yo creo en ti a pesar de todo, mocoso._

 _Tras decir aquella frase de aliento y calmar un poco las inquietudes del joven Embajador, Shikaku comenzó su partida al lugar al que pertenecia. En el momento, el menor trato de evitarlo llamando a su padre y tratando de alcanzarle._

 _\- ¡Espera!, ¡Papá, papá!, ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!- Exclamo corriendo._

 _Este sonrió ante el extraño esfuerzo que su hijo estaba poniendo en tratar de seguir hablando con él. Le dio algo de gracia y una enorme felicidad esto, aunque, aun así, sus sentimientos de regocijo se mezclaban con la tristeza; ¿seria acaso esta la última vez que lo vería?_

 _No lo sabía pero, sabía que llegaría el momento de tenerlo a su lado junto con el resto de su familia —anhelando que fuese dentro de, aun, bastante tiempo—. Su amada esposa, Yoshino; su nuera, Temari y, él... El pequeño que pronto llegaría —O eso es lo que esperaba— y claro, su único hijo no faltaría porque era a él al que ya, a ese instante, extrañaba aun teniéndolo bastante cerca._

 _Recordó que no podía decir nada sobre aquel pequeño ser que crecía dentro del vientre de la rubia Embajadora porque era ir contra las reglas del "Más allá", aun así, quiso arriesgarse dando una pista a su hijo._

 _Shikamaru seguía corriendo y llamándole, más parecía que nunca llegaría ante sí pues después de correr y correr no parecía estar acercándose ni un poco al mayor. Al notar esto, comenzó a frenar sus pasos hasta que sus pies se detuvieron por completo, en el preciso momento para observar a Shikaku desvanecerse por completo con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Al quedar de nuevo solo, el Nara camino más lentamente hacia el lugar en donde momentos antes había visto irse a su padre. Al plantarse ahí, pudo observar que en el lugar del antiguo consejero del Hokage estaba un pequeño trozo de, lo que reconoció, como madera._

 _Al levantarlo del suelo pudo notar que, en efecto, era un pequeño trozo de madera. Pero no solo era eso, era una pequeña pieza tallada finamente de un juego de mesa._

 _Este estaba confundido y no pudo evitar exclamar lo siguiente mientras detallaba con la vista el pequeño objeto._

 _\- ¿Pero por qué «el Rey»?... Tsk, mendokusai, viejo..."_

\- ¡Shikamaru!... ¡Shikamaru!... Despierta, ¿quieres?- Susurraba la castaña tratando de despertarlo.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿TenTen?- Dijo el Nara incorporándose en su asiento con esfuerzo pues, era una silla en donde había dormido, estas no son naturalmente relajantes y cómodas-... ¿Ya es de mañana?- Cuestiono tallándose los adormilados ojos con el dorso de ambas manos, soltando bostezos en el proceso.

\- No, solo que se supone que me despertarías hace rato y cuando yo por fin, a cuenta mía, me percato de la hora, te encuentro totalmente dormido- Explicó la kunoichi de ojos chocolate con ambas manos en la cintura. Suspiro y mirándole con una sonrisa continuó-. Vamos, ve a dormir junto a Temari y descansa bien, que por la trayectoria y velocidad que llevamos, además de los extraños sentidos de estos dos- Señalando a Kiba y Akamaru que seguían dormidos, aunque de una forma que incluso al Nara le parecería incomoda-, llegaremos antes del ocaso.

Shikamaru asintió aun algo confundido por su sueño y se levantó de la silla, con TenTen dándole una leve palmada en el hombro mientras ahora ella tomaba la vigilancia.

Se acercó lentamente al lugar donde estaban los demás descansando, encontrándose a Nozomi durmiendo muy plácidamente en el costado izquierdo de la cama, mientras, a la derecha, su esposa dormía dándole la espalda a la menor y dejándole al moreno perfecta visión de sus rasgos faciales; sus labios entreabiertos y el pequeño silbido que generaba su respiración soñolienta. Parecía estar profundamente dormida y Shikamaru olvido un momento el mundo solo para confirmar algo; no iba a dejar que nada la dañase. Nunca.

Así, tras recostarse a su lado y darle un corto beso en la frente a Temari, la rodeo con los brazos para atraerla a su cuerpo y descansar lo que quedaba hasta el amanecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

En una profunda y casi despoblada parte del bosque del Norte del País de Fuego, el Sol de aquel día no había aun llegado a iluminar, ni siquiera había rastros de que saldría en cualquier momento y, aun así, un enfrentamiento ya se estaba llevando acabo.

\- Kankuro-san, debemos reorganizarnos, ¡nos tienen rodeados!- Matsuri intercepto un kunai que se dirigía justo al pecho del castaño con la punta de su _jōhyō_ ** en un movimiento casi por reflejo.

Kankuro la miro serio.

Matsuri era una kunoichi esplendida pero, no tenia gran cantidad de chakra ni una técnica definitiva de gran poder. _Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea traerla sola con él._

Él bien podía manejar la situación protegiéndose con sus marionetas y atacando cuando hubiese un espacio, no le importaba mucho salir algo dañado, la Guerra en la que había estado había sido violenta a más no poder. Perder algo de sangre no le mortificaba pero para eso tendría que desproteger a la castaña. Y no podía permitirse que la hirieran.

Primero, porque era su responsabilidad que ella estuviera en peligro además, era su amiga y compañera, _¡¿qué clase de maldito seria si la dejara a su suerte?!_ Y segundo, bueno, si algo le pasaba a la joven de ojos negros, tendría a Sabaku No Gaara, el mismísimo Kazekage, sobre él. Ninguna opción sonaba tentadora, sin más, el marionetista decidió alejarse a planear como derrotar a aquellos enemigos.

Tomando a Matsuri del brazo, invocó a Escorpión y activo el lanzallamas para distanciar a sus atacantes mientras la pareja de shinobis de Suna se apresuraban a un lugar más despejado. _Ahí, no podrían contra ambos._

Pero, _¿cómo habían terminado en aquella situación?..._ Muy sencillo de explicar:

La amabilidad de Matsuri y la falta de planeación de Kankuro —incluyendo, además, la falta de sueño en ambos y el intenso esfuerzo que estaban haciendo para llegar pronto a su destino—, los había hecho ir directo a una trampa.

\- ¡No deben dejarlos escapar, intervendrán con el plan de Himeko-sama!- Grito uno de los perseguidores de los ninjas de Suna mientras se alejaba de las intensas llamas de la marioneta de Kankuro. El resto de sus subordinados que no había sido alcanzado por la llamarada, corrió en persecución de ambos castaños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un par de horas, el Inuzuka y su fiel compañero fueron despertados por los molestos rayos de luz que comenzaban a filtrarse por la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Al desperezarse por completo, ambos observaron a TenTen en la silla en las que horas atrás habían dejado vigilando al Nara. Por el contrario, este se encontraba abrazado a Temari cómodamente en la cama.

Al notar a sus compañeros, la castaña les ordeno guardar silencio mientras hacía gestos con su mano para que se acercaran. Estos acataron rápidamente.

\- ¿Cuánto creen que falte ahora para llegar?, tengo un molesto mal presentimiento de este estúpidos barco...- Declaró directa la chica.

\- Hace algunas horas, cuando nos despertaste al encontrar a Shikamaru durmiendo te dije que el agua comenzaba a tener olor a arena y tierra, lo que más claramente significa una playa, un desembarcadero, un pueblo; ¡Tierra firme!... Deja de preocuparte. Al tocar tierra, me encargare de poner al vejete este en su lugar. ¡Nadie trata así a los Shinobi de Konoha!- Exclamo con voz firme el chico de marcas en las mejillas recibiendo, primero, un _'Baja la voz'_ y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para dar paso, luego, a una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, te dejo _ese_ trabajito en tus manos- Aceptó la experta en bukijutsu.

Ambos siguieron hablando mientras TenTen se asomaba ocasionalmente por la única ventana que había en aquel lugar, viendo a la tripulación del barco caminando y trabajando como habían estado haciendo todo el día anterior. _Bastante normal,_ pensaba.

Un rato después de haber comenzado aquella conversación, los dos ninjas de la Hoja y el canino escucharon una débil voz desde la cama. Al notarla, giraron para reconocer quién de sus camaradas había despertado. Era Nozomi.

La Yamanaka se desperezo lentamente, tratando de no perturbar a los Nara al darse cuenta que estaban ahí. Se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a sus compañeros.

\- TenTen-san, Kiba-san, Akamaru-chan, espero hayan descansado bien- Sonrió a los tres antes de ponerse seria y preguntar- ¿Hay... Hay alguna novedad sobre Takeshi-san o la tripulación?...

\- No, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, llegando a tierra todo esto se resolverá. Estos dos sé que sabrán que hacer- Respondió Kiba revolviendo los cabellos anaranjados de la menor, refiriéndose, en la última parte, al matrimonio de Embajadores.

\- Hai, ya sabemos que hacer- Replicó una voz detrás de estos. Era Temari quien, al ya no sentir el poco peso de la kunoichi pelirroja del otro lado de la cama, había despertado, y al moverse, había hecho lo mismo con su esposo, quien, a su lado, tallaba sus ojos mientras los bostezos escapaban de sus labios.

\- Tenemos trabajo, hay que explicarles el plan, aunque sea problemático- Expuso el jounin de una coleta levantándose y caminando con toda la pereza del mundo hacia su equipaje, de donde saco un pequeño pergamino y un mapa.

\- ¿El plan?, ¿no ya teníamos un plan?- Cuestiono Kiba acercándose a su amigo.

\- Esa en realidad es nuestra misión; _'Ir e investigar los planes y/o amenazas del País de la Primavera en contra de la Unión Shinobi'_. Shikamaru-san se refiere a un plan para cuando abandonemos el barco y quedemos a la deriva en la Primavera, por así decirlo, ¿verdad?- Inquirió la de ojos amarillos alternando su vista en la rubia y su esposo. La de coletas solo asintió como respuesta, sin darle mucho interés a pesar de haberse sorprendido por tan buena observación de la que, a su consideración, era la más ingenua del equipo.

\- Bien, ¿y de qué va esto?, ¿qué tienen en mente?

\- Bueno, desde un inicio se estableció que tendríamos que cumplir la misión de una u otra forma, entonces, lo que haremos en principio es establecer contacto con los altos mandos de la Primavera. A pesar de todo, debemos comprobar si es verdad o no esto de que el País está en contra de La Unión. Debemos mantener la diplomacia hasta el último minuto, una guerra interna no será bien recibida en este punto- Comenzó respondiendo Temari a la pregunta de su castaña amiga, dejando que su esposo continuase.

\- Nuestra presencia en La Primavera estaba contemplada a mañana en la noche, sin embargo, Takeshi parece querer deshacerse lo más pronto de nosotros y por eso tal vez sea que el barco haya cambiado a la ruta peligrosa y corta y acelerara. Está forzando a lo máximo el barco y poniendo en riesgo a todos en este. Es posible que algo nos esté esperando, y no puedo asegurar que sea bueno o malo...

 _\- "Una trampa..."-_ Cavilo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño preocupada.

\- Tenemos que estar preparados, por eso, Nozomi, por favor, en cuanto veamos tierra, por más lejos que este, informa a la Aldea que llegamos...

La menor seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y no contestó al instante, sino que lo hizo hasta que Shikamaru chasqueo los dedos frente a ella.

\- ¡Ha-Hai, Shikamaru-san!- Se sonrojo al haberse perdido gran parte del plan.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Chibi-chan?- Pregunto Kiba mirándole con una ceja enarcada, agachándose un poco para quedar a la estatura de esta.

\- S-Sí... Ki-Kiba-san- Respondió la chica trastabillando unos pasos atrás por la impresión que sintió al sentir la frente del Inuzuka contra la suya para medir si no tenía fiebre, pues estaba tan roja y temblorosa que fue lo primero que el castaño pensó tendría.

\- ¿Segura que todo está en orden?- Esta vez hablo la de chonguitos de nuevo con ese tono maternal. Nozomi sonrió y asintió ante los presentes como respuesta. Temari solo la veía con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bien, no hay que perder tiempo. Preparen todo para desembarcar en cualquier momento y, prepárense, ante todo, para nuestro primer enfrentamiento en suelo hostil de la Primavera.

\- ¡Hai!- Acataron todos a la vez la orden de Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi se había mantenido ocupado en la cabina de mando todo el tiempo, así que no había tenido tiempo de ser vigilado por los shinobi de la Hoja.

 _Al contrario, él si había logrado avanzar en eso._

A pesar de todo, el marino en jefe había mantenido bajo su vista a los ninjas durante todo el día. Había notado perfectamente la reunión dentro de la cabina en donde todos estaban a principios del día.

Obviamente, no había podido escuchar la conversación, ya que el jounin de una coleta se había encargado de bloquear que cualquier sonido pudiera salir al exterior del habitáculo hasta que él, y solamente él, desactivara el jutsu puesto sobre el cubículo de la embarcación.

\- _"Muy astuto, Embajador"-_ Había pensado aquel malvado capitán al percatarse de aquello al volver de su pequeña _visita_ en la isla la noche anterior. Que, como él había predicho, nadie noto.

Las horas fueron pasando bastante lento para todos; por un lado, Takeshi ya quería que aquellos _diplomáticos_ que viajaban con él llegaran a La Primavera y poder cumplir, por completo, su despreciable plan. Por el otro, los shinobi de Konoha se sentían tensos y bastante nerviosos, _¿qué es lo que les esperaba?_ , _¿acaso estaban yendo directo a aquellos que les despreciaban?_ , si en verdad había un complot en contra de la Unión Shinobi, _¿quiénes eran aquellos que preferían una nueva y sangrienta contienda a la paz que estaba llegando_ —poco a poco, claro _— a todo lugar en el que se establecía la Alianza?_ Y por supuesto, la pregunta más importante de todas, _¿por qué era así?..._

Temari y Shikamaru _parecían_ los más tranquilos. Temari, sentada en una silla algo alejada del grupo, leía un libro que había traído desde Konoha con supuesta expresión despreocupada y calma pero, en su interior, su corazón bombeaba sangre como si no hubiese mañana.

Se sentía nerviosa, pero no iba a demostrarlo frente a nadie. Tenía un extraño presentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho y sentía, además, aquellos estúpidos malestares que adjudicaba a que ya tenía tiempo sin viajar en barco. Las náuseas eran cada vez más recurrentes pero siendo como era, ni loca aceptaría un remedio de la castaña o pelirroja nuevamente.

Shikamaru estaba casi igual. No se mostraba ni sentía temeroso de ir a una trampa, sin embargo, claro que estaba preocupado. Estaba recargado en la pared contraria a donde su esposa yacía sentada, siendo rodeado por el resto de sus compañeros. Aun así, la lejanía que sentía con ellos era algo alarmante. Normalmente, no entraba a conversaciones que no le involucraran directamente a él o a algo que realmente le importara pero, debes en cuando se sentía atraído por aquella enigmática fuerza llamada _'amistad'_ y conversaba algunas cuestiones triviales.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, meditando. No era de aquellos que daban especial importancia a sueños o presentimientos en los que, según otros, el destino le mostraba su fortuna o cosas por el estilo.

Como bien era conocido, el Clan Nara era conformado por una clase especial de personas. Hombres y mujeres de grandes mentes, orgullosos shinobi de la Aldea de La Hoja. Varones, niños y mujeres que desde pequeños eran bien educados, tanto en valores y coraje, como en el ninjutsu, claro que había unos más sobresalientes que otros, pero, aun así, todos asistían a su País y Aldea —y ahora a la Alianza Shinobi— con valentía y honor.

Shikamaru había sido criado por dos grandes en el Clan y Aldea; su padre, Nara Shikaku, había sido por años —principalmente— la mano derecha de los Hokage; su madre, una kunoichi de elite que, antes de casarse y retirarse para disponerse a su hogar, peleaba y defendía con todo orgullo su bien merecido puesto.

En aquel instante, el Embajador de Konoha podría sentirse honrado al ser nombrado con semejante título pero, para su mala fortuna, sentía una extraña sensación amarga al ser llamado así por el capitán del barco en el que se transportaba. ¿Por qué? Muy buena pregunta.

El Nara regreso a la realidad, dejando sus meditaciones a un lado al escuchar un sonoro y bastante intranquilo suspiro. Abrió los ojos y observo a su pequeña subordinada, sentada en el suelo y recargando su espalda contra la silla en la que TenTen se había acomodado, leyendo y releyendo un pequeño pergamino que su maestro, Maito Gai, le había dado ya hace bastantes años.

" _Para poder crecer en fuerza y espíritu siempre es necesario reparar en lo básico"_

Alguna vez escucho decir de la chica de chonguitos, acreditando aquella lección a su extravagante sensei. Fijo su atención nuevamente en la miembro del Clan Yamanaka, la cual el resto también observaba, haciéndola sonrojar levemente al verse descubierta en su plan para tranquilizarse.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, Chibi-chan- Kiba fue el primero en hablar y sonreírle para calmar las inquietudes de la menor del equipo. Como fue el primero, su canino y compañero fue el segundo, al levantarse de los pies del castaño e ir a acurrucarse al lado de la de ojos amarillos con un alegre ladrido.

\- Las misiones como estas están presentes en cualquier momento, si no aprendes a manejar o guardar tus inquietudes para ti, el título de jounin no debería otorgársete nunca- Aseguro esta vez Temari que se mostraba seria y con gran acidez en la voz.

TenTen le miro con una mueca de enojo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Entendía que quería hacer fuerte el carácter de la chica pero según su punto de vista, esas no eran formas. Era su amiga después de todo, se conocían bien a pesar de que la Nara se guardara mucho para sí misma pero, después de los exámenes chunin, en los que ya bastantes años atrás habían luchado una contra una, se habían vuelto bastante cercanas para la sorpresa de muchos.

Temari le sostuvo la mirada bastante tranquila. No estaba tratando de hacer lo que su amiga pensaba —tenía muy claro que la experta en bukijutsu era bastante optimista y suponía algunos de sus pensamientos—, ella solo se mostraba como era siempre: _más fuerte._

O eso suponía esta pero, al ver la mirada sin expresión alguna de su esposo y la algo desaprobatoria del castaño de marcas en las mejillas, además de —por supuesto— la aún más intranquila de la pelirroja, supo que había sonado bastante poco inteligente.

Ella, como la segunda al mando en aquel equipo no tenía solo la función de regañar a estos, o más bien, esa ni siquiera era su función. Kakashi, el Rokudaime Hokage, había encomendado a Kiba, Akamaru, TenTen y a la Yamanaka para que ella y su esposo, como autoridades en beneficio de la paz, encontraran una forma para que el País de la Primavera buscara la no-violencia junto a ellos pero, si ella, como la Embajadora y protectora de esta no podía siquiera manejar su incomodidad contra su propia compañera _, ¿cómo esperaba poder compartir paz con alguien más?_

Temari entendió y, sin ningún filtro de por medio, sintió el peso de la vergüenza sobre sí. Sin más que perder, retiro su ahora fruncido rostro de los ojos de la castaña al girarlo a un lado.

Estúpida.

Si, justo así se estaba sintiendo. A pesar de haber pasado años y años con esa estoica y dura actitud frente a casi todos sus equipos, en ese momento reconocía su equivocación.

" _\- Además de ninjas; shinobis y kunoichis de cualquier lugar compartimos algo, y eso es ser seres humanos, por tanto, también tenemos pensamientos, equivocaciones y sentimientos."_

Las palabras de quien alguna vez fue su enemigo y ahora era una luz en su vida, Shikamaru, llegaron de golpe a su cabeza. Al momento, supo que debía recomponer su error.

\- Si estas preocupada por estar aquí no debiste venir en primer lugar. El mundo no es algo que se pueda arreglar solo con buenos deseos o preocupándose sin hacer nada. Debes esforzarte y crecer, debes enfrentar lo que venga con valentía e inteligencia, y no deprimirte al no escuchar lo que quieres. Si realmente eres una kunoichi de elite de Konoha y reclamas el título de jounin, comprende eso- Temari dijo con voz firme, mientras se ponía de pie y acercaba a la ventana, cruzándose de brazos-. Cuando lo hagas, espero verte en el examen para jounin, mocosa...- Exclamo en un tono más bajo, pero perfectamente audible para todos los presentes, tratando con todas sus fuerzas por no curvar las comisuras de sus labios ante lo dicho.

Al estar de espaldas, esta no pudo notar la brillante sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de la pequeña chunin, ni mucho menos la maternal y enternecedora expresión de su amiga. La pequeña sonrisa de triunfo que el pelinegro mostró fue total y completamente opacada al medirse contra la sonrisa y parloteo que el Inuzuka comenzó a dar después de las palabras de Temari.

\- ¡Oíste, Chibi-chan!, ¡Te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse!

Shikamaru sonrió al comprobar que, en efecto, tras las palabras no muy alentadoras y luego, su total contrariedad en las segundas dichas por su esposa, la Yamanaka se veía bastante más tranquila atacando nuevamente al canino de pelaje blanco con tales _'caricias'._ Aun así, su sonrisa no era solo por aquello, sino porque, aun a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo, las mejillas de su Temari, tenían ese tierno rubor casi imperceptible enmarcado en ellas.

 _En efecto, lo dicho por su padre en su sueño ahora parecía una verdad a medias._

 _El mundo sí que no es fácil pero, aun así, él creía que mientras ella estuviera a su lado, nada podía ser tan complicado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

\- _"¿Porque sonríen tanto?"_ \- Se cuestionó en mente el anciano que conducía el barco.

Su ceño, fruncido lo más que podía, junto a su quijada apretada al igual que sus manos alrededor del volante del barco, sentía grandes e inquietantes deseos de que el viento y el motor fuesen más de ayuda para llegar, lo más rápido posible, a su destino.

- _"¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan felices si en tan solo unas horas su todo se derrumbara?!-_ Se cuestionaba cada vez más furioso. De pronto, sus manos soltaron un poco el agarre, al igual que toda expresión de molestia en el rostro se relajaba, una sonrisa orgullosa asalto sus labios _-... No importa. Himeko-sama pronto les mostrara la desesperación"_ \- Dejo sus manos caer, soltando por completo el timón y se dirigió a la ventanilla de la cabina. Se asomó un poco más a la izquierda y pudo ver, por solo un reflejo en la popa, a la dirección en donde los shinobi de Konoha estaban.

Al hacer esto, pudo notar que la rubia se encontraba de pie mirando también por la ventanilla de su habitáculo, solo que ella parecía observar al mar, al cielo, o tal vez, a la nada. Un momento después, una mano se posó en su hombro llamando la atención de la hermosa chica. Ella sonrió, sonrió en serio. Parecía feliz. Un molesto nudo se formó en la garganta del anciano que veía todo.

Podía observar como ambos sonreían, ambos Nara ahora intercambiaban pequeños diálogos frente a la ventana. Su conversación parecía algo sin importancia pues ni siquiera parecían estar intentando mover sus labios de manera diferente a de lo que decían, como un ninja debe hacer siempre que intercambian información para que los enemigos no puedan leer sus labios y descubrir sus planes. Era una regla básica desde la academia en cualquier aldea o País en el que se criara un shinobi.

Sin embargo, por lo que Takeshi veía y descifraba, parecían estar hablando de... _¿un restaurante de Barbacoa?_

Su mente dio vuelcos de inestabilidad por un par de segundos. _¿Acaso esos dos realmente estaban hablando de trivialidades?_ , _¡¿esos malditos traidores acaso en serio estaban tan tranquilos a pesar del terrible destino que parecía estar esperándoles?!_ , _¡¿los estaban subestimando de aquella forma?!_

Un ruido fuerte llamo la atención de la tripulación que rápidamente se movilizo. Los Nara y compañía se percataron de que todos en el exterior estaban caminando hacia, donde recordaban, se encontraba la cabina de mando. Unos segundos más tarde, la mayor parte de esta regreso a sus puestos y siguió como si nada. El Inuzuka torció un poco los labios en una mueca.

\- Algo extraño paso- Comento este tras acercarse a sus superiores-. Huele a sangre, poca, pero sangre al fin…

TenTen y Nozomi se miraron a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Shikamaru le devolvía la mirada seria a Kiba y Temari se mantenía mirando por la ventanilla.

\- Nozomi- Nombro la jounin sin mirarla. La Yamanaka entendió al instante y, tras unos sellos de manos, con los ojos cerrados callo en los brazos de TenTen.

Unos segundos más tarde, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y se reincorporo. Todos se alejaron de la ventana y rodearon a la menor.

\- No fue… Mmmm… Nada… Nada serio... Al parecer... Una ventana, solo fue una ventana. Está destrozada. _Alguien_ la destruyo de un solo golpe…

La mirada de todos se volvió aún más alarmante. Algo tenía a _cierto_ hombre bastante molesto y presentían que no era precisamente el que la comida fuese pescado como la noche anterior.

El Nara se acercó nuevamente a la ventana y observo a través de ella.

Su rostro mostró un descontento casi invisible al fruncir el ceño y torcer los labios. Cuando el resto se acercó y miraron por sobre el hombro de su líder, pudieron observar que el viejo capitán se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, con una expresión de odio puro. Su mano izquierda envuelta en un paño manchado de sangre —blanco en un inicio, suponían—, miraba la habilitación..., no, les miraba a ellos con esa iracunda expresión. El Nara perdió la molestia de su rostro en un segundo cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

 _... Todo paso demasiado rápido para que toda la tripulación pudiese siquiera asustarse..._

El Nara tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar. Tomo en un abrazo a Temari y salto hacia atrás, alejándose de la ventana lo más rápido que pudo. Los demás tuvieron que hacer lo mismo y, a una velocidad de verdadero récord, TenTen invoco una defensa de metal que trato de protegerlos de tan grave explosión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

En Konoha nadie se encontraba mejor, psicológicamente hablando.

Ino había sido _'encerrada'_ —según ella— por Tsunade, Sakura y Sai en un cuarto de hospital, con su inseparable amiga pelirrosa a su lado, dejada ahí por el ojinegro para vigilarla. Dormía supuestamente tranquila, pero ni un minuto su mente dejaba de maquinar una forma de escaparse de la kunoichi e ir corriendo —si era incluso necesario, arrastrarse— hasta el País de La Primavera. Sus amigos… Más bien, su familia, estaban en peligro y ella solo descansaba en un maldito hospital. Bufo internamente.

De pronto la imagen de las personas que ocupaban sus pensamientos, una enorme explosión y luego, solo una capa de profunda oscuridad, llegaron como un corto a su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras se sentaba en la cama sobresaltando a la Uchiha que la miro con el ceño fruncido antes de cambiar su rostro a uno de preocupación.

\- Han dado la señal... Nozomi se puso en contacto directo a mí... Han sido atacados antes de siquiera llegar a la Primavera...

Las palabras que la poseedora del byakugō escuchaba la hicieron estremecer. Ino hablaba con total dolor en la voz. Ella no soportaría otra de estas noticias, y su bebé tampoco.

Lentamente poso su mano sobre la de su amiga y, sin darle tiempo a su reacción, inyecto un tranquilizante a la línea intravenosa de su brazo. Segundos después, la rubia cayó dormida una vez más.

En cuanto esta se perdió en sus sueños, la Uchiha salió disparada a la oficina de su ex sensei. La Primavera acababa de mover su primer pieza, ahora, solo esperaba que la Unión también lo hiciera, y que lo hiciera a tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sus manos estaban moldeando algo de chakra_ , fue lo primero que noto. Había sido una fuerte explosión.

Al percatarse, el agua le rodeaba, el barco, o más bien dicho, lo que quedaba de él, se encontraban esparcidos por toda la superficie cristalina.

Una sola lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la kunoichi del Clan Yamanaka al pensar en toda la tripulación que no había corrido con la suerte que ella y su equipo estaban teniendo.

 _Su equipo._

Reacciono por completo al ver a unos cuantos metros al canino peliblanco, comenzando a salir del agua mientras sus patas se iluminaban del característico chakra azul.

Su rostro giro buscando a sus líderes con la vista totalmente preocupada. _¿Y Temari?, ¡¿dónde diablos estaba Temari?!_

Justo a su lado, el agua comenzó a moverse y segundos después los rostros de ambos Nara fueron visibles. Shikamaru aun sostenía a Temari en un abrazo protector y ella se sujetaba a él como con temor a separarse, los dos boqueaban por aire.

La Embajadora ni siquiera la miro cuando comenzó a moldear su energía en sus manos rápidamente mientras ayudaba su esposo a salir del agua. Su cabello escurría y se pegaba a su preocupado y molesto rostro. Mientras sostenía al jounin y le ayudaba, se veía cada vez más frustrada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Cuestionó algo dificultoso Shikamaru al estar completamente fuera del agua, mientras tanto, Temari le revisaba las heridas más visibles. Nozomi reconoció que le preguntaba a ella.

La chica a su espalda escucho a TenTen tosiendo por el agua que seguramente habría entrado a sus pulmones. Akamaru ya estaba completamente sobre el agua y sacudiéndose lo que quedaba del líquido sobre su pelaje, y a su lado, Kiba se encontraba sentado sobre la superficie con los pies aun hundidos en el agua, tratando de regular su agitada respiración por haber estado bajo el agua sin aire unos momentos atrás. Volvió la vista a sus líderes y se percató que el Nara tenía un pequeño trozo de metal incrustado en un costado de su abdomen- Sí... Usted es el que parece no estarlo del todo...

\- Estoy bien, es una pequeña herida, nada grave- Contesto el Embajador sacando de un tirón el trozo de metal. Un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios al hacerlo. La menor se acercó mientras Temari abría su chaleco táctico y retiraba los trozos de tela de la camisa de alrededor de la herida.

Kiba y Akamaru se percataron de un olor extra y corrieron a posicionarse delante de la pareja y la pequeña chunin. TenTen reacciono al instante e imito al Inuzuka.

\- Entonces debemos arreglar eso, ¿no creen, Embajadores?

La voz del ahora reconocido y marcado como el enemigo llego a sus oídos mientras una espesa niebla comenzaba a rodearles. Temari se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, pues su pierna izquierda había salido algo perjudicada y se posiciono con su inseparable —y recién invocado— abanico al lado contrario a los otros dos. Shikamaru y Nozomi permanecieron en el centro de aquella formación mientras rápidamente la Yamanaka comenzó a detener la sangre que brotaba del abdomen de su superior.

El combate entre el equipo de Embajadores y sus guardaespaldas contra aquel despreciable anciano estaba por dar inicio a unos cuantos kilómetros de las tierras de su verdadero destino.

 _Aun si los de Konoha salían airosos de aquella batalla, ¿qué les esperaba ahora en el dichoso País de la Primavera?..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

* A esto del chakra en el brazalete me refiero que Shikaku, como buen estratega que era, tuvo cierta inclinación a que moriría. Ósea, todos sabemos que moriremos en algún punto pero el predijo que algo podría ser necesario decirle a Shika después de su muerte. Para que tengan un mejor concepto de esto del chakra en alguna cosa/ persona/ lugar, es muy parecido a cuando Kushina y Minato sellaron una porción de su chakra en Naruto para poder ayudarlo cuando les necesitara. Así, solo que Shikaku sello un poco de chakra en algo que sabía que su hijo no perdería de vista o se quitaría ;D

** Jōhyō: Es el arma que Gaara le enseña a usar a Matsuri. Su traducción podría ser _«jabalinas con soga»_

¡Tan-Tan-Tan!

¡Ahhh, soy un monstruo! Jej XP

Wow y, ¿qué tal?, ese fue el capítulo de hoy, el capítulo número 7 y en el que _¡POR FIN!_ va a comenzar la acción.

¡Tun-Tun-Tun-Tururururu!

De aquí comienza lo que realmente me va a costar. Describir la pelea inicial va a ser mi primer gran reto a superar así que espero su apoyo y sus review, en los cuales, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que pusieran alguna cosa que se les ocurre o les gustaría ver.

Obviamente ya sé cómo va a ir la pelea, esta reproducida una y otra vez en mi cabeza pero, mentalizarlo y plasmarlo son cosas totalmente opuestas así que nada más quiero saber si les gustaría algo en especial en la pelea (ya saben, alguna técnica/ ataque/ formación) que se les ocurra pudiese dar su toquesito de _¡Bum-cuash-Bum!_ —No sé si me entienden con mis efectos especiales chafas XD—.

En fin, ¡Kami!, me dolió y me enamore del sueño de Shikamaru. Yo sé que no es la cosa más emotiva o así pero, lo que quise que se entendiera —por cierto, díganme si sí pude lograr mi objetivo— es que se dieran cuenta que nuestro Nara ama a su familia. Ama a Temari, a sus padres, a la paz y que, aunque no sea el ser _más_ expresivo y sentimental del Narutovers o cualquier mundo, siempre demuestra su carácter protector y perezoso jajaj X3

Luego, no estoy segura de haber logrado dar una aura demente y enfermizamente malvada de Takeshi. Díganme también en algún lado y momento si pude. Me alegra siempre escuchar sus opiniones y críticas para poder crecer, pero, ya saben, estas siempre, siempre son bien recibidas mientras estén dentro del rango de la cordialidad y el respeto.

Lo siento si este capítulo quedo algo flojo en la cuestión de descripción pero apenas llego el término del semestre y tuve una carga horrible de medio depresión al no poder presentar mi esfuerzo en mi taller de teatro porqué, bueno, estoy en esta _'clase extra'_ y no pude estar el día del estreno de las obras por las cuales estuve practicando meses, pero esa es otra historia jej D'X Además, mi cerebro estaba algo seco por los últimos exámenes y por una exposición que, para acabarla, no presente -.-" en fin, me gusto lo que salió y por eso lo subí ahora ;D

Pero bueno, el capítulo en sí —La esencia, la _'idea principal'_ — ya lo tenía escrito así que les dejo mis locas redacciones de hoy. Espero y les sea ameno leer esto. También espero sus review y shalala, shalala. Agradezco de una vez todos las opiniones que dejen y también las que han dejado.

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima. Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! ~(^•^~)

 **.**

 **.**

P.D.: el link de la fic es este. Espero lo disfruten ;D

 **s/11746020 /1/ Reflejos -en -el - cielo** (recuerden que es sin espacios, sino, también pueden encontrarla entre mis historias favoritas ;D)

 **.**

P.D. 2: Lo había olvidado…

 _ **¡¿Ya vieron que nuestro bebé ya tiene datos oficiales?!**_ X33 y bueno, también todos en la nueva generación pero Shikadai es… bueno, Shikadai es Shikadai jajaj

Oh y otra cosa, ya sé que ya paso hace ratito pero, ¿ya leyeron el Mitsuki Gaiden?

¡Dios me encanto! jajaj, no fue tan tele-novelero como el Naruto Gaiden y toda la cosa del Troleo de Kishi-sama con su problema de si Sarada era o no hija de Sakura y shalala, shalala jaja —Sin ofender a las fans del SasuSaku , yo amo el SasuSaku mushashos, que quede claro— aun así, WOW! Jaj

En fin, para las que no lo hayan leído, estaré dejándoles el link de donde pueden leerlo en mi Profile o en mi página de Facebook de la que soy dueña (link en mi profile por si les interesa XP) entre el momento en que suba esto y el medio día de mañana. A veces la tecnología me odia y mi teléfono, computadora o Tablet se ponen de _crazy_ XD

Ahora sí…

 _ **Bye, bye chicos.**_


End file.
